<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>365 Days (🖤💙) by TINA18</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24657124">365 Days (🖤💙)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TINA18/pseuds/TINA18'>TINA18</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Ball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>365 DNI - Freeform, 365 days, Boat Sex, Did I mention sex?, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Guaranteed HEA, Human AU, Mafia AU, Oral Sex, Please read about or watch the movie before reading, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sexual Tension</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:02:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>55,920</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24657124</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TINA18/pseuds/TINA18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He saw her, he wanted her, and he knew he would have her. After seeing her angelic face from afar, he couldn’t get her out of his head. He searched for her all over the world, but could never find her until one day they end up in the same country, in the same city, in the same hotel. Now that she’s within his grasp, he will do whatever it takes to make her fall in love with him in 365 days.</p><p>Based off the movie 365 DNI (365 Days) on Netflix.</p><p>Now with FANART! ❤</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bulma Briefs &amp; Vegeta, Bulma Briefs/Vegeta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>621</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>353</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ieatboyss/gifts">ieatboyss</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/BV4ever/gifts">BV4ever</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">Off the coast of the Mediterranean Sea</span>
</p><p>It was an unusually cool summer day as a breeze wafted from the sea and onto the rooftop of a building occupied by a group of men.  Walking the perimeter of the roof, several heavily armed men scanned the area for any potential threats as three men spoke to one another.  Seated at a table in the middle of the roof, two dark haired men with heavily accented English sat across Vegeta Sr., a powerful don of the mafia.  Vegeta, his son, stood several feet behind him as he spoke about a deal the men in front of him had to offer.</p><p>“We have all sorts of girls ready for transport.  Some as young as 12.  This is a good opportunity that could make you lots of money if you can help us smuggle these girls into the country.”</p><p>Vegeta Sr. glared at the men in front of him as he leaned back in his chair, disgust written all over his face as his voice filled the air.  “You have wasted my time with this garbage.  You know my associates and I do not do that sort of thing.”</p><p>“Please, you are the only one we know who can handle this sort of <em>package</em> at the volume we need.  There must be something we can do or give you to change your mind!  What if we gave you one of the girls as a gift?”</p><p>Bored with the conversation, Vegeta made his way to the side of the roof where he could see the beach in the distance.   One of his father’s guards handed him a pair of binoculars and pointed toward an area a few people lingered about.  Raising the binoculars to his eyes, his body tensed as he watched the most beautiful woman he had ever seen smiling and splashing in the water.  Her smiled mesmerized him, and he couldn’t look away as he took in her features and her body.</p><p>Vegeta felt himself stir as he contemplated on leaving his father to make his way down to the beach, needing to know the woman’s name and the taste of her lips.</p><p>Turning to hand the binoculars back to the guard, he found his father beside him instead.</p><p>“Shite, this was a waste of a trip.”</p><p>“You mean we aren’t going to take the deal to transport the girls into this country, father?” Vegeta asked sarcastically.</p><p>“We may be part of the mafia, but we are not monsters.”  Vegeta Sr. chuckled as he took the binoculars from his son to see what interested him for so long.  “Beautiful girl down there.”</p><p>Vegeta wanted another look at the cerulean haired beauty, but his father raised his hand to cup his cheek.</p><p>“You should think more with your head now and less with your cock, son.  I am glad you are following in my footsteps, but I think it is time you take on more responsibilities because one day, everything I’ve worked so hard to achieve will be yours.”</p><p>Vegeta was about to agree when a loud bang rang the air, a bullet flying through his father’s heart and into his lower belly.  Struggling to keep his father up with his injury, they slowly fell to the floor of the roof as their guards surrounded them to find the threat.</p><p>Disoriented, Vegeta stared at his father’s lifeless body as his second in command, Nappa, searched for a pulse, tears falling from his eyes when he didn’t find one.</p><p>His vision spotting with black dots, Vegeta tried to stay awake, but failed as his blood poured out of him.  The last thing he saw before losing consciousness was a cerulean haired beauty, smiling brightly at him.</p><p>
  <strong>5 years later…</strong>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">New York</span>
</p><p>“I am sorry, Mr. Ouji, but it seems we were able to only recover 20% of your family’s asset.  We highly recommend a different type of investment next time.”</p><p>“<em>This</em> investment was <em>highly recommended</em> by you and your company.”  Vegeta chuckled, his voice deepening as his anger rose.  “I expect a full refund of my money, plus 10% interest for this inconvenience.”</p><p>“That’s impossible.”</p><p>The door slammed open as several of Vegeta’s men walked in, all wearing impeccable black suits, to stand intimidatingly behind each person.</p><p>“20% interest and now, I want it by the end of the month.”</p><p>The investors seated in front of him stared at each other with panic before one spoke up loudly.  “You can’t do this.  This is America.”</p><p>Vegeta made shushing noises as he stood, large black envelopes handed to him from Nappa, as he placed each one in front of the investors.</p><p>“I think you will refund all of my money to me with interest or all of your dirty little secrets will be mysteriously shared with the public, your families, your friends, and your shareholders.  What would they think of some of the vile things you are into like some of your disgusting sexual preferences, your <em>special</em> habits, or your addictions to some very illegal substances?”</p><p>One by one, the investors opened their envelopes and gasped at the photos within of them in the act of some of the things Vegeta had mentioned.</p><p>“Once word reaches the public and your shareholders of your little <em>hobbies</em>, your stocks will go down and that is when I will buy this company for next to nothing.  And do you know what the best part will be in this scenario?”</p><p>The investor who spoke for the group asked, “What?”</p><p>“I will fire you all.”</p><p>*****</p><p>
  <span class="u">London</span>
</p><p>Bulma sat at a table across the man she loathed the most in the world, Roshi the pervert, as they waited for their CEO.  She loved her job as a marketing specialist for the Capsule Corp Luxury Hotel chain, but Roshi made her work life a living hell sometimes.</p><p>“You’re totally fired after this, Briefs.  This is a man’s world, baby girl, and you don’t have the <em>balls</em> to be in it.”</p><p>Bulma only smirked at Roshi as their CEO made his way to sit at the head of the conference table.  “What the fuck happened?!”</p><p>“You should ask Ms. Briefs,” Roshi smirked.  “This was all her doing.”</p><p>The CEO turned to her with a raised eyebrow.  “Well?”</p><p>“I would like to preface by saying this is not <em>my</em> fault,” she turned her head to stare at Roshi.  “I didn’t know there would only be <em>two</em> security guards that night for the entire hotel because that was someone else’s job, which <em>he</em> failed to do correctly.”</p><p>Roshi gritted his teeth and tried to retort, but the CEO silenced him as a smug look came across Bulma’s face.</p><p>“Yes, I was the one to check in the band, The Kamehas, on purpose, and because of their incident with some of our guests, who we accommodated extravagantly for the inconvenience with free stays, we are now trending all over the world.”</p><p>“But this could ruin the image of the hotel!”  Roshi tried to rebut.</p><p>“No, it won’t.  Our hotel has made so many reservations after the incident, we are overbooked for the next four months.”</p><p>The CEO stood glaring at Roshi as he made his way out.  “Roshi, come to my office immediately.  We need to discuss your future with our hotel.”</p><p>Smirking, Bulma leaned forward to whisper.  “This may be a man’s world, <em>baby boy</em>, but I don’t need any <em>balls</em> to be in it.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please understand that this fic is based off the movie 365 Days, BUT it will have my own twist to the story because there are some scenes/ scenarios/ dialogue that I did not like/ agree with and will be replacing with my own.</p><p>On a brighter note, it seems I can’t stop writing this fic (I have the next chapter already written) so I will be updating this every few days instead of weekly until it is finish (I plan on writing the entire book trilogy in this fic, but will deviate from the storyline bc I read how it ends, and I did NOT like where it went!!!!)</p><p> </p><p>WARNINGS (2): 💚 Lime 💚 and sexual touching done by another to a main character</p><p>Enjoy~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Adrenaline coursing through her body after dealing with Roshi, Bulma needed a release that only a man could provide for her as she felt her clit throbbing –her panties growing wetter the closer she got to the flat she shared with her boyfriend, Yamcha.  Opening the door and making her way in to find him on the couch working, she slipped out of her skimpy panties and dropped them onto his lap as she wrapped her hand around his neck to nibble on his ear.</p><p>“Babe, how’d work go?” Yamcha asked as he continued to work.</p><p>“Great,” Bulma whispered into his ear before moving to kiss his neck.  “Let’s move to the bedroom to celebrate~”</p><p>“I’m almost done.  Besides, I don’t want to overwork your weak little heart.  You should rest for tomorrow.”</p><p>Sighing into his neck, Bulma grabbed her panties off his lap and made her way to their bedroom, pissed and sexually frustrated.  It had been almost a year since Yamcha touched her sexually, and she had a high sex drive that wasn’t being met the way she wanted, not that Yamcha was able to give her exactly what she needed.  He was an okay boyfriend who was selfish most of the time and only thought about himself, but he got the job done when they were having sex.  Sometimes she wondered why she stayed with him.</p><p>“Hey, babe?”</p><p>Excitement shot down her spine as she turned to face Yamcha with a seductive smile, hoping he changed his mind, but her hopes were dashed when she found his face still buried in his laptop as he typed away.</p><p>“I know you haven’t packed for the both of us for our trip tomorrow with Chichi and her new <em>boyfriend</em> so make sure you do that before you go to sleep.”</p><p>Turning without a word, Bulma made her way to the bathroom to shower.  Undressing quickly, she entered the stall to rinse the day’s sweat off as her hands roamed her body the way she wanted a man’s hand to touch her.</p><p>“God, I just need to be fucked hard.”</p><p>When her hand came in contact with her core, she gasped as she found herself soaking wet from the adrenaline that coursed through her body earlier.</p><p>“I guess I need to fuck myself tonight.”</p><p>After washing her hair, she exited the shower to dry off and walked to her bedroom naked, closing the door before grabbing her favorite vibrator and lube from a drawer.  Bulma poured lube on the vibrator before laying on the bed, turning it on to the lowest setting before placing it against her clit.  She moaned loudly at the contact and hoped Yamcha didn’t hear her as she covered her mouth with her hand.</p><p>“Fuck,” she gasped as a handsome man with black flame-like hair and bronzed skin entered her mind.  Bulma didn’t know why she always saw his face when she was close to orgasm, but without fail, his smiling face always appeared.  She had no idea who he was or where she met him, but she wished he was with her now.</p><p><em>What would it be like to have him inside me?</em> Bulma thought as she pushed the vibrator inside of herself, turning the setting higher.  <em>Would he be able to fuck me the way I need?  The way I crave?</em></p><p>Bulma’s legs began to shake as she moved her hand faster, switching the setting to the highest level possible as she imagined her mystery man watching her –his eyes dilated.  When his smile turned feral and he growled at her to go deeper, she did as he commanded as her fingers and toes dug into the bed covers, her back arching off the bed.  Screaming into her hand, she was thankful Yamcha didn’t hear her as her chest heaved with her breaths, her entire body trembling uncontrollably as she squeezed her legs together.</p><p>*****</p><p>Out of habit, Vegeta checked his phone as he woke from his nap on the private plane, quickly putting it away when it opened to the video 18 had sent him of her half naked and telling him she was waiting for him.  Swearing under his breath, he knew hooking up with her on and off for the past few years was a bad idea, but he couldn’t help himself.  It had been a few months since he saw her last and she was relentless with trying to get him, but he knew he would have to call it off sooner rather than later.</p><p>He moved to the front of the plane where Nappa and Goku, his cousin, sat as the lone blonde stewardess handed him a drink before moving to the back to remake the blankets on the long couch Vegeta napped on.</p><p>“I’ll kill them,” Goku growled.</p><p>“Kill who?”</p><p>Nappa turned to Vegeta.  “Apparently, <em>someone</em> has stolen a container of our merchandise.”</p><p>Fisting his hands, he swore before standing, moving to the back again.  Vegeta loosened the ties of the curtains that blocked off the front seats to the back and yanked them closed before turning to the stewardess who stared back at him with desire in her eyes.</p><p>Smirking at her, he shoved her down to sit on the couch he had just risen from as her hands automatically moved to undo his belt, his hand threading through the hair that was the wrong color.  Once the button and zipper were down and his cock freed, the blonde’s eyes snapped up to his.</p><p>“You’re not hard, sir.”</p><p>Gritting his teeth, he pulled the woman to her feet and pushed her toward the front of the plane.  “Go service my men instead.”</p><p>About to tuck himself into his pants, his thoughts drifted to the one woman who never failed to make him hard over the last five years.  He knew he was obsessed with a woman he had never met, but something about her made him forget about the troubles in his life.</p><p>Staring down at his hardening cock, he licked his hand before moving it down to stroke himself.  He moved slowly at first before tightening his fist around himself as he imagined the woman in front of him, taking him into her warm wet mouth.</p><p>“Fuck,” he gasped as his hand moved faster.  His mouth opened into an ‘o’ as he breathed heavily, his free hand pushing against the ceiling of the plane as his knees threatened to give out underneath him.  Vegeta wanted nothing more than to thread his fingers through her silky strands while he thrusted into her willing mouth as he felt the familiar feeling of orgasm shooting up his leg.  <em>Where the fuck are you woman?</em></p><p>*****</p><p>
  <span class="u">Sicily, Italy</span>
</p><p>“Have I ever told you that I love that you work for the best hotel chain in the world?  I mean I can’t believe they upgraded us to a suite!”</p><p>Bulma turned to her best friend with a laugh.  “I make a lot of money for the hotel so they better upgrade us~”</p><p>Enjoying the last rays of the sun and her time with Chichi, Bulma stretched on the outdoor chair next to her friend in an open air, semi-private cabana.</p><p>“By the way, where are the guys?”</p><p>“Who knows and who cares~”</p><p>“Bulma, we came here because it’s your birthday at the end of the week.  Don’t you want to spend it with your boyfriend too?”</p><p>“You know how Yamcha is.  I’m low on his totem pole.  If it isn’t about his wants and needs, he doesn’t care about anything else.”</p><p>“Why stay with him then?”</p><p>“I don’t know.  We’ve been together for so long now…  And I wouldn’t be talking.  What about your new boyfriend you brought with you on this trip?”</p><p>“Eh, he’s alright.  I might break up with him after this trip.  And stop changing the subject.  This week is all about you.  Tell me, how long has it been since you slept with Yamcha?  The last time I asked, you said it had been a few months.”</p><p>“Almost a year…”</p><p>“WHAT?!  BULMA!”</p><p>Bulma moved to place a hand over Chichi’s mouth as she waved an apology to those seated near them.  “Shh, what is wrong with you?”</p><p>“What’s wrong with <em>me</em>?!” Chichi mumbled under her hand before removing it.  “You’re the one that has gone without sex for a year.  That should be a crime!” </p><p>Bulma shrugged.  “Yeah, Yamcha hasn’t been in the mood to be intimate.”</p><p>“Bulma…”  Chichi started, but stopped when Yamcha and her boyfriend came to stand next to them.</p><p>“Sorry, we’re late, but I have a surprise for you, babe~”</p><p>Taking out a piece of paper from his pocket, Yamcha turned to the other cabanas and started to sing happy birthday in Italian.</p><p>“Is it me or does he smell like another woman’s perfume?” Chichi whispered before Yamcha finished with his singing.</p><p>Kissing her cheek before sitting across from her, Yamcha beamed at Bulma.  “Did you like it?”</p><p>“It was very sweet of you, Yamcha, but you’re a few days too early,” Bulma said half-heartedly, the sweet scent of another woman’s perfume wafting toward her.</p><p>“I wanted it to be a surprise, babe!”</p><p>“Or he forgot which day is your birthday, <em>again,</em>” Chichi whispered in her ear.</p><p>“Excuse me, but this is for you,” a waiter interrupted by placing a bucket of ice with a bottle of champagne in it on their table.</p><p>“You got my favorite champagne!”</p><p>“I want to take the credit, babe, but it wasn’t me.”</p><p>“No, miss.  The gentleman over there sent it over for you.”</p><p>They all turned to see where the waiter pointed near the bar, but the gentleman in question was shrouded in shadows as he raised his glass to them before turning to walk away, all of the outdoor lights turning on a second after his departure. </p><p>“I couldn’t see his face in the dark, could you?” Chichi asked.</p><p>“Who cares about that guy,” Yamcha said, his eyes on the expensive champagne.  “Let’s crack this baby open and enjoy the free drinks!”</p><p>“No, wait.  I need to use the restroom.  Don’t open the bottle until I get back.  Chichi, want to join me?”</p><p>“Sorry, darling.  I don’t think I can walk another step in these shoes.  I don’t know how you’re able to wear these heels everywhere you go without a problem.  I’ll wait right here with the boys so hurry back~”</p><p>Kissing Chichi’s cheek and ignoring Yamcha, Bulma made her way toward the area where she thought the restrooms were and ended up in a garden with tall hedges and rose bushes she couldn’t see over.  With the moon as the only source of light in this area, Bulma carefully made her way along the path until it split into two.  She turned left and took a few steps before stopping, second guessing herself.</p><p>Turning quickly she ran into a hard chest and lifted her eyes to stare at a masculine face that was half covered by a trimmed beard and the other by shadows. </p><p>“Are you lost, woman?” came a deep accented voice that made a shiver run down her spine. </p><p>Bulma unintentionally closed her eyes as she savored his melodic voice and the rich scent of his cologne before snapping her eyes open to stare at his full smirking lips.</p><p>“No,” she whispered, side stepping the man to walk away, but she froze in place as images flashed in her mind.</p><p>“Wait,” Bulma gasped as she turned to face the stranger, but he was nowhere to be found.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Click the subscribe button to get email notifications when I update!</p><p>I'll most likely post the next chapter on Sunday!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Enjoy~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chichi and Bulma lounged by the pool in their bikinis, trying to catch all the sun they could before they had to return to London next week.</p><p>“And he just disappeared?”</p><p>“Yeah, it was so weird.  I might have imagined the whole thing because who just disappears like that without a trace?”</p><p>“Was he hotter in person than in your fantasies?”</p><p>Bulma groaned before turning to her stomach.  “He was even hotter, and his deep voice with a hint of an accent?  I bet I could just come at the sound of it.”</p><p>Chichi laughed as she turned to her side to face Bulma.  “Speaking of coming or the lack there of, where’s Yamcha?”</p><p>“No idea.  When I woke up this morning, he was already gone.  He didn’t leave a note or anything.”</p><p>“Didn’t you guys have plans to hike or something today?”</p><p>“Yeah, that jerk.”</p><p>“Holy… Mother… of… God…”</p><p>“What?”  Bulma asked as she turned to face Chichi.</p><p>“Be real casual about it when you get up, but there is a Greek god at the other side of the pool taking his clothes off.  Ooo~  He even has tattoos~”</p><p>“Chichi, you have a boyfriend.”</p><p>“Doesn’t mean I can’t <em>LOOK</em>.  Besides, I told you I’m going to break up with him.”</p><p>“You are incorrigible, Chichi~”  Bulma laughed, but her curiosity got the better of her as she reached for her sunglasses.</p><p>“He’s totally not my type, but I can’t seem to look away~  He has the nicest body I’ve ever seen on a normal human being.”</p><p>Bulma stretched casually before moving to sit up so she could lean against the back of her lounge chair to stare in the direction Chichi mentioned as her mouth fell open.</p><p>“I told you~” Chichi chuckled as she placed a finger under Bulma’s chin to shut her mouth.  “Look at those arms, those pecs, and damn that six pack.  If he’d only turn around to show us that bum.”</p><p>As if he could hear them, the man turned and bent over, picking up the clothes he took off to fold and placed them on a chair.</p><p>“I’d like a bite out of those buns of steel if you know what I’m saying~”</p><p>“Chichi, that’s him…”</p><p>“I know, I see him.”</p><p>“No, Chichi.  I’m saying that’s <em>him</em>.”</p><p>“No way~  That’s the guy from last night?  The guy who you’ve been orgasming to for years?!”</p><p>Bulma nodded as her eyes roamed all over the body of the man she had fantasies about, this man far exceeding everything she imagined.  His dark hair defied gravity as his bronze skin glistened against the bright sun.  Chichi had been correct, he had the body of a Greek god, and she felt her clit throb as all the fantasies she had of the man over the years rushed back to her.</p><p>“Oh~  He has a friend who’s more my type,” Chichi cooed as another dark haired man, who was taller and slightly broader, stood next to him.</p><p>Bulma could have sworn they glanced her way briefly, but she couldn’t have been sure where their eyes landed behind their designer sunglasses.</p><p>“I think we should go for a dip in the pool as well and meet them half way~”  Chichi rose and jumped in without a second thought or opinion from Bulma and pretended to swim until the friend of the man met her halfway with a charming smirk.</p><p>Her fantasy man had yet to enter the pool as he casually stood at the edge, surveying the area with his arms crossed until his gaze seem to lock with hers.  He waved toward her and she looked around to see who he waved at before she turned back to see him chuckling to himself as he waved again.  With a smile on her lips, she waved back sheepishly as he jumped into the pool.  She wanted to get up and join him, but a large body blocked her view of the man she desperately wanted to meet.</p><p>“Babe, here you are!  I’ve been looking everywhere for you,” Yamcha said as he bent to kiss her cheek.  “I went on that hike you recommended we go on, and it was amazing!”</p><p>Bulma sat up, anger boiling her blood.  “Wait, I wanted <em>us</em> to do that together!  Why would you go by yourself?”</p><p>“I thought your weak little heart wouldn’t be able to handle the trek so I went by myself.  Took loads of pictures for us to enjoy when we return home.”</p><p>Lifting her legs to place over his so he could sit on her chair, he ran his hands up and down her thighs as the scent of another woman’s perfume filled her nostrils.  “Tell me the truth.  Did you really go on a hike?”</p><p>His hand froze for a second before resuming its trail against her thighs.  “Of course, I did, babe.  What else would I have been doing for hours?”</p><p>Bulma stared into his eyes before they fell to the smudges of red lipstick at the collar of his shirt.  “Stop touching me and get off my chair.”</p><p>“Babe, don’t be mad at me.”</p><p>“Get up!”</p><p>“Okay.  Okay, no need to yell, babe.”</p><p>Standing with him, she poked her finger into his chest.  “I am so sick of you lying to me.  Do you think I can’t smell another woman’s perfume on you?  Do you know how many times I overlooked the scent of other women’s perfume on your clothes over the years because I told myself you work with lots of women and they probably just brushed against you for a little bit?”</p><p>“Babe, it’s not like that, I swear it.”</p><p>“I am sick and tired of this relationship, Yamcha.  I think it’s time we finally break up.”</p><p>“Babe, we’re on vacation together until the middle of next week.  We’re sharing a suite together.”</p><p>“I’m going to stay with Chichi for the rest of the vacation so you can have the suite to yourself with your whores.”</p><p>Bulma moved to walk away, but Yamcha’s hand grasped her upper arm.  “Babe, please.  Just let me explain.”</p><p>“I hate that you call me babe.  I’ve told you so many times, but you never listen,” she whispered as she tried to loosen his grip on her.  “Let go!”</p><p>“Not until you listen to my side of the story.”</p><p>“I believe the woman said to let her go,” came a deep voice.  Bulma watched as her fantasy man hoisted himself out of the pool with ease, and she was pissed that she couldn’t enjoy the drops of water cascading down his body as she glared at Yamcha.  “See, where I come from, when a woman asks a man to let her go, the man should let her go.”</p><p>“This is none of your business, man.  Keep walking, yeah?”</p><p>The man smirked before hitting the inside of Yamcha’s elbow, his grip on Bulma’s arm gone as his arm flopped to his side.</p><p>On instinct, Bulma moved behind the other man as Yamcha stared at her in disbelief.   “Bulma, you can’t be serious.  You don’t even know this guy.”</p><p>“I think it’s best if <em>you</em> left.  It seems you are the unwelcomed one here, <em>man</em>.”</p><p>“Bulma, babe…”</p><p>“I think it’s best if we part ways from here, Yamcha.  You can keep the apartment back home, and I’ll pack my things and crash with Chichi.”</p><p>Nose flaring, Yamcha glared at Bulma before stomping away with a curse.</p><p>The man in front of her turned to face her as he retracted her nails from his arm.  “You can let go of me, woman.  He’s gone.”</p><p>“I’m so sorry.  I didn’t realize I was digging my nails into your skin.”</p><p>“Are you okay?  Your face is a bit flushed, and you’re breathing hard.”</p><p>“I-I’m fine.  I have a minor heart condition, but I think I need to sit down…”  Bulma swayed on her feet and fell into his arms before losing consciousness.</p><p>*****</p><p>Vegeta felt panic rising in his chest as Bulma fell into his arms before his panicked eyes snapped to Goku’s, who swam quickly to his side with Chichi.</p><p>“She just needs to rest so there’s no need to panic.  Stress tends to make her faint from her heart condition, but she’ll be fine” Chichi said.</p><p>Vegeta  lifted her into his arms and started to walk away. </p><p> “Hey, where are you taking her!?”  Chichi asked as she tried to get out of the pool with Goku’s help.</p><p>“To my room,” he answered.  “We’re in the penthouse suite so if you’re worried about her, come there.”</p><p>“Which one?!” she yelled.  “There’s more than one!”</p><p>“We’re in all of them,” Goku said as they watched Vegeta carry Bulma toward the hotel.</p><p>Vegeta’s heart raced, his eyes never leaving Bulma’s face, as he made his way through the lobby, stopping only once at the front desk to have food, water, a first aid kit, and plenty of ice sent to his suite.</p><p>Once inside one of the rooms, he laid her on the bed and felt her forehead before moving his hand to her chest to feel her heartbeat, breathing a sigh of relief when he felt it beating steadily.  Dragging an armchair next to the bed, he watched her sleeping peacefully as he leaned back in the chair and intertwined his fingers together in front of him. </p><p>His memories and the portraits he had of her didn’t compare to the beauty before him as he studied her.  Her hair looked shiny and soft, his finger aching to feel the texture of it between his fingers.  Her lips were full, his mouth needing a taste of her as well as needing them wrapped around his cock.  Her bountiful breasts barely contained in her bikini, his cock twitching in his swim trunks.</p><p>Vegeta took in every inch of her body and features for the hour she slept until she started to stir.  He watched as her eyes slowly opened and closed before she noticed she wasn’t alone as her face turned toward him.</p><p>“Are you really here or am I dreaming again?”</p><p>He smirked.  “What are you talking about, woman?”</p><p>“Woman, hmmm.  I like you calling me that, but I have a name.”</p><p>“I know.  It’s Bulma Briefs.”</p><p>“How did you know that?”</p><p>He shrugged.  “I have my ways.”</p><p>“What’s yours?”</p><p>“What’s my what?”</p><p>“Your name.”</p><p>Vegeta smirked as he leaned in closer to trail his fingers against her soft cheek, the moan that escaped her lips going straight to his groin.  “Vegeta Ouji.  But tell me, why did you ask if you were dreaming, <em>again</em>?”</p><p>Bulma didn’t know what came over her, but she told him a half-truth.  “I see your face in my dreams sometimes.”</p><p>His brow shot up at her confession.  “You’ve dreamt of me?  But how, we’ve never met before today?”</p><p>“I don’t know, but I feel like I know every inch of your face.”</p><p>Bulma scanned his beautiful face before her eyes dipped down to his impressive chest, her gaze lingering on the tattoo at the top of one of his pecs.</p><p>“Eyes up here, woman,” he said as he stared at her intently as he motioned with his hand, her smile slowly growing.</p><p>“Where are you from?  I can’t seem to place your accent…”</p><p>Vegeta chuckled.  “I’m from a very small island off the coast of the Mediterranean Sea.  It’s a place many do not know about, but we are known for our sexy accents.”</p><p>Bulma giggled softly, and he immediately wanted to hear more of it. </p><p>“I’ve always found men with accents sexy.”</p><p>“Well then, I’m glad I have one.”</p><p>She bit her bottom lip as her eyes fell to his.</p><p>“If you want a kiss, woman, all you have to do is ask.”</p><p>“It would be a thank you kiss for helping me out there with my ex-boyfriend.”  Bulma sat up slowly and leaned forward to kiss him chastely on the lips.  “Thank you~”</p><p>A growl emanated from his throat as his hand swung out to grab her by the neck to drag her onto his lap for a searing kiss.  Her gasp of surprise gave him the opportunity to sweep his tongue into her mouth, and he was thankful that she returned his kiss with the same amount of hunger and yearning he had for her.  With her hands on his chest, he enjoyed the slight pleasurable pain her nails caused as her moans filled the air before she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, enjoying the feeling of her breasts fully pressed against him even more.  He never wanted to stop tasting her sweet little mouth as he swept his tongue into her over and over again, feeling himself harden underneath her as he thought of another sweet place he wanted his mouth.  He had waited so long for this woman in his arms, he felt like his heart and cock were about to explode.</p><p>“Bulma!  Are you in here..  Ah!  Sorry!” Chichi yelled as she backed out of the room, running into Goku in the doorway as Bulma pulled away from him in surprise.</p><p>“Chichi?”</p><p>“Have dinner with me tomorrow and every night of your stay here,” he blurted out.</p><p>Her eyes moved slowly back to his as her smile grew.  “I would love nothing more, Vegeta.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>They finally met!  Can't wait to share the next chapter!  It's going to be a ride~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>New mood board!</p><p>💚💚LIME WARNING!💚💚</p><p>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO <strong><span class="u">CAROL</span></strong>! </p><p>THANK YOU FOR WHAT YOU DID THAT I CAN'T MENTION because it's in violation of a term/ agreement with AO3, which I didn't  know! Sorry!</p>
<hr/><p>Excitement coursed through Bulma’s body as she made her way to meet Vegeta for their nightly dinner.  The first few had been lovely as they got to know a little more about each other, even though he was vague with the details of his own life –preferring to listen to her talk.  However, their sexual chemistry grew with each meal they shared as they gazed hungrily at one another, neither making the first move.</p><p>Bulma thought Vegeta would be the first to break as her dresses grew more and more scandalous, but he was a perfect gentleman, much to her chagrin.</p><p>Tonight, however, things would change if she had anything to do with it.</p><p>Wearing a plunging black backless dress that flowed to the floor with a slit that rose dangerously high up her thigh, Bulma made her way to the garden she first met Vegeta for a special dinner he planned just for her birthday.  Butterflies fluttered in her belly at the thought of seeing him again even though she saw him nightly.  Her hand went to her throat as she remembered the way he practically manhandled her onto his lap before he passionately kissed her, her steps quickening to reach her destination sooner so she could see his reaction to her daring dress.</p><p>Unlike the first time she wandered into the area, the path to the garden was lit with hundreds of lanterns until it split into two.  Smiling to herself, she walked along the path on the left as she did before until she reached the end where it opened up into an open garden with rose bushes everywhere and a table set for two in the middle –Vegeta standing in front of it. </p><p>Bulma licked her lips as she approached him, taking in his all black attire, her eyes automatically going to his throat where a few buttons of his dress shirt were undone.  Her body felt like it was on fire as she observed him take in her appearance as well.  She was glad she packed this particular dress as his gaze turned hungry, his eyes traveling from her face to the swells of her breasts then finally to the slit that showcased a leg.</p><p>“Are you lost, birthday girl?” he asked seductively as he smirked, pulling out a chair for her.</p><p>Bulma caressed his arm and kissed his cheek before taking her seat, smiling up at him.  “I’m in the exact place I want to be.”</p><p>Vegeta kissed her temple before moving to the other side of the table as her eyes shifted down to stare at the ass she wanted to take a bite out of in his fitted black dress pants.</p><p>As soon as he was seated, several servers appeared out of nowhere as they placed plates of food and champagne in front of them before disappearing again as if they were never there.</p><p>“I hope you don’t mind that I ordered for you, but I got the chef’s special.”</p><p>“What if I have allergies?”</p><p>Vegeta raised a brow before taking a sip of his champagne.</p><p>Bulma smiled.  “The special is actually one of my favorite things to eat.”</p><p>“Take a bite and see if it’s to your liking.”</p><p>“I already know it will be,” she said as she brought her fork to her lips and moaned.</p><p>Opening her eyes, not realizing she closed them, Bulma caught Vegeta staring at her with such intensity it made her clit throb, and she had to clear her throat before she spoke –taking a quick sip of her favorite champagne.</p><p>“I forgot to thank you for before.”</p><p>“For what?  You’ve already thanked me with a kiss the other day, but I wouldn’t be opposed to another if that’s what you’re after.”</p><p>Bulma bit her bottom lip.  “Actually, I was thanking you for the champagne from the other night.  It was you who sent it, wasn’t it?”</p><p>“What gave me away?”</p><p>“Just a hunch… And you’re having it served for my birthday dinner.”</p><p>Vegeta chuckled as he took a sip of the champagne again.  “It’s a good champagne.”</p><p>“It’s my favorite.”</p><p>“I know.”</p><p>Bulma cocked her head to the side.  “How would you know this is my favorite champagne?  I know I never mentioned it before…”</p><p>Vegeta opened his mouth to answer, but Nappa and Goku came running up to them.</p><p>“Sorry to interrupt this special night, but there’s an urgent package that requires your signature, Vegeta,” the older man said, his eyes shifting to her before adding, “It might take all night, unfortunately.”</p><p>Bulma saw Vegeta clench his hand tightly into a fist on top of the table before he rose.  “I’m sorry.  It seems I have urgent business to take care of.  Goku will keep you company and escort you back to your room after dinner.”</p><p>“But we just started…  And it’s my birthday.”</p><p>Vegeta whispered something to the two men as they turned and took several steps away from them.  Making his way over to her side of the table, he leaned against it before cupping one side of her face in his large hand as his thumb traced her bottom lip.</p><p>“I promise to make it up to you tomorrow when we have dinner again.”</p><p>“Do you really have to leave?”</p><p>His gaze traveled up and down her body as if he was memorizing her in the dress.  “I do, even though my hands are itching to touch every inch of skin the slit on your dress is exposing.”</p><p>An enticing idea to get him to stay popped into Bulma’s head as she reached for his free hand and placed it on her knee before slowly moving it up her thigh until his fingers brushed against the trim curls at the apex of her legs.</p><p>“Fuck me, woman,” he growled lowly.  “You aren’t wearing any fucking panties.”</p><p>“Nope, and I’m <em>very</em> wet.”</p><p>His fingers moved to dip inside of her as he cursed again, but he quickly removed his hand from underneath her dress.</p><p>Making sure he had her full attention, Vegeta moved his hand to her throat and squeezed lightly before placing his wet fingers into his mouth to suck on them, her knees squeezing together at his actions.</p><p>“If I didn’t have to leave right now, I’d fuck you on this table.”</p><p>Bulma whispered a yes as she leaned her breasts into his thigh.  With the sexual tension that built between them the last couple of days, Bulma felt like they both needed to release some of it by finally fucking.  She didn’t think she could wait any longer as her hand slid up his thigh.  Unfortunately, he removed himself from her vicinity and backed away to where the other two men stood as he shook his head hard as if to dislodge the thoughts that ran through his mind.</p><p>“I’ll see you tomorrow, Bulma,” he said, his voice coming out deeper than usual.</p><p>Bulma slumped back in her chair as she fanned herself, watching him walk away from her.</p><p>
  <em>Why does being with Vegeta make me so bold, make me feel so wanted and sexy?  I would have never done something like this with Yamcha… Would I have really let him fuck me on this table?</em>
</p><p>All sorts of questions ran through her head as one thing became clear.  She wanted this man, and she was going to have him <em>soon</em>.</p><p>*****</p><p>Vegeta was pissed as he watched his men beat another in front of him, his fingers at his nose to try and smell Bulma’s long faded scent as his mouth watered for another taste.  It had been hours since he last saw her in this very spot on the hotel grounds, which served his current purpose well since it was a secluded area.  He thought tonight would have been the night to finally have her in his arms, but instead he was here with this lowlife.</p><p>“Is the girl going to be a problem?”  Nappa whispered next to him. </p><p>“Mind your own damn business,” Vegeta growled as he pulled out his gun and cocked it.</p><p>“Shoot me.  You know it’s my job as your second to protect the family and you.  Even from you, if necessary.  I just worry she will distract you from your current duties when we’re having problems with the Cold family.”</p><p>Vegeta gritted his teeth and took a step forward, his men parting for him as he stared down at the beaten man.  “Did you really think I wouldn’t find out?”</p><p>“Everyone has secrets.”</p><p>“Shut the fuck up!  You dare to validate yourself when you tried to smear the family’s name!”</p><p>“<em>Family</em>,” the man spat.  “Spare me the details and just shoot me!”</p><p>“I’m not only going to shoot you, but I’m going to erase your existence from this world as if you never existed.  That will be your punishment.”</p><p>Several guns with silencers trained on the man before bullets embedded into his body.  Turning as his men picked the corpse up, Vegeta found Bulma standing at the corner of the garden before she fainted.</p><p>“Fuck.”</p><p>*****</p><p>Only in pajama bottoms, Vegeta sat on an armchair near the bed as he watched her sleep, worried when she hadn’t woken for hours as the sun started to rise and brighten the room.  He took a sip of his whiskey, but quickly set it down when Bulma stirred on the bed, her body tense.</p><p>“You shouldn’t have seen what you saw, but you have to understand the man you saw deserved it.  He was beating and smuggling children, cheating and stealing from his family, and we do not tolerate or forgive such things.”</p><p>He watched her brows furrow in confusion before recognition dawned on her face as she sat up quickly, staring down at the nightgown that wasn’t hers before covering herself with the duvet.  Vegeta was glad, however, when she didn’t question him further about the man.</p><p>“Who put this on me?”</p><p>“I had a maid do it.”</p><p>“Why?  I was already in my pajamas before when I saw you kill that vile man…”</p><p>“I thought this would look better on you, and I was right.  The silk should feel better against your skin.”</p><p>She turned her head to take in the masculine, yet immaculate room, finding the layout of the room strange as she stared at the glass wall of the bathroom, her gaze lingering on the dual showerheads.  When her eyes snapped to his, he knew she figured out they were no longer in the hotel they were staying in before as her feet came in contact with the floor.</p><p> “Where are we?”</p><p> “In my home, on an island off the coast of the Mediterranean Sea called Saiyan Island.”</p><p>Her entire body tensed immediately as a look he never wanted to see on her face appeared: fear.</p><p>“Did you kidnap me because I saw you kill a man?”</p><p>Bulma stood slowly and backed away from him, heading to the door.</p><p>“And if I did?”  Vegeta responded as he stood and took a step forward every time she took a step back.</p><p>Her chest rose and fell before she ran to the doors and threw them open, sprinting down the hall until she ended up in a vast living area, spinning in a circle to find the nearest exit.</p><p>Vegeta cursed before giving chase, finding her frozen near his fireplace as she stared at her face on his wall.</p><p>“What the fuck is this, Vegeta!?  Why do you have this portrait of me?  Are you some sort of stalker?!”</p><p>“Have a seat, Bulma.  I don’t want you to faint again.”</p><p>Bulma’s fight-or-flight response was to bolt for a set of doors off to the side, but she didn’t make it two feet before his arms wrapped around her waist and pinned her to the wall.  She struggled against his hold, but it was useless as he pushed her to sit in an armchair, his hand wrapped around her throat and his knee between her thighs.</p><p>“You can’t keep me here against my will.”</p><p>“No, I can’t, but you will listen to what I have to say.”</p><p>Turning to grab a bottle of water from the bar area, he was glad she didn’t try to run again.  “Drink, and listen because I have a story to tell you.  Something so incredible that I didn’t think it was true until I saw you at the airport a few days ago.”</p><p>He opened the bottle before handing it to her and the side of his mouth lifted as she took several large gulps, her eyes glaring into his.</p><p>“Five years ago, my life changed.  My father was shot straight through the heart and died, the bullet hitting me as well.  I thought I was going to die that day too, and for some reason as I started to fade, I saw your face.  Every day, I saw your image, and I searched the world for you because I had this feeling of certainty that you would be mine, standing by my side.  I almost gave up hope when I came to the realization that maybe you weren’t real.  Then at the airport, I saw you and wanted to jump out of my moving car to pull you into my arms, but I thought better of it as I had my men find out everything about you, the party you traveled with, and where you were staying because you weren’t a figment of my imagination.  The feeling of hopelessness vanished, and I knew you would finally be mine.”</p><p>When Bulma didn’t say anything he continued, handing her a large black envelope with several photos and documents inside.</p><p>“I’m glad you broke things off with Yamcha before I was able to show you these photos of him with other women.  He didn’t deserve to have you.  There is nothing stopping me from having you as mine now.” </p><p>“I’m not an object you can just own.”</p><p>“I know.  That’s why I brought you here to give you a chance to fall in love with me, Bulma.”</p><p>“<strong><em>Give</em></strong> me a chance to fall in love with you?!  You kidnapped me!”</p><p>“No, you are free to leave now without giving us a chance, but I know you feel something for me.  The last few days were the best of my life because I got to see you… got to know you… got to touch you.  If you agree to remain, you must stay with me for 365 days until your next birthday to give yourself the chance to fall in love with me.”</p><p>“I can’t stay here with you for that long.  I have friends, family.  I have my own life with a job I love and can’t afford to take time off of.”</p><p>“I’ve taken care of everything.  I even personally told Chichi that you decided to come away with me for the rest of your vacation, and she helped pack your things.”</p><p>“What?  There’s no way you took care of <em>everything.</em>”</p><p>“As I’ve said before, I have my ways,” he shrugged.  “And I heard the Capsule Corp Luxury Hotel chain is now under new management, and the new CEO has graciously granted you 365 days off with pay, if you agree to stay.”</p><p>“Did you buy the entire hotel chain or something?”  Bulma huffed jokingly before realizing he had, indeed, bought the hotel chain.  “What are you a gangster with millions of dollars?”</p><p>Vegeta smirked.  “I prefer the term mobster.”</p><p>Bulma bit her bottom lip thinking herself crazy because she was actually contemplating on staying with Vegeta as her thoughts dueled. </p><p>
  <em>You saw him kill a man…  A man who deserved it because he was hurting children.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He freaking kidnap you!  But he said I could go if I wanted.</em>
</p><p>“And if I chose to leave right now?”</p><p>“I will not stop you, and I will have transportation available for you, wherever you want to go.  However…”</p><p>“However?”</p><p>“If you leave now, you’ll no longer be working for my hotel and will be blacklisted from every firm, company, and hotel you decide to apply for in the future.”</p><p>“You’ll have me blacklisted… I would never be able to work again, make a living.”</p><p>“365 days.  That’s all I ask for, and if you don’t fall in love with me by your next birthday, I’ll let you go with no strings attached.”</p><p>“It seems I don’t have a choice…”</p><p>“You always have a choice, Bulma.”</p><p>“Do I?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Enjoy~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Walking side by side back to the room she ran from, Bulma glared at Vegeta’s profile as he typed away on his phone.  “I want my phone and laptop.  I want to call my sister to let her know I’m okay.”</p><p>“I’ll return them soon, when it’s the right time.”</p><p>Bulma scoffed, Vegeta’s eyes never leaving his cellphone.</p><p>“What if I need something?”</p><p>“Goku is here to help you get anything you desire.  He will also be your bodyguard and will always be by your side if I cannot be.”</p><p>With the door to the room within view, all Bulma wanted to do was crawl back into bed and pray this was just a dream.</p><p>“I won’t have sex with you.”  <em>No matter how much I wanted to just a few hours ago…</em></p><p>He smirked as he placed his phone in his pocket before stepping into her personal space, his face mere inches away from hers as he pinned her against the door.  “I would never force myself on a woman who wasn’t willing, and I won’t do anything without your consent or permission.  I’ll wait until you want me as much as I want you –until you <strong><em>beg</em></strong> me to fill you.”</p><p>Bulma’s treacherous body betrayed her as she felt her core clench at his words and nearness as his intoxicating cologne filled her nose, hating how she could tell he knew how much he affected her as his smirk grew.  When his hand trailed a path from her lower belly, between her breasts, and finally to her neck to wrap his hand around it, she released a throaty moan that hadn’t meant to sound so sensual –his dilating eyes boring into hers as his smirk faltered at the sound.</p><p>Vegeta leaned in closer until his lips brushed against hers as he spoke.  “You may not love me yet, but I know your body craves a man’s touch.  <strong><em>My</em></strong> touch.  Just think how good it would feel to be fucked so hard and so thoroughly, London would be able to hear your screams from here.”</p><p>Bulma’s thighs pressed together as her breathing increased, her hands moving of their own accord as they slid up his solid bare chest.  She smiled when she noticed she wasn’t the only one affected as his body tensed with her touch and his breathing grew with hers, the air between them crackling with uncontained desire.</p><p><em>There are two players in this game, Vegeta.  </em>Bulma thought to herself as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, her breasts pressing into him as his chest rumbled against her hardening nipples.  <em>Let the best player win.</em></p><p>“In your dreams,” she whispered against his lips before kneeing him and opening the door to quickly slip into the room –slamming the door in his face.</p><p>Vegeta swore before banging his fist into the door.  “You may think me a gentle man, Bulma, but don’t provoke me.  I am a man who is used to getting what he wants, and I’ll do anything to make you fall in love with me.”</p><p>Bulma grew worried at his words, reminding herself to tread lightly because he was a mafia don and had killed a man unintentionally in front of her, but her words surprisingly came out with confidence.  “Give it your best shot because I am going to do <em>everything</em> in my power to get through the next 365 days without falling in love with a mobster like you!”</p><p>Vegeta banged on the door again before collecting himself.  “Get dressed.  We leave in an hour.”</p><p>Bulma was going to tell him to ‘go fuck himself,’ and that she wasn’t going anywhere with him, but thought better of it as she sighed.  “Where are we going?”</p><p>“What does every woman love to do?”</p><p><em>Fuck, </em>was the first thing that popped into her head as her body shivered, berating herself at her reaction to the man she loathed, <em>should</em> loath…  “And what’s that?”</p><p>“Shopping.”</p><p>Bulma snorted.  <em>You are in for a big surprise because you know nothing about this woman.</em></p><p>*****</p><p>Vegeta watched Bulma from the corner of his eye as she tried on dozens of revealing outfits that showcased her lovely figure, pouting cutely when she thought he wasn’t looking or paying attention to her when she modeled each outfit.  Each time, he grinned as soon as her back was turned, loving each outfit on her, before she entered the dressing room to change once again.</p><p>“Don’t forget to try on a few gowns, Bulma.  We have a ball to attend at the end of the week.”</p><p>“A ball?!  What am I, Princess Cinder-Fucking-Ella going to meet the prince?  <em>We’re going to a ball,</em> he says.  What’s next, a magic carpet ride?”</p><p>His eyes lingered on the curtain as his grin grew as he thought of a different kind of ride she could take before turning back to his phone, noticing Goku was staring at him with a knowing smirk from his peripheral vision.  “What?”</p><p>“Nothing.  Did I say something, <em>Prince</em> Vegeta?”</p><p>He punched his cousin on the arm.  “No, but I know you want to with that smug look on your face.”</p><p>Goku shrugged as he pulled out his phone, Chichi’s name flashing across the screen.</p><p>“Why is Chichi calling you, Goku?”</p><p>He shrugged again before exiting the high-end boutique, his phone at his ear and a smile on his face.</p><p>The curtain to the dressing room opened to reveal Bulma in her own attire with several hangers of clothing in her arms before she handed them to the staff member who assisted them so they could purchase everything she tried on.  She raised her eyebrow at him to dare him to say no to her purchase of several thousand dollars’ worth of clothing, but Vegeta winked at her as he pulled out his black Amex card to pay for everything as his men grabbed their purchases before following her out.</p><p>“Where are we going now?” Bulma asked, not looking at him as she took in the beautiful architecture of Saiyan Island.  It was her first time on the island, and if she was going to spend the next year here, she might as well enjoy every second of it.</p><p>Vegeta pointed to a <em>special</em> boutique across the one they had exited with a smirk, her eyes rounding excitedly as she peered into the window.  With his hand on the small of her back, he led her in as he told his men to wait outside, and as soon as Vegeta flashed his black Amex card, the boutique closed their shop to other patrons as Bulma selected a few things to try on.</p><p>Sitting on a white sofa in the waiting area of the dressing room with strawberries and champagne the staff had brought them, Vegeta finished checking all of his emails and messages.  “Bulma, what’s taking you so long to change?”</p><p>“I’m still trying on all the pieces.  I love everything I’ve tried on so far.  Have I told you that I <em>love</em> lingerie?”</p><p>Groaning, Vegeta’s pants grew tight as he imagined one particular piece on her body.</p><p>“Come out and show me.  You should model each piece like you did with the clothes.”</p><p>“Pfft, like you were paying attention when I did.”</p><p>“I’m always paying attention.”</p><p>When she remained quiet as the rustling sounds of fabric filled the silence, Vegeta made his way to the dressing room and entered.</p><p>“Get out!” she yelled as she turned to face him.  “Get out or else…”</p><p>“Or else what?  You’ll knee me again?”</p><p>Time seemed to stand still as he took in every inch of her exposed body, the lingerie barely covering anything as her breasts practically spilled out of the tiny material.  All of his blood traveled south as his mouth opened slightly at the sight of Bulma in the piece he wanted to see her in the most.  The lingerie was made of tiny pieces of black silk that left nothing to the imagination, contrasting beautifully against the creamy flesh he wanted to lick every inch of and have in his mouth.</p><p>Electricity sparked the air between them as Bulma seductively moved closer toward Vegeta until she was merely inches from him, her hand sliding up his chest to his shoulder before she whispered, “Or else, this will be the only time you’ll see me in this.”</p><p>With a growl, Vegeta wrapped a hand around her throat and backed her into the mirrored wall as his face pressed into her cheek.</p><p>“It’s by my order that we’re here so I’ll decide <strong><em>when</em></strong> I’m going to see this or any of the outfits you bought today with my money.”</p><p>Without waiting for a response, Vegeta released his hold on her and exited the room to wait for her on the sofa as he finished his champagne.</p><p>Minutes later, Bulma stomped out of the dressing room with the lingerie she had on moments ago in her hand and threw it at him.</p><p>“You can see it on yourself <em>whenever</em> you want,” she growled before stomping her way out of the store.</p><p>Chuckling to himself, thankful Bulma wasn’t a meek little woman, Vegeta ordered one of everything the stored owned in her size and tossed his card to them before running after her, telling his men to wait for their purchases to be wrapped for them.</p><p>
  <em>It’s going to be a fun year with you, woman.</em>
</p><p>*****</p><p>Bulma ran as fast as she could as she frantically searched for anyone who could possibly help her.  When she ended up at a dead end with a large body of water in front of her, she cursed before spotting police officers to the side, but her feet faltered.  <em>He’s in the mafia and probably has the local police in his pocket, not to mention I would lose my job if I somehow got away from him…</em></p><p>Cursing again, she turned to face the body of water and jumped when Vegeta stood a few feet away from her. </p><p>“Are you lost, baby girl?”</p><p>Bulma cringed.  “Please do <strong><em>not</em></strong> call me baby girl again.”</p><p>Vegeta took several steps closer until he stood in her personal space.  “Why didn’t you run to the police like any sane person would do?”</p><p>Bulma lifted her eyes to his defiantly.  “I thought it through and there was no point to involve people who can’t help me with my situation.”</p><p>“Smart woman.  Except…”</p><p>“Except?  What do you mean <em>except</em>?!”</p><p>His hand moved to her thigh and lifted it to wrap it around his waist.  “You should wear more comfortable shoes next time if you feel like running.”</p><p>“I only ran because you pissed me off and need some space from your overbearing ass.”</p><p>“Duly noted.  Do not piss you off when you wear sneakers then.”</p><p>Bulma tried to push him away as he chuckled, but he trapped her hands against his chest within one of his.</p><p>“You should stop fighting what I know you feel and take part of an adventure fate as given you.”</p><p>“It wasn’t fate…  It was you.”</p><p>“We have to make our own luck sometimes.”</p><p>“Let go of me.  You said earlier that you wouldn’t touch me without my consent or permission.”</p><p>Vegeta released his hold on Bulma as he took a step back and breathed deeply through his nose before cracking his neck.  “I’m not the monster you think I am.”</p><p>Bulma thought for several moments before speaking as they ogled each other.  “I want my laptop and cellphone back when we get home.”</p><p>Bulma didn’t wait for his response as she walked away from him with a victorious grin gracing her lips, missing his own smirk –not realizing her use of a certain word.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>💚💚 Lime warning!! 💚💚<br/>Finally, THE shower scene~<br/>Fan art at the end of the chapter</p>
<p>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next few days blurred as Bulma roamed the large estate and the vast land it sat on without Vegeta around –a little disappointed he was called away as soon as they returned to the house from their shopping trip.  Bulma wandered aimlessly at first as she got to know the entire layout of the place as the silence and loneliness started to slowly creep in on her until she found his study, enjoying the pictures and albums of Vegeta and his father.  It was clear to anyone that Vegeta had a strong loving relationship with his father, and it unexpectedly pained her that he lost someone he obviously loved so much.</p>
<p>While looking through albums she noticed the room smelled of his intoxicating cologne, and she closed her eyes as she luxuriated in his scent.  When she realized what she had done, her eyes snapped open and she told herself she would never enter the room again.  Bulma wouldn’t say she missed him, per se, but she did miss human interaction, and after spending some time by herself in an unfamiliar place, she was soon starved for it.</p>
<p>The only saving grace to the whole situation was Goku and getting to know each other as he got everything and anything she asked for –no matter how absurd. </p>
<p>Lounging near the pool in a risqué bikini, Bulma cackled as she recalled the horrified look on Goku’s face when she asked him to get her the largest piece of chocolate he could find –in the shape of a human penis.  Even though she knew Goku was an intimidating figure in the mafia in this part of the world, his amiable personality made it hard for her not to like him as he did his best to make her comfortable or make her laugh at his corny jokes.</p>
<p>“What’s so funny, B?”</p>
<p>“Goku!  I was laughing about the huge ass chocolate dick you got me the other day,” Bulma cackled again as his face scrunched together.  “I’m so glad you’re back!  I was starting to get bored and would love some company right now.” </p>
<p>Bulma lifted her sunglasses as she casually peered around Goku’s large frame to see if anyone else would join them.</p>
<p>“He won’t be joining us,” he said with a grin as he sat on the lounger next to her, his legs too long for the chair.</p>
<p>“I don’t know who you’re talking about,” she said as she rubbed at her eye before lowering her sunglasses.</p>
<p>“Oh, I think you do, Bulma.  Vegeta went to take a nap because he’s been up for the last 72 hours...”</p>
<p>“What?”  Bulma gaped.  “That’s how long he’s been gone...”</p>
<p>“That’s how he works sometimes,” Goku shrugged as he handed Bulma her cellphone and laptop.  “By the way, he meant to give these back to you before he left, but he had to leave so suddenly he forgot to give the order.”</p>
<p>Bulma was conflicted as she stared at her phone, wanting to call her sister to let her know she was alright, but also wanting to check up on Vegeta to see if <em>he</em> was alright.</p>
<p>“Call Tights first then go up to see him.”</p>
<p>“How did you… Never mind.  I swear you can read my mind sometimes…”</p>
<p>“It’s more like I can read your face,” Goku laughed.</p>
<p>Swiping at her phone, she quickly dialed Tights’ number.</p>
<p>“I’ve been worried sick when you didn’t call to check in, baby sis!  I was going to call the local authorities to find your ass!”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry!” Bulma laughed.  “Things have been crazy the last couple of days and my mind just blanked.”</p>
<p>“Tell me everything.  What has kept you so busy that you couldn’t call me!?”</p>
<p>Bulma eyed Goku next to her as she told her sister the story she devised over the last few days.  “Well…  I was offered a year’s contract on Saiyan Island with the new CEO of the Capsule Corp. hotels, and it was an offer I just <em>couldn’t</em> refuse.”</p>
<p>“Oh, so does that mean you’ll be there for the year and won’t be able to visit me in London?”</p>
<p>“I promise to visit when I can, maybe when it’s not as crazy here…  And can you do me a favor and get my stuff from my place?  I kinda broke up with Yamcha while on vacation…  Please don’t ask me why because you already know why I broke up with him.”</p>
<p>“I wasn’t going to say anything, but… I told you so.  You should have broken up with him ages ago, Bulma.  You two weren’t in the healthiest relationship…”</p>
<p>“I know that now.  I can’t believe I was so stupid for so long…”</p>
<p>“It happens, Bulma, especially when you’ve been with him for so long, but forget about him, I say.  Now tell me, what are you going to do about clothing and expenses since you won’t be able to come home?”</p>
<p>“Vegeta Ouji, the new CEO, is taking care of everything.  I was given stipends for new clothes, food, and living arrangements on top of my salary.”</p>
<p>“Wow!  No wonder you took the offer!  That sounds amazing.”</p>
<p>“You have <em>no</em> idea,” Bulma replied unenthusiastically.   “Tights, I don’t have much time left to talk, but know that I’m fine, and I promise to call when I can.  I love you~”</p>
<p>“I love you, too.  I’m going to miss you, B.”</p>
<p>Bulma felt the prickle of tears behind her lids as she smiled before they said their final goodbyes.</p>
<p>“Try not to wake him until it’s time to leave,” Goku stood with a chuckle before ruffling her hair as if she was a ten year old, but quickly turned toward her after taking a few steps.  “You shouldn’t fight your feelings for him so hard.  Give him a fair chance.  He isn’t as bad of a guy as you think he might be.”</p>
<p>Goku’s words repeated in her head as she watched him enter the house before her eyes fell to the laptop and phone on her lap.  Holding them to her chest, she stood and made her way to the bedroom she designated as hers.  When she opened the door, she was surprised to see a shirtless Vegeta in her bed, sleeping peacefully.</p>
<p>Her first instinct was to yell at him and kick him out, but she stopped herself when she remembered he hadn’t gotten any sleep in the last 72 hours.</p>
<p>Bulma treaded quietly around the room to set her laptop and phone on the dresser before she turned toward the bathroom for a shower, but she stopped in her tracks as she stared at him. </p>
<p>
  <em>What if he wakes up while I shower?</em>
</p>
<p>Now by his side, she took in his peaceful face as he slept and tensed when he whispered her name in his sleep as a dopey smile graced his lips before he mumbled something incoherently.  A smile appeared on her own lips at the mention of her name in his dreams, but it slowly faded as her eyes traveled lower to his side, seeing the healed bullet wound he had mentioned on the day he and his father were shot.  Her fingers hovered over the spot for several moments, but pulled away when he mumbled her name again.</p>
<p>Smiling again, her eyes drifted to other parts of his bare chest, wanting to feel his warm skin against her hands and glide her tongue over every harden muscle as she felt herself grow wet.  Bulma licked her lips when her eyes moved to the deeply grooved ‘V’ lined at his hips before they moved even lower, and she almost groaned at the outline of his enormous erection straining against his pants. </p>
<p>
  <em>I’m going to need to order a vibrator and some lube if I’m not going to have sex for the next year…</em>
</p>
<p>With one last look at his body, she made her way into the bathroom and turned on the shower as she peeled off her bikini, peeking over her shoulder to make sure Vegeta hadn’t awaken.  After a few seconds in which he didn’t stir an inch, Bulma’s hand slid down her body to touch herself, needing a badly needed release.</p>
<p>*****</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>((For those of you who haven't seen the movie, this is the layout of the bedroom.  The door/ wall to the bathroom is made of glass &amp; features 2 shower heads.))</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Vegeta first entered his bedroom, he smirked when he found her unique floral scent with the hint of mint all over the room as he took in a lungful of it before knocking out on the sheets that were saturated in her smell, and as soon as he started to dream, he saw her face smiling at him –whispering her words of affection.</p>
<p>It wasn’t long before he sensed someone nearby and started to slowly rise from his nap as he got another whiff of her, stronger than before.  He knew he needed more sleep after working for so many days straight, but something in his body told him to wake as his dream of Bulma on her knees started to fade.  Blinking his eyes several times to clear his vision and head, he thought he was still dreaming as he saw Bulma’s naked silhouette in his bathroom. </p>
<p>
  <em>She’s touching herself.</em>
</p>
<p>Rubbing at his erection while slowly rising from the bed, he watched her for several seconds as she tried to cover her moans by covering her mouth with her other hand.</p>
<p>With a grunt, he quickly stood to remove the remaining clothes he had left on and made his way toward the bathroom to open the glass doors.  He smirked when she jumped slightly and quickly removed her hand from between her legs as she stepped into the water of her shower head as he turned on his own, placing his hands on the wall to lean into the spray of the cool water as he closed his eyes.</p>
<p>Vegeta didn’t have to see Bulma to know that her eyes were glued to his naked form.</p>
<p>“We’re leaving for a few days to attend some parties as guests after the ball tonight so take that into consideration while packing.”</p>
<p>When she didn’t say anything, he opened his eyes to find hers on his protruding cock, her bottom lip between her teeth.  Moving closer to her, he took himself into his hand and stroked as he growled, “Why are you looking at my cock?  Do you want to touch it, taste it?”</p>
<p>Bulma released her bottom lip from between her teeth and licked her lips as her hands went to his hips, her fingers dangerously close to the base of his erection before pushing his body directly under the spray of her shower head, careful in not touching him with any part of her body except for her hands. </p>
<p>Vegeta lifted the fingers that were inside of her minutes ago by her wrist and placed them into his mouth before groaning as he sucked on them as her lips parted with a moan, licking each of her fingers sensually before removing them to slide her hand down his chest. </p>
<p>Bulma’s hand lingered on the hard muscles there as they stared hungrily at each other before she slowly moved them down to his abdomen, inches away from the erection he stroked leisurely between them.  Trailing her eyes down from his face to his body and finally to the cock she desperately wanted, she watched him move his hand the way she wanted to touch him before pushing him against the cold stone wall, taking a step back with a smug look on her face before turning.  She didn’t get far when his hand gripped her tightly around the back of her neck and brought her flush against his body under the spray of the water, trapping his erection against her belly as his lips brushed against hers as he spoke.</p>
<p>“Woman…  It’s difficult to react in a different way when your whole life is centered on taking everything with force.  <strong><em>Especially</em></strong> if someone is taking away a pleasure you truly desire,” Vegeta growled as his hungry look turned possessive as he squeezed the back of her neck tighter. “I told you <strong><em>not</em></strong> to provoke me.”</p>
<p>“Or what?” Bulma spat smugly as she glared at him, even though she wanted nothing more than to be fucked against the wall she shoved him against.</p>
<p>Their desired filled eyes clashed with each other as water cascaded down their bodies until Bulma smirked, pushing away from him again with one last look at his erection before turning to exit the bathroom with a sway of her hips.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>For those not on Twitter, the amazing <a href="https://twitter.com/PatriciaBriefs">Patricia Briefs</a> (click on her name for the link to her Twitter) has created art for a part of this chapter!  Go check her out &amp; support her, if possible!</p>
<p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>PLEASE DO NOT REPOST HER ART ANYWHERE!!  ASK FOR PERMISSION FIRST IF YOU WANT TO USE HER WORK IN ANY WAY OR FORM!!!</strong> </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u"><strong></strong> </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm going to try and update twice a week.  Tuesdays or Wednesdays and Saturdays or Sundays<br/>Subscribe to get email notifications for updates!</p>
<p>Countlessly Conquered will be updated this weekend too!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>WARNINGS (2): 💚 LIME and 🗣🗣🗣 mentions of human (specifically children) TRAFFICKING</p><p>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The car pulled up to a private airport, and Bulma felt her stomach drop as a cold sweat covered her body.  “You didn’t say anything about flying…  I’m not going…”</p><p>Vegeta chuckled as he exited his side of the car, waiting for one of his men to open the door for her.  When she didn’t exit, he told the guard to carry her to the plane as she screamed obscenities at them.</p><p>“She has quite the temper, but I like her,” Goku chuckled next to him.</p><p>Vegeta sighed.  “At least I won’t be bored.”</p><p>Nappa clapped him on the shoulder as they turned to climb the stairs to the plane.  “All the luck to you, Vegeta.”</p><p>As his men settled in the front of the plane, Vegeta made his way to the back where Bulma was strapped to her seat, fuming and grumbling under her breath as her face grew unnaturally pale.  Before sitting, he reached out to pull at the ties of the curtains to close off the area from his men, wanting relative privacy with Bulma.</p><p>“Vegeta, please…” she whispered.  “I don’t want to go anymore.”</p><p>Vegeta sat on the long couch, across the aisle and adjacent to her seat, as he stared at her nervous profile before he leaned into her space and placed his chin on her bare shoulder –her low cut white silk camisole displaying her generous breasts delectably.</p><p>“Why?  You were all set to go when we left the house, but as soon as we got to the airport…  You’re afraid of flying, aren’t you?”</p><p>She nodded once as her knee bounced nervously.</p><p>“You flew to Sicily and had a return ticket to London.  Why would you fly anywhere if you are afraid to do it?”</p><p>“Because I would never be able to travel around the world to visit all the places I’ve always wanted to see…  When I fly, I take pills to knock me out during the flight.  Please… Let me off the plane, Vegeta.  I can travel there by boat…”</p><p>The plane started to move as it made its way down the airstrip as Bulma’s eyes rounded before it took off into the air.</p><p>Vegeta kissed her tense shoulder before his fingers moved to one of her nipples, circling the area until it pebbled.  “It’s a very short flight, and I can take your mind off your fear until we land in Rome, but I’ll need to <em>touch</em> you.”</p><p>Bulma’s eyes bored into his beautiful obsidian ones before she nodded once, again, as her hands gripped the armrests at her sides when the plane shook from turbulence.  “Please, but don’t…”</p><p>“I promise to stop when you tell me to, Bulma.”</p><p>Taking a deep steadying breath to calm himself, he slowly undid the straps wrapped around her body until she was freed.  Vegeta pulled Bulma up to stand and guided her across the aisle by his hand to have her sit across his lap as he leaned back into his seat, her hand landing on his chest as the plane shook again.</p><p>“What are you going to do?”  Bulma whispered as her fingers clawed into his shirt.</p><p>Smirking, he raised his hand to rub at her nipple again before pinching lightly, causing her to gasp loudly as his other arm wrapped around her waist to keep her body close to his.  “Shh, you don’t want the men in front to hear you as I <em>help</em> you with your fear of flying.”</p><p>Their eyes locked as Vegeta slid his hand under the deep ‘V’ of her camisole and cupped a generous breast that overfilled his large hand, grateful she chose not to wear a bra as a mix between a sigh and a moan escaped her lips.</p><p>“Vegeta~”</p><p>The thumb rubbing against her harden peak stilled for a second before it resumed its movements as he savored the way she moaned his name, committing it to memory.</p><p>When she shut her eyes, he gave her breast another squeeze before removing his hand to undo the buttons of her pants, thankful she didn’t protest.  Slipping his hand in, Vegeta swore as his fingers came in contact with her soaked panties –surprised at how wet she was with such little provocation as he harden underneath her ass as his fingers tugged her panties aside and dipped into her wetness.</p><p>With a growl, he leaned his head forward to lick against her collarbone before dipping further down to take a harden nipple into his mouth through her camisole.  He was delighted when her hands lifted to cradle his head closer to her as she rubbed her ass against his lap.</p><p>“Vegeta, please~”</p><p>“What, Bulma?  Tell me what you need.  Fuck, please tell me you need me as much as I need you.”</p><p>“I-I need…”</p><p>“Say it, and I’ll give it to you.  I’ll give you everything you ask for.”</p><p>Bulma opened her eyes to find Vegeta staring ravenously at her, but his hungry gaze wasn’t the only things she saw in the depths of his eyes; she also saw sincerity and, dare she say, <em>love</em> behind his possessive stare as she almost gave in to her desires for him.  An odd feeling she had never felt before for any man came over her as she opened her mouth to tell him she gave her consent to whatever he desired, to have his way with her.  However, the plane shook violently again as her hands moved to cup his face, causing her to squeal, clutch at his hair, and bounce on his lap as he swore.</p><p>“Can you just hold me for a while?” she asked in a soft voice as her body shook from fear.</p><p>His fingers stilled at her words before he quickly withdrew them and placed them in front of her lips.  “Sure, but you need to suck on my fingers.  They seem to need <em>cleaning</em>.”</p><p>Wrapping her tiny hand around his thick wrist, she moved his fingers to his lips instead.  “No, you <em>clean</em> them.”</p><p>Vegeta watched as her eyes dilated and a shiver, not from fear, racked her body as he licked and sucked on the fingers that were inside of her, her mouth opening slightly as she watched him.  Not wanting to waste an opportunity, he quickly cupped the back of her head with his other hand and brought her lips down to his as their tongues dueled between his fingers, making Bulma taste herself.</p><p>He smirked against her lips as he removed his fingers from their mouths, Bulma deepening the kiss now that she was able before the pilot’s announcement on the intercom alerted them of their arrival within the next hour.</p><p>Pulling back slowly, Bulma smiled self-consciously against Vegeta’s lips as he followed her movements in order to prolong the kiss, continuing to lick at her mouth before she placed her head on his shoulder.  “Thank you for taking my mind off of flying and stopping when I asked, even though I can feel how hard you are underneath me.  I really hate flying…”</p><p>“Believe me, woman.  It was my pleasure.”</p><p>Closing his eyes with a smirk and a sigh, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer into his body as he thought of ways to calm his erection for the rest of the flight.</p><p>*****</p><p>Bulma’s eyes darted everywhere as soon as they landed in Rome, taking in the sights of the gorgeous city she had never been to as they made their way to the hotel.</p><p>“You can see more of Rome when I meet with a few of my associates during the week.”</p><p>“I can’t wait~” Bulma responded as she continued to stare out the window, awed by the beautiful architecture of the ancient city.</p><p>When they pulled up to Rome’s location of The Capsule Corp. Hotel, Bulma gaped at how stunning it was compared to the others she had visited in other countries as the doorman opened her car door.</p><p>Vegeta was quickly at her side and offered his arm to her before guiding her inside.</p><p>“There will be hair and makeup artists waiting in our suite to help you ready for the ball tonight so let them do as they please.  There will be important people there, and I need to make an appearance.”</p><p>“What kind of ball is it?”</p><p>“It’s actually more of an annual fundraising event for a foundation founded years ago by my father called The King’s Liberation.</p><p>“And what kind of nefarious things do you do with the money raised?”</p><p>“The King’s Liberation is for a children’s charity event,” Vegeta chuckled.  “And we use the money for the prevention of human trafficking, specifically with children, and the rehabilitation of said children if they were unfortunately trafficked.”</p><p>Bulma’s head snapped to his as they waited for the elevator.  “What?”</p><p>He turned to her with a sheepish smile.  “I told you I’m not a monster.  When will you start believing me, Bulma?”</p><p>They entered the elevator, Vegeta stopping his men from entering with them as the door slid closed.</p><p>“Why didn’t you tell me?”</p><p>“Would it have mattered?”</p><p>“Yes…” she whispered as she wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her face into his chest.</p><p>“What’s the matter?”  Vegeta lifted her face to his as tears fell from her eyes, not liking the distraught look on her lovely features as his heart constricted at the sight.</p><p>“I guess you couldn’t find out everything about me,” she laughed, sounding watery with her tears.  “I was…”</p><p>She paused for so long he thought she would never tell him.</p><p>“Tell me, Bulma.  You can tell me anything.”</p><p>Staring up at him, Bulma licked her dry lips before speaking.  “I was almost trafficked as a child…  If it weren’t for my sister and her quick thinking, I wouldn’t be here today.”</p><p>Vegeta tensed at her words, vowing to himself that he would find the bastards that dared to touch his Bulma.  He wanted to ask further questions, but she continued speaking as she cleared her throat.</p><p>“When I was a child and my family first emigrated to the U.K. to live in London, we didn’t know which streets were safe to tread down or what areas to avoid.  One day, I went out to explore without telling anyone, thinking I was a ‘big girl’ and not needing anyone to hold my hand to cross the street, but I ended up in an area I had never been in before.  I knew something was wrong when a group of men started following me, trying to lure me into their van with promises of candy and money, but I knew not to fall for their trap.  When I turned down the next street, there were more men waiting for me, and they pushed me into the van…  I was fortunate though, compared to other children, because my sister had been following me from a distance, letting me be independent until I was in danger.  Tights acted quickly and was able to find police officers down the road, and they came to my rescue and luckily, they were able to capture and arrest all of the people involved with the trafficking ring in that area.  You have no idea how scared I was when they told me I would go for a high price because of my age and looks.  I was only 10 then…” </p><p>A few more tears fell down her face before she rose on her toes to kiss him lightly on the lips.  “Thank you for continuing your father’s charity through your foundation that’s so near and dear to my heart, ‘Geta.”</p><p>Vegeta wrapped his arms around her shaking shoulders to comfort her, kissing the top of her head before a smirked appeared on his lips like an idiot – despite the tragic story about her life she willingly shared with him – focusing on the name she called him as he tilted her face to his.  “It is a great privilege to be the chairman in my father’s foundation for this charity because I believe it is truly a vile matter that should be eradicated in this world.”</p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p>“There’s no need to thank me for this, but could you call me ‘Geta again?”</p><p>Bulma laughed as she wiped the last of her tears from her eyes as the elevator doors finally opened.  “Thank you, <em>‘Geta</em>~”</p><p>Keeping one arm wrapped around his waist, Bulma let Vegeta guide her to the penthouse suite where two people awaited her arrival to help her with her hair and makeup for the charity ball that resonated close to her heart.</p><p>Before letting her go into her private room, Vegeta lifted her hand to his lips.  “I’ll be waiting with bated breath until you return to my side.”</p><p>Bulma lifted her free hand and cupped his face, scratching at the stubble growing there.  “I’ll be back soon so try to get some rest while you can.”</p><p>When she turned to move, he pulled her back to face him.</p><p>“Bulma, I…”</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“I…”  He smiled sadly before shaking his head, almost as if he were dislodging the words he truly wanted to say.  “I can’t wait to see you in your dress.”</p><p>With one last look at him, Bulma turned toward her room –her heart beating erratically in her chest.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I read that London is a safe place to visit and live, but for the sake of the story, London had to be a bit tarnished in a dodgy unknown location. Sorry to my Londoners~</p><p>The next chapter will also have mentions of human (specifically children) trafficking so I apologize if that is a trigger to some readers. I thought it was very random for them to go to a ball in the movie when there was no reason given for them to go to one so I tied in the beginning of the movie with this event.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>WARNINGS (2): Mentions of human (specifically children) TRAFFICKING and sexual touching done by another to a main character</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>Vegeta leaned against the couch as he waited for Bulma to exit her room, excitement radiating off his body as he wondered which dress she chose to wear.  When the click of the door sounded, he straightened as a huge grin appeared on his lips.</p><p>“Out of all the expensive dresses you bought, you chose this one.”</p><p>“How could I possibly wear a dress worth thousands when that money could have been used for your charity?  Besides, I know you like me in this dress.”</p><p>Vegeta chuckled.  “Don’t worry, I have plenty of money to buy you things <em>and</em> fund the foundation, if need be.”</p><p>With a smile, Bulma spun slowly for him as he took in her shapely figure in the tempting black dress she wore for him so many nights ago when she had him touch her wet core for the first time.</p><p>Adjusting himself blatantly in front of her as his eyes zeroed in on her exposed leg, he groaned.  “Are you wearing panties?”</p><p>Bulma winked at him.  “Maybe you can find out later.”</p><p>“Or,” he growled as he reached for her, “I can find out now.”</p><p>Laughing, Bulma anticipated his move and easily evaded him by spinning away.  However, she didn’t get far when his body covered hers from behind, trapping her between his body and the wall as he whispered his next words.</p><p>“What did I say about <strong><em>provoking</em></strong> me?” he rumbled in her ear as his hands rested on the wall near her head, sending a visible shiver down her spine as goosebumps appeared on her exposed skin.</p><p>His breathing and lips against her ear tickled and made her lean more fully into his body as he thought about them in the same position, but naked as he felt his cock twitch in his pants.  <em>Calm down, you’ll have her soon.  Don’t rush her or she might resent you…</em></p><p>Vegeta’s fantasy of taking her from behind was cut short as he willed his body to calm as he spun her around and lifted his hand to caress his fingers gently against her cheek before cupping it, his look of desire transforming for the only woman he ever wanted in his life.</p><p>“I told you before; I am not a gentle man…  But I can be…  I’d like you to teach me to be gentle for you.”</p><p>With one last look at her parted lips, Vegeta smiled and pushed away from the wall and her warm body before placing her hand in his to lead her out the doors.</p><p>*****</p><p>Bulma’s heart melted at his words and tender actions as they repeated over and over again in her head.</p><p>
  <em>‘I’d like you to teach me to be gentle for you…’</em>
</p><p>Her gaze drifted to his side of the car, the side of his lips twitching before his eyes met hers.</p><p>“What?  Do I have something in my beard?”</p><p>“No, it’s nothing.”</p><p>Turning her head back to her window, she slid her hand across the space between them and took hold of his hand, entwining their fingers.  Her smile widen when he squeezed her hand, and when she turned to face him again, he lifted their joined hands and kissed each of her fingers before gently biting her thumb.</p><p>Bulma’s core clenched at the unexpected feeling of arousal that shot down her body as her mouth opened on a pant.</p><p>He smirked, knowing the effect it had on her body, and she didn’t know if she wanted to shove him away or pull him closer as his hand went to the inside pocket of his tux jacket to pull out two matching black masks.</p><p>“A masquerade?”</p><p>“This year’s theme.  Come closer, and I’ll help you put yours on before we arrive.”</p><p>Leaning toward him, she closed her eyes as he fastened the beautifully beaded mask for her as she in turn did the same for him.</p><p>Bulma pretended to fumble with his mask as she took in his features, even though she already knew them by memory from her dreams of him over the years – only solidifying more as she spent more time with him.  He was a gorgeous man with his unique flame-like hair, a blemish-free regal face, a strong nose, and full sensual lips that she wanted to suck on desperately.</p><p>She straightened when her eyes came in contact with his striking obsidian ones, a smirk on his lips.</p><p>“Shut up,” she smiled with a blush.</p><p>“I didn’t say anything.”</p><p>He kissed the back of her hand as the car rolled to a stop, and she turned to exit the door that was opened for her, Vegeta meeting her quickly at her side.</p><p>Taking his arm, Bulma took in the finely dressed men and women around her as they made their way up the grand stairway into the venue where a brightly lit ballroom was filled with even more elegantly dressed people.</p><p>“Would you like something to drink?”</p><p>“Some champagne, if they have any.”</p><p>“I made sure they stocked up on your favorite Dom Perignon,” he grinned, kissing her temple before stepping away.</p><p>Bulma smiled to herself as she wandered the room until she stumbled across a wall with several enormous photos of little boys and girls of all ages, descriptions of their tragic stories underneath each one.  Her heart broke for each and every one as she read about their capture, what they were forced to do, and finally their rescue with descriptions of where they were now, many joining the foundation to help others like them.</p><p>When she moved to read about the next child in the following photo, she ran into an older, yet handsome man.  “Excuse me.  I am so sorry~”</p><p>“Nonsense, it was my fault for not looking where I was going,” the British man said, his eyes widening as he took in Bulma’s appearance.</p><p>Bulma smiled politely as she turned to read about the next child.</p><p>“Such a tragedy these children have gone through,” he interrupted, dapping at his watery eyes.</p><p>“Yes, quite.  As a child who was dangerously close to being trafficked herself, my heart breaks for each and every one of them.”</p><p>The man gasped.  “Is that why you are here tonight?  I cannot imagine how it would feel to have such a vile thing happen to me yet alone when I was a child.”</p><p>Bulma smiled sadly as she stared at the photo of the young girl in front of them.  “It truly is a frightening experience.  Imagine being a happy child without a care in the world when suddenly grown men surround you, trying to lure you away from the only life you know… from what makes you happy… from what makes you feel safe.  From my personal experience, the first few moments were terrifying… because I thought I would never see my family, friends, or anyone I knew again as they spoke about me as if I were a piece of meat to be sold at the highest price… to the highest bidder…  I cannot imagine what <em>these</em> children went through or how they were used when I was so fortunate to have been saved.”</p><p>Bulma turned to stare at the man beside her, tears streaming down his face as he clutched her hand in both of his.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” Bulma laughed nervously.  “Are you okay?  I didn’t mean to make you cry.”</p><p>“I’m fine, my dear.  I just need a moment, but thank you for sharing your story.  It has deeply moved me and now I need to find someone to assist me.”</p><p>“Can I do anything to assist you?  I would be happy to help in any way since I made you cry unintentionally.”</p><p>The man patted her hand before releasing her.  “No, you’ve done enough, dear.”</p><p>Confused by him, Bulma watched the man walk away, wiping his tears from his eyes, before he stopped in front of Vegeta, pointing in her direction during their conversation.  She smiled and waved at them as the man pulled out a business card and handed it to Vegeta, patting him on the back before disappearing into the crowd as Vegeta slowly made his way to her with a huge grin.</p><p>“What was that all about?” she asked as she took the champagne, taking several sips before placing the glass on a nearby table.</p><p>Vegeta only laughed as he shook his head, gazing at her with a look of utter awe on his face.  “That man you were just speaking with is the leading tech giant in Europe, and he wants to donate five million dollars to the foundation.”</p><p>“What?” she gasped as her eyes rounded.</p><p>“What did you say to him?”</p><p>“I just told him about my experience with trafficking…”</p><p>“You are magnificent, Bulma.”</p><p>“But I didn’t really do anything.”</p><p>Cupping her face as he tilted her head up to his, Vegeta wrapped an arm around her to draw her into his warmth, their smiles growing with happiness before his eyes turned heated.</p><p>“I want you,” he growled before bending his head to capture her lips with his.</p><p>She opened for him instinctively and moaned as his tongue swept roughly into her mouth, her own pushing back against his.  Bulma wanted more of him, wanted more of his rough kisses, but he pulled back too soon, moving to kiss her forehead as they breathed each other in.</p><p>“‘Geta…” she whispered against his lips as her hands pulled at his head for another kiss, but he pulled away with a groan to stand by her side – his arm wrapping around her waist.</p><p>“Another kiss like that,” he whispered into her ear, “and I might take you against the wall in front of everyone here.”</p><p>Bulma laughed as she wrapped her own arm around his waist, tugging him with her toward the next photo.</p><p>“So you’ve finally found her,” came a bored feminine voice behind them.</p><p>They turned and Bulma watched as a striking blonde woman stepped into Vegeta’s personal space, seeing red when the blonde cupped his face affectionately as he dropped his arm from her waist.</p><p>She lifted her hand in greeting.  “My name is Bulma.  You are?”</p><p>The woman removed her flamboyant mask and smirked haughtily at her, taking her hand.  “18.  The first and <em>true</em> love of Vegeta.”</p><p>Vegeta grabbed 18’s wrist harshly and threw it aside, a look of disgust on his face as he glared at her.  “What do you want?”</p><p>18 leaned into his body to whisper into his ear.  “I expected better.”</p><p>“Enough,” he spat as he tried to lean away, but she only followed.</p><p>“Should I kill her?”  18 continued to whisper as her hand slid up his chest.  “I should take the most precious thing in the world away from you after what you did to me.”</p><p>Stepping back of her own accord, her hand resting over his heart, 18 glared at him then at Bulma before slowly walking away with a chuckle and a curl of her lips. </p><p>“Well?” Bulma prompted.  “I’m waiting for an explanation.”</p><p>“18 was…. an on-and-off <em>relationship</em> that was terminated quite recently.”</p><p>“How recently?”</p><p>“I officially left her the day you landed in Sicily, but I hadn’t seen her in months before then.”</p><p>Bulma scoffed, telling herself she was <strong><em>not</em></strong> jealous.</p><p>“You have to know that I never lied to her about you and my search for you.  Your portraits have been hanging in my home for years, and she never believed that I would find you.  She knew about you before we started anything and knew I would drop her as soon as I found you.”</p><p>Bulma’s eyes drifted away from his as she stared at anything but him.  “What did she whisper to you?”</p><p>“It doesn’t matter.”</p><p>“Tell me.  I have the right to know.”</p><p>Vegeta sighed as he reached for her hand.  “She said she will kill you.”</p><p>Bulma flinched at his words and dropped his hand as if it were on fire, stepping away from him.</p><p>“Bulma, I will never let anyone hurt you.  I’ll take care of her.”</p><p>“I want to leave, Vegeta.”  Turning without waiting for a response or a look his way, Bulma headed toward the exit.</p><p>*****</p><p>After taking a shower, Bulma paced in her room in the fluffy bathrobe and slippers the hotel provided.  She knew she was being a brat over his past, giving Vegeta the silent treatment the entire ride back as he tried to speak to her before he gave up in frustration.</p><p>
  <em>I shouldn’t be jealous over an ex he wants nothing to do with anymore, even if she threatened my life...</em>
</p><p>With her decision made, she opened the door to her room to make her way to his on the other side of the suite, but she froze when she found him sitting on the loveseat in the shared living area, leaning his head on the back of the sofa with his eyes shut.</p><p>“Sit,” was all he said and her body did his bidding at his commanding tone.</p><p>They sat on the sofa in silence, waiting for the other to speak first in the dimly lit room.  The situation could have been romantic in any other circumstance, but with the unresolved tension between them, it was anything but romantic.</p><p>Turning her body toward his, Bulma placed her hand on his knee to get his attention.  “Vegeta, I want to apologize for being… well, a child earlier.  We both have our pasts, and I was frightened by her words and… a little jealous…”</p><p>Opening his eyes, his head slowly shifted toward her as he wrapped his hand around her throat.</p><p>“I can protect you from her, but tell me.  How apologetic are you, woman?”</p><p>Slightly thrilled by where things could lead as electricity sparked between them, Bulma sucked on her bottom lip as her hands came up to cover the hand that was at her throat.</p><p>“How apologetic do you want me to be?”</p><p>He mumbled something incoherently before his hand squeezed her throat harder, not to the point of it being painful, but enough to excite her as his other hand moved to undo his belt – his obvious erection straining against his trousers.</p><p>Even though she wanted nothing more than to see his beautifully large cock again, to have it inside of her, needing the hard fuck she had been craving for months – something told her it wasn’t the right time.</p><p>“Vegeta…  I don’t think I, we should…”</p><p>“Are you saying no?”</p><p>“I’m saying ‘no’ for <em>now</em>, but I think we should…”</p><p>The door to the suite opened suddenly as an attractive woman in a leather coat and stiletto boots entered with a smile, his eyes never leaving Bulma’s direction as she glared at the woman. </p><p>“Good evening,” she purred.</p><p>Bulma watched as the woman gracefully stripped off her coat, revealing the barely there lingerie underneath as anger boiled within her.</p><p>“What the fuck is this, Vegeta?  Who is she?”</p><p>He remained silent as one of his powerful thighs came across both of hers as she tried to rise, but his hand at her throat and his weight trapped her on the sofa next to him as the woman stood in front of Vegeta with a seductive grin.</p><p>“Let go of me!  I want to leave.”</p><p>His eyes bore into hers as the woman knelt, her hands sliding up his thighs unhurriedly before reaching his belt to finish undoing it before moving to the button of his trousers.</p><p>Bulma shut her eyes, not wanting to see another woman touching him, especially in a sexual manner, but the hand at her throat tightened.  “Open your fucking eyes.  I’m going to show you what you’re missing, what could be fucking yours.”</p><p>She did as she was told, his domineering tone coming out again as his eyes remained on her – his gaze never wavering from her since the woman walked in.</p><p>“Please… Don’t do this,” Bulma whispered as tears prickled her eyes.  “Please, ‘Geta…”</p><p>With a curse, Vegeta released his hold on her and shoved the woman in front of him aside, the woman falling unceremoniously on her ass with a look of surprise. </p><p>“Get out,” he growled angrily as he stared at the woman for the first time.</p><p>The woman scrambled to her feet and hastily exited the room as Vegeta pulled Bulma onto his lap, wiping the tears that fell.</p><p>“I’m sorry, Bulma…  I didn’t mean to…  Fuck, I’m so sorry.”</p><p>Pushing at his chest, Bulma stood and ran to her room, locking the door behind her as she heard him curse again, her tears blurring her vision.</p><p>
  <em>Why does my heart hurt so much?</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Two steps forward and now 100 steps back... </p><p> </p><p>  </p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>“Are you still mad at him?” Goku asked as he handed Bulma a cone of strawberry gelato.  “It’s been a few days already.  Can’t you forgive him?”</p><p>Bulma glared at Goku as she took the cone.  “I’m.  Not.  Mad.”</p><p>“Says the woman who just snatched the cone out of my <em>helpful</em> hand.”</p><p>“Sorry, it’s just...  How could he have another woman come to our room to… to <em>service</em> him!?”</p><p>“That might have been my fault…”</p><p>“<strong><em>What</em></strong> do you mean, <em>Goku</em>?”</p><p>“You might have noticed that Vegeta has a stick up his ass most of the time due to his <em>occupation</em>, and he needs a… <em>release</em> of sorts for some of the tension that builds.  And since I know you aren’t giving him what he <em>needs</em>, I might have sent that prostitute to your room to <em>help</em> him out.”</p><p>Bulma punched his chest, flinching when it hurt her hand more than him.  “Asshole!  What the fuck were you thinking?!”</p><p>“You’re the one who proclaimed you weren’t going to sleep with him for the next year.  I was only helping my cousin out…”</p><p>“Is that why you have a black eye and a busted lip?”</p><p>Goku touched his swollen left eye, flinching at the contact as he tried to smile despite the pain he was in.  “I would do it again.  My little stunt proves to me that you have feelings for my stubborn cousin.”</p><p>“I hate you.”</p><p>“No, you don’t,” he smirked.</p><p>Licking her gelato, Bulma stealthily shifted her eyes in the direction of Vegeta, who was speaking to one of the many associates he had to meet during the week, but quickly averted them when she found him staring at her.</p><p>
  <em>Why didn’t he just tell me he wasn’t the one to call a prostitute?  He wouldn’t have had to deal with my ornery ass if he did…  But…</em>
</p><p>“He let that woman touch him... sensually.  How could I forgive him for that?”</p><p>Goku sighed.  “Look, I’m sorry things turned out the way it did… I wholly take the blame for it, and I’ll understand if you can’t forgive <strong><em>me</em></strong>.  I thought it was a good idea at the time because I saw the look of frustration on his face when you guys returned to the hotel so I called a service and gave her my key to your suite.  He had absolutely no hand in the matter even if he did make it seem like he did.”</p><p>Goku lifted his hand to hold her free one, avoiding her gaze.  “Vegeta and I were practically raised as brothers, lost loved ones over the years, and have seen and done a lot of <em>things</em> for the sake of our mafia family that would give lesser men nightmares, but I have never seen him more frustrated or clueless about anything in his life before he met you.  I thought a professional blowjob would release some of that tension within him that he’s been holding onto for so long, especially when I know he hasn’t had sex in almost a year.  I hope you can forgive his lapse in judgement at such a vulnerable and confusing time in his life.  I just know he is berating himself for letting things happen the way it did, and I know he’s been giving you space so he doesn’t upset you again.  You have to know he really does… <em>care</em> about you.”</p><p>
  <em>‘I told you before; I am not a gentle man…  But I can be…  I’d like you to teach me to be gentle for you.’</em>
</p><p>Bulma blinked several times to stop her tears as Vegeta’s words repeated in her head as she clearly heard the love Goku had for him.  “You really <em>care</em> for your cousin, don’t you?”</p><p>“Anything for family.”</p><p>Bulma gave Goku a hug before pulling back to punch his chest again, even though she knew it would hurt her.  “You’re on my shit list until further notice, buddy.”</p><p>Goku laughed as he covered her hand over his chest, above his heart.  “As long as <em>everyone</em> is forgiven.”</p><p>“Maybe...”  Laughing, Bulma pulled her hand out of his grasp, taking another peek at Vegeta – who glanced her way at the same time.</p><p>“So he knows Italian.”</p><p>“Yep,” Goku answered with a smirk.  “Vegeta and I are fluent in several languages actually.”</p><p>“How many does he know?”</p><p>“Oh, not ‘how many do <em>we</em> know,’ but <em>he</em>…” Goku waggled his eyebrows, wincing only slightly at the pain.</p><p>Bulma shoved at his shoulder as he chuckled.  “Obviously, he knows English, Italian, and Saiyan, but he’s also fluent in Spanish and Japanese.”</p><p>“Hmm…  Impressive, and I thought I knew a lot at four.” </p><p>Goku chuckled.  “If there’s anything else you want to know about <em>him</em>, just ask.  I know almost everything about <em>him</em>.”</p><p>Bulma stuck her tongue out at Goku, but soon laughed with him as she continued to lick at her cone.  “How long will this one take?  This is the third guy he met today.”</p><p>Shrugging, Goku pulled out his phone from his coat pocket and grinned as he checked his messages.  “Could be five minutes, could be another hour.”</p><p>“Why are you smiling?  Are you messaging Chichi again?”</p><p>“How did you know?”</p><p>“She tells me everything.”</p><p>Turning her body with a smile to let her friend flirt with Goku, she was surprised to see Vegeta still staring at her, his eyes boring into hers before scanning the outdoor bar – his gaze turning annoyed before landing on hers again.</p><p>Bulma spun away from his direct view when he stood and started to make his way to them with a look of intent.</p><p>“What are you doing?” Goku raised a brow at her sudden movements.</p><p>“I’m not ready to confront him, and he’s headed this way…”</p><p>“I don’t know what you did,” Goku said with a chuckle.  “But he looks pissed.”</p><p>Bulma knew the moment he stood directly behind her as his delicious scent surrounded her.</p><p>“Can you stop that?” he asked.</p><p>She turned to face him with confusion.  “Stop what?  I’m just talking to Goku and eating my gelato.”</p><p>Vegeta took the cone from her hand and handed it to Goku.  “Half the men here are watching you <em>eat</em>.”</p><p>“What, no one is watching me…”  Bulma laughed as she turned to see half the men in their vicinity were truly ogling her with lecherous glances as she licked remnants of gelato from her lips.</p><p>“Are you not aware of the spell you can put men under with something simple as eating gelato in public?”</p><p>Bulma’s eyes narrowed.  “Why are you so angry?”</p><p>He only glared back at her.</p><p>“Go back to your <em>associate</em>, Vegeta,” she said as she pushed past him.  “You don’t want to keep him waiting.”</p><p>*****</p><p>His cousin laughed beside him as he glared at the retreating form of Bulma until she ran into a group of children playing by a fountain.</p><p>“What’s so funny?” he growled.</p><p>“The two of you.  You make an <em>amazing</em> couple, that’s for sure.”</p><p>“Do you want me to kick your ass again?”</p><p>Goku raised his hands in a sign of surrender as he laughed louder.</p><p>Sighing deeply, Vegeta sat next to Goku as his eyes remained on Bulma, laughing and playing merrily with children who accepted her with ease, as he ran his hand through his hair.  “Tell me the truth.  How much does she hate me?”</p><p>“Not as much as you think.  I told her the truth behind everything and how it was my fault.”</p><p>“And did she believe you?”</p><p>“Yeah, you know you should’ve just told her the truth.”</p><p>“You didn’t see the look of hurt on her face.  She wouldn’t have believed anything I told her in that moment.”</p><p>“How do you know for sure?  This entire situation could have played out differently.”</p><p>“I don’t, but I can only do better moving forward.”</p><p>The men remained silent for a moment as they watched Bulma playing a game of tag, her laughter filling the area and brightening Vegeta’s mood.</p><p>“I’m out of my depth here, Goku.  I don’t know what I’m doing half the time or if I’m doing the right thing.”</p><p> “You’ve never loved a woman more than you love Bulma.” Goku clapped him on the back.  “But try to steer clear of prostitutes in the future.”</p><p>Vegeta punched him hard on the arm as a screamed echoed across the courtyard of the bar.</p><p>“BULMA!”</p><p>As if time moved in slow motion, Vegeta watched as Bulma pivoted away from a child to prevent tripping over them, losing her balance before her body went over the short barrier of the fountain.</p><p>Panic seized his heart as he sprinted to her and jumped into the fountain without a second thought.  Clutching her in his hands in the waist high water, he checked over her body for any superficial injuries.  “Bulma, are you hurt anywhere?”</p><p>Opening her eyes, she laughed and waved her hand at the children she played with, who looked on with worry.</p><p>“I’m fine.  Did any of the children get hurt?”</p><p>“Dammit, Bulma,” he sighed in relief as he wrapped his arms around her.  “They’re fine, but don’t ever scare me like that again.”</p><p>He kissed her cheeks before brushing his lips against hers softly.  “I’m sorry.  I’ll say it a million times on my knees if I have to for you to forgive me, but please know I’m disgusted with myself with what happen that night.  Punish me in any way you want, but please… don’t hate me… don’t leave me…”</p><p>“‘Geta,” Bulma said as she cupped his face.  “I’ll forgive you on one condition.”</p><p>“Anything, name it and I’ll do it.”</p><p>She smiled.  “We need to communicate better because I feel… something for you, I always have, but someone or something always seems to get in the way of us moving forward in our <em>relationship</em>.”</p><p>“Communication, got it.”</p><p>“And…”</p><p>“And?”</p><p>“If you do anything remotely close to what you did to me again,” Bulma raised her hand and wrapped it around his throat, “I’ll cut your cock off and shove it down your throat.”</p><p>She emphasized her point by tightening her hand, and he grew aroused at her actions and her words as a look of triumphant glee appeared on his face as he cradled her soaked body against his in a tight embrace.  “You feel something for me, woman?”</p><p>Shaking her head before kissing his cheek, Bulma pushed away from him with a laugh as she made her way toward Goku, who had an equally triumphant look on his face.  “Don’t push your luck because you’re on thin ice right now, ‘Geta~”</p><p>*****</p><p>“This is my last day on Earth,” Goku exhaled as Bulma descended the stairs.  “Vegeta is going to kill you and then he’s going to kill me for letting you leave the hotel in <em>that</em>.”</p><p>Bulma smirked as she reached his side, her short, low cut, and shimmering dress that sparkled against the lights in the lobby caught the eye of every man within view of her.  “He has to be here in order to do that…  Where is he?”</p><p>“The club is only a block away so he and Nappa went ahead of us.  I’ll be escorting you there in the car.”</p><p>Goku led her out to the idling car where one of the two guards waited for them.</p><p>“Bulma, when we get to the club, I’m advising you to keep a low profile because we will be meeting some people to discuss a few matters.”</p><p>“Is that code for ‘we’re meeting other mobsters so don’t make a scene’?” Bulma laughed, but her smile faltered when she saw the look of seriousness on his face.</p><p>“I’m serious, Bulma.  Tonight isn’t a fucking joke, alright?  So please keep a low profile and try not to draw attention to yourself…  Fuck, I should have made you change before we left.  There’s no way you aren’t going to draw attention with that dress on.”</p><p>“Made me change?”  Bulma laughed as she lovingly slapped at his cheek.  “You can’t make me do anything I don’t want to, Goku, and I don’t care if you are a scary mobster.”</p><p>The side of his lips curled upward as he shook his head slightly.  “You’re lucky I like you, B.”</p><p>Exiting the vehicle, Goku came to her side to escort her within, the bouncer letting them in automatically as people in line huffed in annoyance.</p><p>Bulma followed Goku as they weaved through the crowd of dancers until they entered a more exclusive area of the club where there were fewer people.  Finding a secluded spot near the bar, he pulled out a stool for her.</p><p>“Remember, low profile.”</p><p>“Yes, mother~”</p><p>“Bulma.”</p><p>“Okay, okay.  Low profile, I promise.”</p><p>Goku pointed to a sectioned off area that overlooked the club where several men and scantily dressed women were, Vegeta and Nappa in the middle.  “We’ll be up there, and I’ll be watching you.”</p><p>Bulma smiled sarcastically at him as he winked.  “Order anything at the bar, and it’ll be added to our tab.”</p><p>Waving her hand dismissively, she ordered pineapple juice as she heard Goku chuckle before making his departure.</p><p>Once her drink was in hand, she turned to stare at the men surrounding Vegeta until their eyes met. </p><p>
  <em>Keep a low profile…  Don’t attract attention…  Be a good girl, Bulma.</em>
</p><p>With a smile, she lifted her drink in greeting as he smirked at her before turning back to the man beside him.  Bulma laughed when his head whipped back toward her when he finally realized what she was wearing as she watched him yell at Goku.</p><p>However, her laughter died when an arm snaked around her waist, and she turned to glare at the man who thought he could touch her without her permission.</p><p>“Step back or you might regret it.”</p><p>“Come on, baby.  How about I buy you a drink then you can thank me by letting me squeeze your giant tits?”</p><p>Bulma stood and tried to push the man away, but he was too drunk to notice and far stronger than her.</p><p>“Let go of me, you pig!  I’m not interested.”</p><p>“Bitch, you should be grateful I chose you.  I’m going to make you choke on my cock for insulting me.”</p><p>Bulma pushed against the man’s chest as his hands roamed her body before cupping her ass.  Pissed, Bulma dug her heel into his foot as he yelped before kneeing him in the crotch as Vegeta threw her into Goku’s arms, their guns trained on the man.</p><p>“YOU’RE GOING TO FUCKING REGRET TOUCHING MY WOMAN!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Finally, the chapter everyone has been waiting for is next~ 🛥😈</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>🍋🍋LEMON warning!🍋🍋</p><p>The long awaited yacht/ boat scene has arrived!</p><p>Enjoy~😈</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Sitting with one leg in the large body of water where the yacht was anchored, Bulma watched the waves with her head resting on her bent knee as she heard the growing voices of Vegeta and Nappa.</p><p>Rising quietly, she made her way up the stairs slowly as she eavesdropped on their conversation.</p><p>“What you did is a declaration of war between two very powerful families, you know that right!?  Do you have any idea who you shot!?”</p><p>“I retaliated in a way any mafioso would have done if another touched what wasn’t theirs.”</p><p>“You fucking shot both of his hands!”</p><p>“He shouldn’t have touched a woman who clearly wasn’t interested <strong><em>and</em></strong> mine!”</p><p>“You need to fix this.  You act irrationally when Bulma is involved, and you need to get rid of <em>her </em>before you beg 18 to take you back.”</p><p>Bulma gasped as Vegeta grabbed the mountainous man roughly by his collar, ripping him out of his seat and causing their chairs to fall over.</p><p>“You need to watch your fucking mouth.  You may be my second, but you need to remember <strong><em>I</em></strong> am the don.”</p><p>Hating that he was fighting with his own man, Bulma interrupted.  “I’m sorry.  I didn’t mean for things to escalate.”</p><p>Vegeta shoved Nappa away from him.  “Get off my yacht and take the crew with you.  I want to be left alone with Bulma.”</p><p>With a glare at the couple, Nappa straightened his clothing before he swore under his breath as he gathered the crew of 3 and left with them on one of the emergency lifeboats.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” Bulma apologized again.  “Because of me…  Because of what I wore…”</p><p>“No,” he interrupted as he moved to stand in front of her, his hands cupping her face.  “You have nothing to apologize for when that disgusting excuse of a man decided he wanted to touch you without your consent.”</p><p>“But it’s because of me your family is going to go to war with another...”</p><p>Bulma felt panic rise within her as she thought of the people who could possibly get hurt, or worse, die because of her.  “I should leave…”</p><p>“What?  Bulma, no.”</p><p>“After the trouble I caused your family, <em>you</em>, why would you want me to stay?  I should return to London so you can go back to as normal a life as you had before I came into it and ruined it.  I only bring you trouble and headaches.  You fucking shot a man because of me, Vegeta!”</p><p>Bulma knew she was on a yacht and couldn’t truly get away from him, but she ran away from him anyway.</p><p>“Bulma!”</p><p>“I don’t want to cause you any more trouble…”</p><p> “Wait!”</p><p>“I don’t want you to get hurt because of me...”</p><p>“Bulma!”</p><p>“Just let me leave…”</p><p>“Dammit, stop!”</p><p>Tears stung her eyes as he chased after her until they reached the front of the yacht where he grabbed her and spun her to face him.</p><p>“I won’t let you leave!  No, I <em>can’t</em> let you leave!  How can I when I love you so much?!”</p><p>Silence stretched between them as they stared at each other before Bulma coughed to clear her throat as she wiped the tears from her eyes.  “You what?”</p><p>“I fucking love you, Bulma.  I thought I loved you before I even met you, but this connection between us, that I know you feel too, only made me realize I didn’t just love the idea of you, I love the <em>real</em> you!  You’re smart, funny, kindhearted, strong-willed, passionate, and sexy as hell, and I can’t imagine my life without you.  When I thought you were hurt after your fall in that fountain, I realized I couldn’t bear to live my life without you.  I can’t lose you.  I don’t want to lose you.  I love you, Bulma.  I love you so fucking much it hurts to even think of a life without you.”</p><p>His vulnerable stare pulled at her heartstrings as he raised his hands to cup her face again before he bent to kiss her, whispering his next words against her lips.  “Please, don’t leave me.”</p><p>Her heart pounded against her chest as his warm lips pressed into hers, her arms wrapping around his shoulders to accept him, <em>all of him</em>, before he deepened the kiss.  Bulma felt her clit throb, and she knew what she wanted to do next, not yet able to convey her feelings for him verbally.  Trying to pull back, she laughed when he followed to prolong the kiss as he did before, but released her with a look of uncertainty.</p><p>“Bulma…”</p><p>She covered his lips with her fingers to silence him, Vegeta kissing them, as she led him by the hand to the sunbathing bed that was built into the deck.  Smiling, Bulma turned to face him and slid her hands inside his unbuttoned shirt until her hands reached his shoulders to strip him of it before her hand lowered to cup him through his pants.  Smirking, when he groaned and twitched in her hand, she kept her eyes on his hooded ones as she quickly undid his belt and lowered everything he wore – his erection growing and standing proudly between them. </p><p>“What are you doing?” he growled as his breathing grew heavy.</p><p>“Sit,” she demanded and was delighted when he did as she said without a fight, moving back to sit in the middle of the bed to give her enough room.</p><p>Bulma took in the mafia don in front of her, completely and deliciously naked, as anticipation filled her body at the feeling of having this powerful man at her mercy, who not only had power and influence, but also dozens, if not hundreds, of men under his command.  She was just an ordinary woman with an ordinary job from an ordinary family, and yet he chose her.</p><p>Bulma’s eyes remained on his face, taking in the beauty of it, before slowly drifting down to take in the body that made her mouth water.  She had seen him completely naked only once, but she knew no matter how many times she saw him, it would always take her breath away.  Bulma’s eyes settled on his impressive chest and abdomen as they tightened delectably with his breathing, her own increasing as well as her eyes lowered further to stare at his beautifully erected cock.</p><p>With a triumphant smile, Bulma crawled her way to sit between his open legs as her eyes lifted from his erection back up to his sculpted body before settling on his dark eyes, her clit pulsing as she licked her lips.</p><p>“You don’t have to do this,” he whispered as his hands reached for her, but stopped himself as they fell to his sides.</p><p>She placed her hands on his legs and slid them up slowly.  “I know I <em>don’t</em> have to, ‘Geta, but I <em>want</em> to.”</p><p>Taking her time, her hands moved up his thighs until they reached the indented ‘V’ at his hips, trailing her fingers over the grooves before she moved to feel his rippling abs.  She was pleased when they contracted under her touch as he released a harsh breath.  Her hands slowly moved upward until she reached the tattoo of his family’s name at the top of his left pec, her fingers tracing over the letters.</p><p>“Bulma.”</p><p>Eyes shifting to connect with his, she smiled as she wrapped her arms around his shoulder to kiss him.</p><p>Vegeta wasted no time in ravishing her mouth, his hands moving to lift her legs over his before bringing her flush against him with a groan.</p><p>The thrill of being so close to him, to finally conceding to him, almost ruined her plans of how she wanted to start as she pleaded silently to him to rip her dress off.  She tried to pull away, but the hand at the back of her head immobilized her as he continued to kiss her.  Pulling herself off of his lips, they breathed heavily against each other as their obvious need for one another grew.</p><p>“More.  I want more, Bulma.”</p><p>“So do I.”</p><p>His hands grabbed her ass, reaching for the hem of her dress to lift, but she stopped him, getting off his lap to kneel between his legs.  Vegeta reached for her, but she shook her head as she leaned away, his hands dropping as his eyes gazed into hers with unbridled desire.</p><p>“But I want to do something first.  Something I’ve wanted to do for a while now.”</p><p>A guttural sound rumbled from his chest, Bulma finding the sound erotic, as his hand moved to his erection.  She quickly slapped his hand away before moving to lie on her stomach and took the part of him she desperately wanted to touch ever since she saw his cock in the shower back in his home, her breaths fanning across his tip as her lips hovered dangerously close to him.  He shook his head violently as if to wake from a dream, needing to do so if it was, as she moved closer to take a tentative lick of him.</p><p>“Fuck,” he groaned, his hands fisting and unfisting on top of his thighs.  “You have no idea how long I’ve waited for this, for you.”</p><p>A moment passed between them as their eyes connected and remained on each other before she took him into her mouth, going as far as she could as his mouth fell open.  Something about seeing a man’s ‘O’ face, no, something about <em>this man’s</em> ‘O’ face turned her on, and she wanted to see more of it as she felt herself grow wet.  His panting grew as she continued to lick and suck, her hand working his base since she couldn’t get his entire length into her mouth without choking, before she moved to suck gently on his balls, slowly making her way back up with licks and kisses to the underside of his cock.  She knew he was close when he started to lose control and threw his head back with a curse as his veins protruded deliciously on his neck and arms.  His body started to shake uncontrollably before his hands cupped the back of her head as he thrusted into her mouth, his chest heaving as his enlarged pupils bore into hers.</p><p>“F-FUCK!” he roared as he came in her mouth, her tongue and hand still working his cock as he grunted through his orgasm.</p>
<hr/><p>Vegeta’s mind was focused only on a smiling Bulma as he watched her with his semi-erection in her hand as she kissed the tip of him, panting as he tried to catch his breath from the most mind blowing blowjob he had ever received.  Something about receiving one from the woman he loved made it more special and explosive as she moved to lean into him, placing a chaste kiss on his lips.</p><p>When she pulled away, Vegeta pulled her flush against his naked body before growling, “Now, it’s my turn.”</p><p>Reaching for the hem of her dress, he easily lifted it over her head and threw it aside, cursing as he took in every inch of her flawless skin.  “Fuck me, woman.  Do you make it a habit of not wearing any undergarments?”</p><p>She shrugged as she reached for him, causing her large breasts to jiggle enticingly, but he had plans of his own as he tossed her onto her back, moving to lie on his stomach before roughly pulling her closer to his face.</p><p>“‘Geta~” Bulma squealed in surprise as he lifted her legs over his shoulders, his eyes trained on her trimmed thatch of cerulean curls for long moments as his hands roamed up her sides before he cupped her huge breasts in his hands – a groan escaping him at the feel of them in his hands again as they overfilled them.</p><p>With his gaze locked on hers as his thumbs rubbed against her hardened dusky pink nipples, he kissed his way down her thigh until he reached her pussy to give his first lick against her – delighted when she inhaled loudly and her thighs tightened against his head as her hands gripped his hair.</p><p>He felt himself harden again as he lapped at her earnestly, the noises she made rising in volume when he moved his mouth side to side before lifting his head away from her.  When her frustrated face came up to glare daggers at him, he smirked as he let his saliva spill from his mouth and onto her already dripping pussy before dipping down to eat her again.</p><p>“Shit, that was hot.”</p><p>When he wrapped his lips around her clit, her back arched high with a moan as her hands tugged at his hair and her thighs closed around his head.</p><p>“I-I’m going to c-come.”</p><p>Her words and moans were music to his ears as he sucked her clit harder while her screams grew, his lips never leaving her body as he pinned her hips down – her body arching and squirming delectably against him until her body tensed with her orgasm and her back arched completely off the bed.  With one last lick that made her entire body jerk, he released her clit with a kiss before making his way up her spasming body with his lips trailing a path upward, lingering at her heaving breasts to kiss and lick the bountiful flesh there.  Vegeta delighted in the way her body shook against his with her aftershocks as she smiled up at him, opening her eyes.</p><p>“Vegeta,” she said as she brushed the dark locks that stuck to his forehead out of his face.  “I give you my full consent to have your way with me in any way you please, always and forever.  No more denying what we both want, what we both need.”</p><p>Utter joy blossomed on Vegeta’s face as her hand reached down to grab his cock to align him against her pussy as she coated him in her wetness, a look of worry flashing across her face.</p><p>“Don’t worry, I’ll fit.”</p><p>“I’ve just never had someone of your size inside me before, especially without lube.”</p><p>“Believe me,” he hissed as she slid him more quickly against her clit as she gasped.  “You are wet enough to take <em>all</em> of me.”</p><p>“It might be a tight fit,” she moaned as he grinned.</p><p>“I love you, Bulma,” he whispered against her lips before he passionately kissed her, entering her easily as her arms wrapped around him – no evidence of pain on her strikingly flushed face when he was fully within her.</p><p>When he pulled back, the smile he had moments before was gone as a dark look came across his face, but Bulma wasn’t alarmed because she knew exactly what they both needed at that moment as she felt the same.</p><p>“You told me over and over again not to provoke you because you said you are <strong><em>not</em></strong> a gentle man, and you want me to teach you to be gentle, but…”</p><p>“But…” he growled, feral desire filling his eyes as he slowly moved out of her before sliding back in just as slowly.</p><p>“What if I don’t want you to be gentle, right now?  What if I want <em>you</em> to teach <em>me</em> how to be <em>rough</em>?”</p><p>Vegeta pulled out before roughly thrusting back into her with a savage grunt as her mouth opened on a loud gasp, her whispered words of ‘yes’ spurring him on as her nails dug into his back and her legs wrapped over his thighs.</p><p>His hand wrapped around her neck as he kissed along her jawline until his lips brushed against her ear, his hips moving against her faster with each stroke.  “How much do you want of me?  How much can you take?”</p><p>Her whimpers of pleasure grew louder in his ear, and he knew they both needed to be fucked hard, but he suppressed his carnal desires in order to not frighten her off without knowing where she stood.</p><p>“Tell me,” he grunted as he moved harder against her as her head thrashed back and forth with her eyes closed. </p><p>He tightened his hold on her throat when she didn’t reply.  “Look at me, and tell me.”</p><p>Blinking several times in order to keep her eyes open, she panted.  “All of it!  Give me all of you!”</p><p>The overwhelming need he had bottled-up for the last year exploded within him as he kissed her fervently before releasing her lips to stare at the rosy flush that crept from her face to her chest as he started pounding into her.</p><p>“Oh, god!  I’m not going to last, ‘Geta!  It’s been too long!”</p><p>“Fuck!”</p><p>With a grunt, Vegeta lifted her onto his lap as one hand went to her ass and the other wrapped around the back of her head.  “Ride me.  Ride me <em>hard</em>, woman.  Fuck me as hard as you wanted to be fucked for so long.”</p><p>Without missing a beat of their gyrating bodies, Bulma slammed herself against him as her hips rotated in a way that made her pant harshly as he dipped his head to lap against her full breasts, his teeth scraping against her sensitive flesh.</p><p>When she started to move unsteadily above him as her moans turned into screams and her nails dug into his shoulders, he knew they were both going to go over the edge together soon as his hands tried to steady her hips against him.</p><p>“I’m coming!”</p><p>“Fuck, me too!  Come for me, Bulma.”</p><p>“I-I am!”</p><p>“Come now!”</p><p>The scream she released when she threw her head back as her body shook violently above him pushed him toward his own orgasm as he felt her inner walls squeezing him in a viselike grip, her hips still rotating as she continued to ride him.  With his mouth hanging open as his chest heaved, he also continued to thrust inside of her from below before he roared his own release, his hips slowly ceasing its movements as their bodies shook against each other’s as she withered above him – the most glorious vision he had ever seen in his life.</p><p>Vegeta fell back to lie more comfortably on his back, loving the feel of her shaking body above his as they caught their breaths – enjoying the sweet serenity of their love making after all of the unfortunate events that happened the last couple of days.</p><p>Bulma laughed above him and he placed his hands on her back to rub against her damp skin.  “What’s so funny?”</p><p>“It’s nothing…”</p><p>“None of that shit.  You were the one that said we should communicate better.”</p><p>“But it’s embarrassing…”</p><p>“Tell me.”</p><p>“Or what?” she asked smugly as she lifted her head to stare at him with a raised brow, her hand wrapping around his throat in the same manner she liked having his hand on hers, before she laughed again.  “Promise not to laugh?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>She slapped at his chest and his hand came up to cover it before lifting it to his lips with a chuckle.</p><p>“I want to see <em>it</em> again.”</p><p>“What?  My cock?  Because I have no problem showing it to you any time you want.  You just have to stare at it, and it’ll be out and ready for you whenever you desire.”</p><p>“No, not your cock,” Bulma whispered as she licked a trail from his chest to his neck and finally to his ear.  “I want to see your ‘O’ face again.  I want to see it.  Every. Single. Day.”</p><p>A shiver ran down his spine as he felt himself harden again before he stood with her in his arms to carry them below deck where a large bed awaited them.</p><p>“As I want to see yours.  Every. Damn. Hour.”</p><p>“Again?  So soon?  How can you be hard so quickly after coming twice?”</p><p>He tossed her on the bed and maneuvered her body until she was on all fours, her head whirling back to stare at him with excitement shining in her eyes before they dipped to stare at his glistening and fully erect cock.</p><p>“Bulma, I’m only getting started,” he groaned as his hands caressed her wide hips before gripping her perfectly rounded ass.  “I am a voracious man in bed, and I’m going to show you just how much of an <em>appetite</em> I have for you, the woman I love with all my heart, after waiting for you all this time.”</p>
<hr/><p>Bulma widened her legs further apart and smiled when she heard him swear before she felt the bed dip behind her and his breath against her pussy.  She didn’t expect him to lick her there after he had come inside of her, but she was delighted when he ate her out again, her body still sensitive from before as she shook within seconds.</p><p>She collapsed face first onto the bed as she panted.  “I don’t…  I don’t think I can go another round.”</p><p>Vegeta placed open wet kisses up her spine slowly, making her body tingle, until he reached her ear to nibble at it as he leaned his forearm near her head to help keep his weight off of her as the other wrapped around her throat.  “<strong><em>I</em></strong> say when we’re done.”</p><p>Lifting her ass higher for him, she reached back for his cock and brought it to her entrance before he rammed inside of her.  She moaned and shut her eyes, seeing stars at the new angle he hit her in every time he moved in and out of her.  In this position, the feel of his cock felt different from anything she ever felt before due to his superior length and girth.</p><p>“God!” she screamed as her hands clutched at the duvet, his hips pistoning in and out of her as the bed squeaked beneath them.</p><p>Now within an enclosed space, the wet slapping sounds of their sex were amplified and only added to their desires as they heard the noises the other made echoing off the walls.</p><p>“More!”</p><p>“More.  What?”</p><p>“Rougher!  Fuck me harder!”</p><p>His hand tightened around her throat before both of his hands moved to her shoulders, his hips moving harder against her without his speed faltering.  Placing her hands on the bed, she used her strength to push back against him as they moved harshly against one another.</p><p>“Fuck, Bulma.  FUCK!”</p><p>Vegeta’s hand came down on her hips and pushed her down to lie completely flat as he closed her legs between his before leaning over her body, his hands pinning her down into the bed as he slammed himself into her over and over again. </p><p>Bulma cried out in pleasure in the new position as he felt bigger inside of her then before, hitting every nerve ending within her as she groaned in ecstasy.</p><p>His weight came fully on top of her as he wrapped his large hand around her throat, kissing the side of her neck before growling into her ear.  “You are fucking mine.  Say it.”</p><p>“I’m yours.”</p><p>With a satisfied grunt, Vegeta thrusted unevenly into her several more times, his breathing ragged, before pulling out completely.  She wanted to scream at him for stopping, but he flipped her over onto her back again and lifted her legs over his forearms as he entered her roughly.</p><p>“Say it again.  I want to see you say it.”</p><p>Lifting her hands to cup his face as he moved in and out of her as his mouth opened and closed in hard pants, she tried to smile up at him through her euphoria.  “I’m yours.  Only yours, ‘Geta~”</p><p>With a roar, he moved her legs higher until her ankles were beside his head as he drove into her erratically as he lost control of his body – her back arching off the bed with her incoming orgasm as they came together, the other’s name escaping from their lips.</p><p>Vegeta had the foresight to not collapse on top of her as he fell on the bed beside her, a large dopey grin on his face as he stared lovingly at her – rubbing her bottom lip with his thumb.</p><p>“I love you, Bulma.”</p><p>He blinked several times as his breathing evened out before his lids shut and light snoring filled the air.</p><p>With an equally dopey smile on her face, she kissed his shoulder before extracting herself from his limbs and the bed to head to the bathroom to clean herself up.  Once she was done using the toilet and washing her hands, she noticed the marks all over her body in the mirror, most noticeably the bite marks on her neck, shoulders, and breasts.</p><p><em>Beast, </em>she thought to herself as she fingered the marks with a grin.</p><p>Returning to the room, she laughed at the sight before her – Vegeta sprawled in the middle, having flipped over during her absence.  Crawling onto the bed, she brought the warm hand towel to his flaccid cock to wipe clean before throwing it aside.</p><p> “Next time,” she said, poking his chest.  “You need to bring a warm towel to bed and clean me up after sex.”</p><p>Vegeta mumbled her name in his sleep as his hands searched for her on the bed.  With a chuckle, she laid next to him and rested her head on his arm to cuddle into his side before covering them with the sides of the duvet – placing her palm over his chest where she could feel his heart beating as he turned his body toward hers to wrap her in his arms.</p><p>A thought came into her head as she drifted off to sleep. </p><p>
  <em>You were wrong about needing 365 days…</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope I didn't disappoint~👀😅😂</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>🍋🍋Lemon warning!🍋🍋</p><p>Fan art at the end!</p><p>Enjoy~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO <a href="https://twitter.com/GhostlyJudge">GhostlyJudge</a></p><p>❤❤❤❤❤❤❤</p><p>Bulma woke slowly in <em>their</em> bedroom, now that she knew it was his before she claimed it as her own, with a smile as she recalled the events over the last couple of days.</p><p>Once they returned to land and flew back to Saiyan Island, they couldn’t keep their hands off of each other.  With just one look or touch, they would be naked and in the other’s arms within seconds, his men running out of the room quickly after learning their lesson the first time they almost saw Bulma naked unintentionally as he vowed to kill anyone who saw a glimpse of her body. </p><p>During the day, Vegeta and Bulma tried to work in his office together, but it always ended up with them naked on top of his desk or chair until they decided they needed to be separated and in different parts of the house in order for him to get anything done.  When they weren’t ravishing each other, they spent their time communicating like a normal couple, no longer keeping their thoughts to themselves as they got to know each other on a more intimate level – even though Bulma had a feeling Vegeta was keeping something from her as he started to take phone calls out of the room whenever she was near.</p><p>Opening her eyes, Bulma frowned when she noticed she was alone in their bed when he usually woke her with his head between her legs or vice versa depending on who woke first – her body now conditioned to be in a wet state when she woke.  A shiver racked her body as she rose bare from their bed and made her way to the bathroom to get ready for another day before going in search of him.  When she finished brushing her teeth, Bulma smiled when she saw Vegeta set a tray of food down on their bed as he started to strip to join her in the bathroom, her clit pulsing in anticipation.</p><p>
  <em>I’ll tell him how I feel today.  He deserves to know.</em>
</p><p>“Good morning, woman.”</p><p>“Good morning, ‘Geta~”</p><p>“I thought we could have breakfast in bed.”</p><p>“I see that, but I’d rather have you in bed first thing in the morning.”</p><p>Bulma bit her lip as he leaned mouthwateringly naked against the doorway of the bathroom with a chuckle, his cock fully erect and his eyes roaming her body slowly before stepping in to meet her in the middle.  No matter how many times they were together, she knew she would never get enough of him and would always want more as they both released their insatiable hunger for each other.  Bulma couldn’t believe she had finally met a man who not only stimulated her mind, but her body as well.  She knew the moment they met they had strong sexual chemistry and would be compatible in bed, but she didn’t know it would be explosive every time.</p><p>Vegeta wrapped his hand around her throat, bringing her to his lips, as his other went to cup her pussy – sliding his fingers through her wet folds while circling his thumb around her clit.  Her knees grew weak when two of his fingers entered her easily, and he curled them within her to rub against the ridges there as her nails dug into his forearms, his hand roughly shaking against her as her moans and gasps echoed off the bathroom walls.  Knees buckling, she knew she couldn’t stand on her own feet any longer, and the hand at her throat disappeared as his arm snaked its way around her waist to pull her flush against his hard body.</p><p>“Come for me, woman,” he growled in her ear.</p><p>Bulma’s body tensed before shaking violently as her teeth bit into his chest.  Vegeta removed his wet fingers and placed them in his mouth to suck clean as he watched her tremble in his arms before devouring her mouth.</p><p>Groaning, he ripped his lips away from hers and placed his hand back at her throat as he stared at her with unbridled lust.</p><p>“Mine!”</p><p>With another scorching kiss, her legs wrapped around his waist as he lifted her effortlessly, their tongues continuing to duel, as his cock slid into her with ease – both groaning against the other’s lips.</p><p>Encircling her arms around his shoulders, she moved up and down with his help as he placed his hands on her ass, his knees bending slightly to lean back so he could thrust upwards as she moved down on him.</p><p>Bulma wanted Vegeta to move faster, <em>harder</em> underneath her, but when she saw the loving look in his beautiful obsidian eyes, she let him set the pace of their love making.  As her breasts brushed against his chest, his gaze remained on hers with a smile before making his way over to the counter to set her atop of it.  She clung to him as he moved faster within her, his thumb furiously rubbing her clit as he buried his face into her shoulder.  His harsh breaths tickled her neck as his teeth scraped against her skin, her back arching off the mirror as they came together.</p><p>With his hands squeezing her hips as they caught their breaths, she squealed when he lifted her with his cock still inside of her, moving to turn on one of the shower heads.</p><p>They gasped as the cold water cascaded down their bodies until it warmed, Vegeta sliding her down and out of her as he ravaged her mouth.</p><p>Vegeta failed at attempting to pull away as she continued to kiss him, but she reluctantly released him by sucking on his bottom lip before leaning back to smile at him.</p><p>She stepped away from him to face the spray of the shower to wash her face and wiggled her ass to entice him for another round, even though she knew sex was painful when water was involved.</p><p>When his hands didn’t immediately land on her body, she turned to see his look of tenderness and love for her shining in his eyes.  Her hand reached out to touch his chest lovingly as she stared up at him, and Bulma knew this was the moment to finally confess her true feelings for him</p><p>“Vegeta, I…”</p><p>“Your flight leaves tomorrow morning at 9.”</p><p>“What, what are you talking about?”  Bulma was taken aback by his words as he stepped away from her, his eyes averted as the tenderness and love she saw moments ago vanish and turn into the saddest smile she had ever seen on him.</p><p>“You said you missed your family so I’ve arranged everything for you.  Go visit them and Chichi in London.”</p><p>“What about you?  You’re coming with me, right?”</p><p>“I’ll join you as soon as I’m able after I take care of a few <em>matters</em> here.”</p><p>“Vegeta…  Talk to me?  What’s happening?  Why are you doing this?  Something must have happened if you’re sending me away like this, without you.”</p><p>“I love you, Bulma.”</p><p>He kissed her forehead, and she watched in shock as he walked away from her, roughly pulling on his pants in their bedroom, dripping water on the floor, before exiting their room as Bulma stood underneath the flowing water – confused and hurt.</p><p>*****</p><p>“Why isn’t Vegeta taking me to the airport?  I thought he would since I haven’t seen him since yesterday morning…”</p><p>Goku placed his hand on his chest as if hurt.  “Aw, does our friendship mean nothing to you after all this time, B?”</p><p>“Answer my question, <em>Kakarot</em>.”</p><p>He sighed at the childhood nickname only Vegeta tended to call him when he was angry.  “He was called away on… <em>business</em>.  Something he couldn’t get out of.”</p><p>“I know everything about your <em>business</em>.  There’s no need to hide it from me anymore.”</p><p>“Oh, I doubt he told you about this one.”</p><p>Realization hit Bulma, her eyes widening.  “It’s the other family, isn’t it?  He went to do <em>business</em> with them after what happened with me and that guy.”</p><p>“I can’t tell you anything.”</p><p>“He’ll be okay, right?  Nothing will happen to him, right?!  He took people who can protect him, <em>right</em>?!”</p><p>“You end a lot of your questions with ‘<em>right</em>.’”</p><p>“Goku!”</p><p>His face grew somber before he smiled halfheartedly.  “He’ll be fine so don’t worry and have a nice relaxing time in London.  Tell Chichi I say ‘hey’ and that I look forward to seeing her again very soon.”</p><p>“You’re not coming with me?”</p><p>Goku chuckled.  “Unfortunately, I can’t.  I’m needed here…”</p><p>Bulma’s eyes narrowed.  “So you need to stay here because of reasons you can’t divulge to me, which is telling me something bad is about to go down.  If you aren’t coming with me, who’s going to protect me?  Aren’t you supposed to be with me at all times if ‘Geta can’t be?”</p><p>“No one knows you’re going back to London so you should be relatively safe until ‘<em>Geta</em> can join you again.  Cute nickname, by the way.  It fits his <em>cute</em> and <em>bubbly</em> personality.”</p><p>Bulma tried not to laugh as she punched his arm, her worry for him dissipating only by a margin.</p><p>“When you arrive in London, there will be a car service ready to take you to a safe location that no one knows about.  Once there, the front desk will provide you with a key to your new luxury flat, and there will be money in the safe inside the master bedroom for you to use if you need it.  Your birthday is the passcode.”</p><p>Bulma smiled despite the situation.  “I could have just crashed with Chichi.  There was no need to do all of this.”</p><p>“This is just a precaution.  The high rise flat has state-of-the-art 24 hour security, and my cautious cousin wanted to make sure you had the best of the best since neither one of us can go with you.”</p><p>The car pulled into the private hangar they used previously, the jet on the runway ready for her departure, as Goku withdrew his buzzing phone.</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>Bulma could hear the person on the other line yelling as Goku glance her way before slapping the man in the driver’s seat on the shoulder several times.  “We’ll be right there.”</p><p>“What’s wrong?”</p><p>“We need to leave now,” Goku said as he pushed open his door, taking her luggage out of the trunk before coming around to her side.</p><p>“Is it Vegeta?   Is he okay?”</p><p>Goku pulled her to the door of the private jet, handing her a small bottle.  “Take these after you board.  Vegeta said they’ll help you sleep during the flight.”</p><p>“Goku…”</p><p>He sighed, pulling her into his arms for a hug.  “Wait for him in London, and please for the love of Kami, stay safe.”</p><p>*****</p><p>The first thing Bulma did when she landed in London was call her parents and Tights, letting them know she was back so they could get together for a meal since she didn’t know how long she would be in town.  After she hung up with them, Chichi surprisingly called her within minutes.</p><p>“How did you know I was back…?  Goku told you, didn’t he?”</p><p>“Well, hello to you, too~”</p><p>“Sorry, I’ve just been a bundle of nerves ever since Goku left me at the airport.”</p><p>“Then it’s a good thing I’m heading over to your new place to unbundle you up.  I’ve got your favorite juice, snacks, and I’m ordering takeaway as we speak.”</p><p>“I’ve missed you~”</p><p>“What would you do without me?”</p><p>“How close are you?”</p><p>“I just arrived.”</p><p>“Oh, I see you.  I’m coming down the road right now.”</p><p>As soon as the car stopped, Bulma jumped out and hugged her best friend.</p><p>“You’re smushing me, but more importantly the snacks, Bulma.”</p><p>They laughed as she released her, the driver from the car service bringing Bulma’s bag out of the trunk.</p><p>Chichi whistled as a doorman opened the door for them to the building.  “Fancy place~”</p><p>Grabbing her luggage and Chichi’s hand, they made their way to the front desk to pick up the keys to Bulma’s new place.</p><p>Once inside the fully furnished flat, their mouths dropped open before Chichi ran to every room, amazed by the panoramic view through the floor to ceiling windows.</p><p>“This place is huge!” Chichi yelled from an unknown location as Bulma made her way to stand by the large window to see the familiar skyline of London.</p><p>After a quick tour of the entire place, the women found themselves in the living room talking as if they hadn’t spent weeks apart.</p><p>“So dish.  Tell me everything.”</p><p>Bulma averted her eyes.</p><p>“Uh oh…  I know that look.”</p><p>“I haven’t told you the entire truth, Chichi.”</p><p>“Spill!  What happened?!”</p><p>“I fell in love with him.”</p><p>Chichi released a high-pitched squeal as her arms wrapped around Bulma’s shoulders.  “I’m so excited for you!  Have you slept with him? What am I saying, of course you have!  If I recall correctly, he had a body of a god, but what about his cock?!  Was that molded after a god, too?”</p><p>Smirking, Bulma leaned into Chichi.  “No, more like the devil.”</p><p>Chichi squealed again.  “So let me get this straight.  Vegeta is not only good-looking, filthy rich, and amazing in bed, but he has a dick as big and long as your forearm.”</p><p>Bulma laughed before she smiled sadly.  “He’s more than that.  Vegeta is also generous, tenderhearted, loving, compassionate, and…”</p><p>“And~” Chichi waggled her eyebrows suggestively.</p><p>“And he’s part of the mafia.”</p><p>Chichi’s head reared back comically, and Bulma would have laughed if this were under different circumstances.</p><p>“I know I can trust you, but you can’t tell anyone, Chichi.”</p><p>Over the next several hours, Bulma disclosed every single detail of all the events that occurred over the last couple of weeks, from their initial meeting in Sicily up until the moment Goku left her at the airport after his quick departure – Bulma answering Chichi’s questions throughout whenever she needed further clarification.</p><p>“H O L Y    S H I T…”</p><p>“Yep…”</p><p>“And you have no idea what’s happening to them right now?”</p><p>“Nope…”</p><p>“Well, fuck.”</p><p>“Hmmm…”</p><p>“Does this mean I get my own alpha mobster too since Goku is a part of the Saiyan mafia?” Chichi joked to lighten the mood.</p><p>The corners of Bulma’s lips lifted as she shoved at her giggling friend.</p><p>“Alpha mobsters for everyone, I guess.”</p><p>Chichi stood and pulled Bulma up with her.  “Well, you’ve had a long day and need some much needed rest.  Why don’t you take a nice warm bath and go to bed while I clean up our mess?”</p><p>“Stay the night, Chichi.  I don’t want to be alone right now.”</p><p>Chichi hugged Bulma.  “I have work in the morning.  If I didn’t, you know I’d crawl into bed with you, but I’ll call you tomorrow to check in.”</p><p>Turning her around, Chichi slapped her ass before guiding her by the shoulders toward the master bedroom.</p><p>“Thanks, Chichi.  I love you~”</p><p>“Love you too, <em>baby girl</em>.”</p><p>“Never mind, I hate you.”</p><p>“Makes me love you even more, <em>baby girl</em>~”</p><p>Bulma gave her friend a one finger salute as Chichi cackled, spinning on her heel to make her way down the hall back to the living room.</p><hr/><p>After bathing, Bulma felt more human as she opened her suitcase, surprised to find an object encased in bubble wrap, and she laughed when she realized what it was – a note attached to it.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>You forgot to pack this so I snuck it into your bag when you weren’t looking.  Hope it reminds you of us…  Not in a gross way though.</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Love you &amp; welcome to the family, B. </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>–Goku</em> </strong>
</p><p>Bulma laughed as she pulled the large chocolate dick Goku got for her, her vision soon blurring with tears.</p><p> </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>❤❤❤❤❤❤❤</p><p>For those not on Twitter, two amazing people have created art for this fic! <a href="https://twitter.com/AlphaSheWolf90">AlphaSheWolf90</a> &amp; <a href="https://twitter.com/PatriciaBriefs">Patricia Briefs</a> (click on their names for the link to their Twitter)!  Go check them out &amp; support them, if possible!</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>PLEASE DO NOT REPOST THEIR ART ANYWHERE!!  ASK FOR PERMISSION FIRST IF YOU WANT TO USE THEIR WORK IN ANY WAY OR FORM!!!</strong> </span>
</p><p><span class="u"></span>Sicilian mobster by <a href="https://twitter.com/AlphaSheWolf90">AlphaSheWolf90</a></p><p>
  
</p><p>The shower scene from chapter 6 by <a href="https://twitter.com/PatriciaBriefs">Patricia Briefs</a></p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>🍋LEMON WARNING!🍋</p><p>Enjoy~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Days turned into weeks as Bulma waited for Vegeta, disappointed each day when there was no word or sign from him, and with nothing to do, Bulma rarely left the flat.</p><p>“Dammit, Bulma.  You and I are going out tonight, and we’re going to have some fun.  I don’t like seeing you all mopey like this.  Kame House, a new club, is opening tonight, and I can get us in easily with my connections.  Let’s get dolled up, go dance a little, and see who can get more free drinks from guys.”</p><p>“None of that sounds appealing, Chichi.  I just want to wrap myself in a blanket like a burrito and watch movies while eating snacks.”</p><p>“I know, but you need to get out of here for a few hours.  It’s been weeks already, and you can’t just sit around until Vegeta shows up.  Who knows when he’ll get here, if he ever does?”</p><p>Bulma slumped further into the sectional at Chichi’s words.</p><p>“Shit, I didn’t mean it like that…  I’m sorry.”</p><p>Chichi plopped down beside her, wrapping her arms around Bulma.  “Come out with me and let’s forget you’re sad for one night.  I’ll let you be my wing-woman.”</p><p>Bulma laughed as Chichi’s teasing words tickled her ear.  “What about Goku?”</p><p>“Just like Vegeta, Goku hasn’t responded to any of my messages or calls since you arrived…  We both need a night of fun without thinking of the guys once, and it’ll be a nice change of scenery for you while we get some fresh air, too.  Don’t make me literally drag you out because I will.  I am not going out alone, and it’s not like I’m asking you to cut and bleach your hair.”</p><p>“Fine~”</p><p>Kissing her cheek, Chichi pulled Bulma toward the master bedroom where she brought a dress for her.</p><p>“Good because I found the perfect dress for you to wear the other day while shopping for one of my clients.  You are going to look so hot every guy in the club won’t be able to tear their eyes away from you.  Too bad Vegeta won’t be there to shoot anyone who tries to hit on you.”</p><p>“Chichi!”</p><p>“What, I’m just joking.  Sorta…  But you have to admit, that was pretty hot.”</p><p>“You’re crazy.”</p><p>“And you are going to take a shower and change because we are going out to have some fun tonight!”</p><p>*****</p><p>The women watched as another man approached with a corny pickup line, laughing hysterically after he left with his head drooped in defeat.</p><p>“I told you that dress would draw all the attention of the guys in here.  Fitted, low cut to showcase your tits nicely and short enough to entice, but not enough to be slutty.  And the best part, the color of passion to attract <em>every</em> eye.  Red looks incredible on you, Bulma.  Come on~  Tell me how amazing I am.  I know you’re having fun.”</p><p>“I can’t,” Bulma laughed.  “I don’t want it to get to your head since it’s big enough already.”</p><p>“Hey…”</p><p>“I’m just joking.  Yes, you are the most amazing best friend a girl could ask for, and you were right, I definitely needed a girl’s night out with you.  That last guy was hilarious!  I still have tears.”</p><p>“I know!  I almost peed myself, which I probably should get in line for, just in case.  Want to come with me?”</p><p>“I’m going to break girl code and decline.  I’ll stay here and watch our drinks.”</p><p>“Okay,” Chichi kissed her cheek.  “I’ll be back soon~”</p><p>Bulma sipped her pineapple juice, turning away from the bar to watch other people in the club.  She laughed as a group of young women, drunkenly dancing, tried to grab the attention of a group of men by sensually grinding against each other.  When she turned to the group of men, a familiar smiling face stared back at her as she gasped, taking an unintentional step forward.</p><p>“‘Geta?”</p><p>A crowd suddenly converged on the dance floor in front of him, and she tried to weave around and through them; however, a body blocked her path, stopping Bulma in her tracks.</p><p>“Hey, Bulma.”</p><p>Lifting her eyes, she found Yamcha standing in front of her with a sheepish smile.</p><p>Standing on the tips of her toes, she searched over his shoulder to look for Vegeta, but he was nowhere to be seen.</p><p>
  <em>I must be crazy.  There’s no way that was my ‘Geta.  He would have come to me if it was him.</em>
</p><p>“Babe?”</p><p>Her glare bore into Yamcha.  “What?!”</p><p>“I’ve been worried sick about you, Bulma.  I wanted to apologize to you in Sicily and went searching for you, but when Chichi told me you left with some other guy…  But that doesn’t matter.  I knew I made a mistake when Tights came to pack your things in our apartment.  I came to realize I love you and miss you.”</p><p>Bulma snorted.  “I have nothing to say to you.”</p><p>Pulling out her phone, she texted Chichi that she was leaving because of Yamcha and turned away from him without a word.</p><p>“Babe!”</p><p>Ignoring him, she exited the club and hailed a taxi, her phone ringing a few minutes later.</p><p>“I can’t believe he was here!  If I had known Yamcha was going to show up, I would have never suggested we come here.”</p><p>“It’s okay, Chichi.  You couldn’t have known, and it was bound to happen sooner or later.  I just hope I don’t see him again.”</p><p>“Want me to kick his ass?”</p><p>Bulma laughed.  “Thanks, but no.”</p><p>“I did a round of the place, and I don’t see him so he must have left after you did.  Just say the word, and I will beat him down.”</p><p>“You’re the best.”</p><p>“No one messes with my <em>baby girl</em>.”</p><p>“I regret telling you everything…  I’m down the road from the flat so I’ll call you tomorrow.”</p><p>“Love you, <em>B</em>~”</p><p>“You too~”</p><p>After handing her fare to the driver, Bulma exited the taxi and made her way to the door, confused when there was no doorman in sight.  She dug out her keycard from her clutch to scan herself in at the door, and was surprised when Yamcha entered suddenly behind her.</p><p>“Nice place.”</p><p>“Why did you follow me?!”</p><p>“Because I wanted to apologize and ask for you to take me back, but you just walked away.”</p><p>Bulma made her way to the front desk and growled in frustration when no one was there, not even the two security personnel who were always there during the night shift.</p><p>“Get out.”</p><p>“Not until you listen to what I have to say.”</p><p>Fuming as she continued to ignore him, Bulma made her way up to her flat as Yamcha apologized profusely in the elevator.  When they finally reached her floor, she ran out quickly and down the hall.</p><p>“Babe, please!”</p><p>Bulma swung open her door, but spun to snap at Yamcha.  “You just don’t listen.  I don’t want anything to do with you anymore, and I told you before I always hated it when you called me <em>babe</em>.  Now get the fuck out of my face because I never want to see yours ever again!”</p><p>“Don’t be like that babe– I mean, Bulma.  Think of all the years we were together.”</p><p>“It doesn’t matter how many years we were together, Yamcha.  Our relationship was unbelievably unhealthy, and I never realized it.  Not to mention you cheated on me with God knows how many women over the years.”</p><p>“I can explain all of that if you’d just listen!”</p><p>The light in the living room switched on, and they turned in surprise to see Vegeta sitting in her armchair.  “The woman asked for you to leave.”</p><p>“Vegeta!” she exclaimed with delight as her heart pounded in her chest.</p><p>“Isn’t he the dude from Sicily…?”</p><p>“You know what, why don’t you come in and officially meet him.  I’ll make some tea, and we can all have a nice chat together.”</p><p>“Uh, I’m just going to leave…”  Yamcha said, backing away.  “I’ll see you later…”</p><p>“No, you won’t,” she yelled down the hall as he headed to the elevator with a look of defeat.</p><p>Shutting the door behind her, Bulma threw off her heels before making her way to Vegeta as he stood.</p><p>“Bulma.”</p><p>She beat at his chest in fury.  “What took you so long?!  Do you have any idea what I’ve been through the last couple of weeks?!  How worried I was for you?!”</p><p>He stood there, grunting as he took each of her hits until he growled and wrapped her in his arms tightly.</p><p>“I’m sorry it took so long.”</p><p>Wrapping her arms around him, Bulma returned his embrace as she buried her face in his chest, taking in the familiar scent of him that she loved so much.</p><p>“And I’m sorry for hitting you.  I just missed you so much, ‘Geta.”</p><p>“Not as much as I’ve missed you, woman.  I felt empty without you in my arms at night.”</p><p>Bulma pulled back to stare at him, her hands cupping his face before pulling him down to her.  With a curse, he pinned her body against the large glass window and ravaged her mouth as she moaned against him – her core clenching and needing to be filled.</p><p>As they continued to devour each other, she slid her hands down his chest until she cupped him through his pants.  Groaning, he released her lips and pressed his forehead to hers, his eyes filled with love and hunger.</p><p>“I love you, Bulma.”</p><p>Vegeta didn’t give her time to respond as he spun her in his arms to press her chest into the window.</p><p>“‘Geta, I…”</p><p>“Shhh,” he whispered into her ear before kissing the sensitive part of her neck.  “Let me love you after all this time apart.”</p><p>Gasping in pleasure as he kissed a trail down her spine, she shivered with need as he knelt behind her, lifting her dress over her ass.</p><p>He chuckled as he massaged one cheek.  “I should punish you for not wearing any panties again.”</p><p>“Please,” she whimpered as she moved her ass closer to him.</p><p>With a gentle slap and another squeeze, he began to eat her from behind.</p><p>Vegeta licked her from clit to ass slowly several times before focusing on what would make her come the quickest.</p><p>“Oh, god!”</p><p>His tongue entered her shallowly as he imitated the way he would enter her slowly – moving it around as her breathing grew labored before furiously licking her clit.  When her legs started to buckle, he sucked on her clit, causing her to scream as she came – his arms supporting her weight as he licked his way back up her spine.</p><p>Vegeta quickly undid his belt and released himself to glide his cock between her legs without entering her, the feel of him moving against her causing them to both moan as he coated himself in her cum.</p><p>“‘Geta, I…” Her words died on her lips as he entered her suddenly, her eyes shutting at the pure bliss of being filled by him again.</p><p>Cursing, he quickly withdrew before slamming back inside.</p><p>“I-I need to see you,” she whimpered.</p><p>Withdrawing from her, he spun her around and lifted her into his arms, entering her swiftly again as her legs wrapped around his waist.  As he thrusted in and out of her from beneath, Vegeta made his way to the sectional to sit on while Bulma littered his face with kisses.</p><p>In their new position, Bulma tried to unbutton his shirt quickly, but grew impatient and tore it open as buttons flew in every direction.  She gasped loudly as her fingers hovered over several bullet sized wounds on his chest.</p><p>“Are these… Is this because of me?”</p><p>“It was for something we don’t have to deal with anymore.  I took care of it.”</p><p>“Why did you let me hit you when you’re hurt?”</p><p>“It was nothing I couldn’t handle.  Now, shut up and please let me just love you, Bulma.  It’s been too long since I’ve had you in my arms, and I need to feel you against me.”</p><p>He lifted the hand on his chest away from the bullet wounds that were healing and kissed each one of her fingers as he gazed at her with tenderness and love – the same look he gave her before sending her away.</p><p>“You were wrong about before, ‘Geta.”</p><p>“About what?” he chuckled.</p><p>“I was going to tell you how I felt about you the day you sent me away, but you disappeared so quickly.”</p><p>His eyes widened at her words, shock apparent on his face.  “What…  What are you saying, Bulma?”</p><p>“I didn’t need 365 days to fall in love with you…  I love you, Vegeta Ouji.”</p><p>Pure happiness transformed his features as he cupped her face, bringing her down to kiss her tenderly before pulling her away.</p><p>“Say it again, woman.”</p><p>With a laugh, she repeated her words.</p><p>“Again.”</p><p>“I love you, you crazy man!  So please don’t send me away or get shot again because I can’t bear to be without you anymore.”</p><p>Vegeta laughed as his hand wrapped around her throat, his thumb rubbing against her frantically beating pulse.  “Woman, we’ll never be separated again if I have any say in the matter.”</p><p>Covering his hand with hers to silently indicate she wanted him to squeeze a little tighter, Bulma started rotating her hips, moving faster with each motion before moving back and forth against him.  Tightening his hold on her throat, his other hand landed on her hip as he thrusted upward.</p><p>“Vegeta!”</p><p>With his feet firmly planted on the floor, he leaned back into the sectional as his rhythm grew more hurried, moving more brutally below her.</p><p>“Mmmm!  Yes!”  Bulma lost the ability to form coherent thoughts as he moved against her in a way she craved during his long absence.  She pried open her eyes wanting to see the euphoric look on the face of the man she loved as they drew near to their pinnacle – the wet sounds of their love-making, labored breathing, and moans filling the room as she bounced herself on top of him.</p><p>Bulma’s body shook wildly, losing her rhythm, as she threw her head back with a scream, collapsing onto his chest as tremors racked her body – Vegeta powering through her orgasm as he continued to thrust in and out of her as his grunts grew louder.  Her teeth and nails dug into his shoulders as he sped up the movements of his hips until he too came, his body shuddering uncontrollably with his climax as they held the person they loved the most in their arms with a grin – whispering their undeniable love for each other.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The next chapter is going to be the end of the first book/ movie so be prepared~<br/>I am also going to be updating only once a weekish, most likely on the weekends, from now on so subscribe for email notifications, if you haven't already!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>NEW MOOD BOARD!! It's added at the end of the chapter bc spoilers~<br/>Sorry to the Twitter folks if you came from there bc of my tweet with the mood boards</p><p>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Vegeta watched Bulma sleeping in his arms peacefully, finding her light snores adorable as her naked body pressed into his side.  He groaned softly when he felt his cock rising with each outtake of breath that fanned across his chest.</p><p>
  <em>Ask her then take her again.  She finally loves you so there’s no rush.  Patience, Vegeta.  Patience.  </em>
</p><p>His eyes lowered to the hand on his chest, the large diamond ring on her finger shining brightly against the sunlight streaming through the windows.  He chuckled as he recalled the events of the night before, how Bulma had lost the ability to control her body after he had given her over a dozen orgasms.  After he recovered, Vegeta carried her to their bathroom and cleaned both of them, Bulma unable to stand on her own feet without his assistance.  When he settled them on the bed, she promptly fell asleep in his arms, snuggling into his side with a sigh of contentment.  As her even breathing filled the room, Vegeta reached for a small box on the nightstand, opening it and placing the ring that was inside on her finger.  He stared at it with unfathomable joy, wrapping Bulma within his arms before falling asleep deliriously happy.</p><p>Grinning, Vegeta came back to the present when he felt her stir beside him, her lips pressing into his chest as she cuddled closer into him.</p><p>“Good morning, woman.”</p><p>“Morning, <em>man</em>~”</p><p>Her body tensed as her eyes slowly opened to take in the ring on her finger.</p><p>“Vegeta, what is this?”</p><p>“I have something to ask you, and I hope you can answer me honestly.”</p><p>“What is it?” she whispered.</p><p>“Bulma Briefs, will you…tell me why there is a large chocolate cock on the living room table?”</p><p>Bulma cackled as he kissed her temple.</p><p>“‘Geta!”</p><p>He laughed as he wrapped his arms around her.  “Will you marry me?”</p><p>With a squeal, Bulma moved atop Vegeta and peppered his face with kisses.   “Yes!  I would love to marry you!”</p><p>He rolled their bodies, pinning her underneath him before he kissed his way down her body until her legs were over his shoulders.  “Good because you are wholly and irrevocably mine, Mrs. Ouji.”</p>
<hr/><p>Bulma was walking on cloud nine as they roamed the streets of London side by side, her eyes moving to stare at her ring every so often.</p><p>“Why do you keep staring at it?  Is it not big enough for you?”</p><p>She guffawed.  “Not big enough?  The only big things I need in my life are you and your big cock.”</p><p>He chuckled beside her as he reached for her hand, intertwining their fingers together.  Bulma felt like a girl with her first boyfriend when her heart sped up at the feel of his large hand in hers.</p><p>“Bulma?”</p><p>“Yes?” she asked, lifting her gaze from their hands to his smiling eyes.</p><p>“Why are you looking at our hands?”</p><p>“Don’t laugh, but this is the first time we’ve held hands in public.”</p><p>Vegeta brought their hands up and kissed the back of hers.  “I’ve tasted every inch of your body and yet I’ve never seen you blush as deeply.”</p><p>“I just like us being normal for once.  No bodyguards or <em>associates</em> around, walking as an ordinary couple on the streets of London while holding hands on a normal date.  It’s a nice change for once.”</p><p>He pulled her into an alley and trapped her against the wall with his body, lifting her legs to wrap around his waist as one hand slid up her side until it enclosed around her throat.</p><p>“We are not a normal, <em>ordinary</em> couple,” he growled against her lips, grinding his hips against her core.  “I know you crave the raw, animalistic way I take you in the same way I crave giving it to you.”</p><p>Bulma glared at him as one of her hands fisted in his hair while the other wrapped around his throat in the same manner he had his hand around hers.  Pulling his head back to expose his neck to her, she licked his pulse point, biting into him before whispering in his ear.  “I do and you can have your way with me whenever we are in bed, but when we’re out…  You are going to be the gentle man I’m teaching you to be.”</p><p>The chuckle at her ear caused her to shudder against him as he rotated his hips again.  “I don’t need a bed in order to have my way with you.  I’ll take you wherever and how ever I want, when I want.”</p><p>He kissed along her jaw until his lips found hers to devour, her moans echoing off the walls before pulling back with a devilish smirk – sliding her slowly down his body.</p><p>“What are you doing?  I thought we were going to…”</p><p>“Oh, my sweet Bulma.  I’m being a man of <em>gentleness</em> for you and not fucking you in public.”</p><p>Bulma rubbed her hand up and down his hardened length through his pants.  “How <em>gentlemanly</em> of you~  But just to let you know, I am very turned on right now and <em>very</em> wet.”</p><p>Vegeta groaned and pulled her hand away with a pained expression.  “I’m only doing the same thing you did to me for weeks.  I’m walking away while I’ve got you all hot and bothered.”</p><p>“Tease~”</p><p>“I thought I should be the one denying your needs for once.”  He winked before kissing her once more, leading her back out the alleyway hand in hand.</p><p>*****</p><p>They spent several weeks in London together as Vegeta worked and Bulma planned their wedding with Chichi’s help – always starting and ending the day in one another’s arms.  Bulma thought everything was going perfectly, but it bothered her that one person did not seem happy with their situation.</p><p>“Good afternoon.”</p><p>Bulma turned to greet the man who she thought hated her as Goku excused himself from the table, stating he would be outside the restaurant until needed. </p><p>“Nappa, thank you for joining me for lunch.”</p><p>“How could I decline such an invitation from a beautiful woman?”</p><p>“Funny,” she said, taking a sip of water.  “I thought you would have declined since you seem to hate me.”</p><p>He chuckled, leaning back in his chair as he stared intently at her.  “I don’t hate you…  I just hate the situations Vegeta has been put in because of you.”</p><p>Bulma nodded in understanding, agreeing with him as she remembered the bullet wounds on Vegeta’s chest.  “Yes, it was unfortunate, and I’m sorry for what he had to endure because of me.”</p><p>Nappa sighed. “Those wounds were only from <em>one</em> incident, Bulma, but how many more will there be in the future?”</p><p>“There won’t be any, I can guarantee it.”</p><p>“Nothing is ever a guarantee in life,” he sighed again before smiling.  “But I can see you two truly love each other, and there is nothing I can do about it.  I sense you are a strong woman and can deal with what is about to become a norm in your life because of <em>our</em> way of life.”</p><p>Returning his smile, she gave her thanks before he continued.</p><p>“However, it won’t always be easy and there may be hard times ahead, Bulma.  Take comfort in each other when possible and know that we will do everything in our power to not only protect Vegeta, but you as well from now on.”</p><p>Bulma nodded, her eyes misting with tears.</p><p>“I pray nothing bad befalls you or <em>our</em> family that can cause irreparable damage,” Nappa leaned forward and cupped her cheek with a fatherly smile.  “Welcome to the family, Bulma.”</p><p>*****</p><p>“I knew you two would end up together!” Bulma squealed, pulling Chichi into a hug inside the high-end dress shop.</p><p>“Well, it definitely helped that Goku and I were in the same country for more than a few days.  Thank you, by the way, for making it happen.”</p><p>Bulma laughed before poking her in the stomach.  “Is this why you said you would come wedding dress shopping with me today?”</p><p>Chichi peeked toward the front where Goku was on the phone, winking at her when they made eye contact.  “Yep~”</p><p>“Hey!”</p><p>“I’m kidding!  I wouldn’t miss this for the world.  I’m only sad that Tights couldn’t make it today.”</p><p>“Me too.  We’ll have to send her pictures and videos later~”</p><p>“Does she know about your…” Chichi’s eyes lowered before meeting her stare again, “…<em>condition</em>?”</p><p>Placing a hand on her still flat belly, Bulma smiled.  “Not yet.  You’re the only one that knows.”</p><p>“What?!  You haven’t told Vegeta yet either!?  You need to tell your baby daddy you’re carrying his child,<em> baby girl</em>!”</p><p>“Shhhh!  Tell the whole world, why don’t you!  I’ll tell him soon, I promise.  <em>I</em> just found out this afternoon.”</p><p>“Dick that good, huh?” Chichi snickered.  “Made you forget about your triennial OB/GYN appointment for your implant replacement.”</p><p>“You have no idea how a good dicking from a fine ass alpha male can make you forget about everything, including your own name.”</p><p>Chichi grinned like the Cheshire Cat.  “Believe me, I <em>do</em> know.”</p><p>“You didn’t!?”</p><p>“Oh, we did.  Many, <em>many</em> times~”</p><p>Goku returned to their side at that moment, sitting next to Chichi before pulling her onto his lap.  “What are you guys talking about?”</p><p>Bulma and Chichi stared at each other before speaking at the same time.</p><p>“Dicks.”</p><p>“Sex.”</p><p>They bursted into laughter as Bulma made her way to the changing room.</p><p>*****</p><p>“Can you really not come home with me?” Bulma whined into her phone as she climbed the stairs of the private jet.  “I thought we wouldn’t be separated anymore~”</p><p>“Sorry, woman.  I have one last thing to take care of here in London then I, along with Goku and Chichi, will be on the next flight to you tomorrow night.  My men are ready for your arrival back home so they’ll protect you with their lives until I can be with you again.”</p><p>“Okay…”</p><p>“Don’t pout.”</p><p>“How did you know?”</p><p>He chuckled.  “I love you.”</p><p>“I love you, ‘Geta.”</p><p>“I can’t wait to have you in my arms again.”</p><p>“I’ll keep the bed warm while you’re away.”</p><p>“Dammit, Bulma.  Don’t tempt me with your words.  I’m very close to climbing into the jet with you.”</p><p>“Wait, you’re at the airport?”</p><p>“Yes, I wanted to see you boarding safely before you left for home.”</p><p>“It’s not fair that you got to see me one last time when I couldn’t see you.”</p><p>“You’ll see me soon enough.  Just look at your chocolate cock and think of me.”</p><p>Her laughter was a balm to his soul as he grinned like a fool.</p><p>“Oh, the pilot says we’re about to take off.”</p><p>“Don’t forget to take the sleeping pills I put in your bag.”</p><p>“I don’t know if I should take them this time…”</p><p>“What do you mean?  You hate flying…  Just take them with some of the champagne I had the staff prepare for you.”</p><p>“Ooo, another thing I won’t be doing…”</p><p>“Why?  It’s your favorite.”</p><p>“I… I have something to tell you that I didn’t get a chance to do because you practically attacked me and didn’t let up until I fell asleep in exhaustion last night.”</p><p>He chuckled.  “I had to have as much time as possible inside of you since I knew we’d be apart for a day.”</p><p>Bulma laughed again.</p><p>“Can’t you just tell me over the phone, woman?”</p><p>Silence filled the air as he waited for her response.</p><p>“Bulma?”</p><p>“It’s something I have to tell you face to face…  So make sure to come home to me as soon as you can.”</p><p>“I promise.”</p><p>Vegeta smiled, pulling the phone away from his ear as it beeped to indicate Nappa was calling him on the other line.  He promptly rejected the call before placing his phone back at his ear.</p><p>“I love you,” he repeated.  “With all of my heart, Bulma.”</p><p>There was no answer from her side as his eyes shifted to where he last spotted her, the jet refueled and ready to take off.</p><p>He stared at his phone to make sure the call hadn’t dropped as Nappa’s name flashed across the screen again.  Rejecting the call once again, he repeated Bulma’s name until a car came screeching to his side.</p><p>“Vegeta!  Why aren’t you answering your fucking phone?!”</p><p>“I was on the other line with Bulma.  What the fuck is the matter with you?”</p><p>“We need to stop that plane and get her off immediately!”</p><p>“What are you talking about, Nappa?”</p><p>“One of our informants has reported about a hit made on Bulma…”</p><p>“No…” he whispered, his heart hammering in his chest before he started to sprint down the airstrip toward the jet Bulma was last seen boarding.</p><p>He watched in horror as the jet took off… then exploded into a fiery blaze, crashing back onto land.</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Annnnnnd that's the end of the first movie/ book. With that said, I'll be going on HIATUS with this fic until further notice... Haha! Just kidding, I would never do that to you guys! Did I get anyone? 👀😂<br/>I'll be continuing onto the next 2 books here since the movies are not made yet, and I will be bringing more of my own twists to the story~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>New mood board at the end bc spoilers</p><p>Enjoy~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>“Vegeta, you need to stop drinking.”</p><p>“Shut the fuck up and leave me alone.  You probably wanted it this way.”</p><p>Nappa knocked the glass out of Vegeta’s hand and lifted him out of his seat by the collar.</p><p>“Do you really think I wanted things to happen this way?!  For you to lose the love of your life and your unborn child?!  Bulma may have been a nuisance in the beginning, but I too welcomed her into our family because she’s the woman you chose to be with!”</p><p>Vegeta bellowed in anguish, ripping himself out of Nappa’s grip before kicking the table beside them and throwing the chair he occupied moments ago across the room.</p><p>“Get yourself together and use that anger to find Bulma’s murderer.  Avenge her death!  We need to find the fuckers who think they can attack our family and retaliate against them.  No one gets away with hurting our family.”</p><p>Vegeta’s eyes moved to the windows to take in the setting sun as he composed himself, straightening as his fists tightened at his sides – the need to find Bulma’s murderers growing and matching his increasing rage.  “Tell Goku to get the car ready in ten minutes.”</p><p>Making his way to the master bedroom to clean himself up, Vegeta was assaulted with the smell of Bulma’s floral scent in the room, finally letting the tears he kept at bay fall.  “I’ll find the bastards that took you away from me and kill them all.”</p>
<hr/><p>Vegeta and Goku made their way around the densely packed room, gyrating bodies of men and women trying to lure them in for a dance as the bass thudded loudly.  Uninterested in anything they had to offer, the men bulldozed their way through the dance floor until they reached the VIP section of the club. </p><p>“According to our intel, someone here might be able to tell us who made the hit on Bulma.”</p><p>They were easily admitted when Goku slipped the burly guards a few hundred pounds each.</p><p>Even though the VIP area had far fewer people, Vegeta grew impatient as they waited for anyone to approach.  “Who are we looking for?  All of these arrogant assholes look alike here.”</p><p>“I’m not sure.  They said we would know as soon as we see him.”</p><p>They glared at each person they passed, eyes being quickly averted once in contact with the men whose auras were dark.</p><p>Vegeta was about to give up and drown himself in more alcohol when he noticed a lone man sitting by himself in the corner, his face covered in shadows.  Motioning to Goku, they made their way closer to him.</p><p>“What the fuck…” Goku whispered as his head whipped back and forth between the seated man and Vegeta.</p><p>Just as shocked as Goku, Vegeta was perplexed by the familiar face in front of him, but externally stayed composed.  “Tell me everything you know, and I won’t kill you.”</p><p>The man in front of them smirked, lifting the glass in his hand to his lips to take a sip before speaking.  “You Saiyans are so brash.  Sit and have a drink with me.”</p><p>His British accent grated on Vegeta’s nerves, and he pulled his gun out and cocked it before placing it against the man’s temple.</p><p>He chuckled, unfazed, as he took another sip of his drink.  “After being separated for all these years…  Is this any way to greet your own flesh and blood, <em>brother</em>?”</p><p>*****</p><p>Bulma went in and out of consciousness, her mind hazy as she tried to wake several times, but failing as sleep pulled at her – images of Vegeta’s smiling face beside her as he whispered his apologies in her ear.  Her hands went down to her stomach, but something tugged at the back of one.  Finally able to break the spell of unconsciousness, she slowly opened her eyes to find an IV attached to her hand.  Surprised, she tried to recall the events of what happened before she lost consciousness when a noise came from her side.  Turning, she smiled at Vegeta who was seated next to the bed she laid upon in the dimly lit room.</p><p>“You’re finally awake.”</p><p>“‘Geta~  Where are we?”</p><p>“Somewhere safe.”</p><p>Bulma reached for him, and he eagerly came to her side with a smile that didn’t touch his eyes.  Lifting her hand to cup his face, she frowned when she came in contact with his cleanly shaven cheek.</p><p>“Where’s my ring?”</p><p>“I removed it so you could rest more comfortably.  Is that why you look so glum, Bulma?”</p><p>“Well, no.  I’m just going to miss your beard…  Why did you shave?  You know how much I love the feel of it against my skin when you kiss me, especially between my thighs.”</p><p>Turning his head with a groan, he kissed her palm.  “I thought I’d go for a different look, but I can always grow it back since you prefer it, sweetheart.”</p><p>She stiffened at the new term of endearment.</p><p>
  <em>Sweetheart…?  His accent is a bit off, too…  It’s British, instead of his usual Saiyan one…</em>
</p><p>Bulma touched the bump on her head as she winced in pain, her memories returning to her slowly.  She was on the phone with Vegeta in the process of boarding the jet to fly back home when men she didn’t recognized came from the rear, demanding she drop her phone – holding her at gun point.  They shot everyone inside in front of her, except for the pilot, and opened the only emergency exit on the opposite side of the jet before pulling her toward the doors where the refueling truck sat waiting for them.  The memories of her attempted kidnapping to be trafficked as a child flashed through her mind, her hand moving to her belly in worry, as the stress of the events that enfolded in front of her caused Bulma to faint due to her heart condition – hitting her head on something she couldn’t recall.</p><p>Eyes widening, she clutched at the blanket – realizing she was completely nude under the sheets.</p><p>“Where am I?  <em>Who</em> are you?”</p><p>“Don’t be like that, Bulma.  It’s me, Vegeta.”</p><p>As her vision became fully adjusted to the dim room, she knew for certain the man in front of her was not her ‘Geta.</p><p>He was identical to him, yes, but she knew better as she took in the minuscule differences.  Even in the dimness of the room, Bulma could tell his hair had a touch of red in his dark locks and his eyes weren’t the beautiful obsidian she was used to seeing – this man’s eyes a shade lighter in color.  This stranger who looked similar to Vegeta also didn’t stare at her with the love she knew her man had for her.</p><p>“Don’t lie to me.  I know you aren’t Vegeta.  Do you really think I can’t tell the difference between the two of you?  Who are you?”</p><p>Leaning back, he smirked.  “I am the man you should have fallen in love with.”</p><p>Bulma stared at him as if he were crazy.  “What?”</p><p>“It was my fault for not getting to you first, but I’m here now to correct it.”</p><p>“Stop being cryptic and give me a straight answer.  Who, <strong><em>the fuck,</em></strong> are you?!”</p><p>His smirk grew.  “I am the twin brother of the man you shouldn’t have fallen in love with.  You can call me Majin Bejita.”</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I know this is a short chapter, but I had to end it with a cliffhanger like this 😈 <br/>To answer a question I feel like people might have, yes, Vegeta and Majin Bejita are two different people I separated because I didn’t want to create an OC (original character), and this was the result.  The book introduces a twin, and I was like "crap... what am I going to do now?"</p><p>The reveal for this is more "dramatic" for the Reylo version because of, you know, Kylo Ren… Haha~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>Vegeta glared at the brother he never knew he had before putting his gun away and sitting across from him, taking the drink from his hand and finishing it.  “Are you the one we’re supposed to meet?”</p><p>“I am,” he said as he poured drinks for Goku and himself, refilling the glass in Vegeta’s hand with the bottle left on the table.  “The name is Majin Bejita.”</p><p>“Tch, what a stupid name.”</p><p>“It’s the name my adoptive father gave me, but I sometimes go by The Prince when working.”</p><p>“And what is it that you do, <em>brother</em>?”</p><p>“Much like you, I’m part of a <em>family</em> business.”</p><p>“How have we not run into each other over the years then?”</p><p>“I tend to work alone and travel quite frequently to <em>handle</em> business.”</p><p>“Father never mentioned I had a twin brother…  If I had known, I would have searched for you.”</p><p>“He didn’t know either.  <em>I</em> didn’t know he was my father until after his… <em>death.</em>”</p><p>Vegeta’s eyes connected with Goku’s imperceptibly at his ambiguous words, leading them to believe there was more to the story then Majin Bejita let on.</p><p>Goku nodded discreetly as he took a sip of his drink to indicate he too noticed the odd way he spoke of Vegeta’s deceased father, making a mental note for them to discuss it later in private.</p><p>“How is that possible?  If we are twins, I find it implausible that he didn’t know he had another son.”</p><p>“As you know, our mother died from complications of child birth, <em>our</em> birth.  After you were born, our father carried you out of the room to show you off to his men with pride, but didn’t realize mother was giving birth to a second son.  I was ripped out of her arms mere seconds after birth as she lay dying on the bed, none the wiser of my existence.”</p><p>“Who took you from us?”</p><p>Majin Bejita smirked sadly as he finished his drink and poured himself another.</p><p>“Fine, don’t tell me.”  Vegeta finished his drink as well and slammed the glass on the table, growing impatient and needing the names of the people who took the love of his life away from him too soon.  “Do you have any information on who put a hit out on Bulma?”</p><p>Vegeta was an observant man and knew Majin Bejita was hiding yet another secret the second he noticed the slight flare of his brother's nose at the mention of Bulma.</p><p>“I do, but I thought the answer was obvious.  Who do you think would want to retaliate against you after what you did to one of his men?”</p><p>“I shot the hands of a <em>soldier</em>, someone of no importance, who dared to touch my woman unwarranted.  He deserved what he got.”</p><p>“Ah, but Don Frieza considers everyone under his <em>care</em> family.”</p><p>“I’ll kill that son of a bitch!” Vegeta roared as he stood abruptly, every head turning his way with wide eyes.</p><p>“Sit,” his brother whispered loudly, grabbing his arm.  “<em>Please</em>.”</p><p>Ripping himself away from Majin Bejita, Vegeta growled.  “Don’t fucking touch me.  If you are a part of the Cold family, you are no brother of mine – blood or not.”</p><p>“Then take me into your family.  <em>Our</em> family.  I want to get to know my brother and get out of the rule of the man who took me away from my real family.  <em>Please</em>.”</p><p>“And why should we trust anything you have to say?  Have you no loyalty to the family that raised you?!”</p><p>“You mean the family that <em>stole</em> me away?!  I could be an asset to you and yours!  Give me a chance, and I can prove my loyalty to you.”</p><p>Vegeta’s eyes connected with Goku’s once again before they moved back to stare at the face that was so similar to his own with gritted teeth.  “Fine, then tell me what I came here to find out to prove you are sincere with your request into <em>our</em> family.  Tell me who murdered Bulma.”</p><p>“I cannot do that.”</p><p>“And why the fuck not?!”</p><p>“Because Bulma wasn’t murdered…  She’s still alive.”</p><p>Vegeta ripped his brother out of his seat, pulling him mere centimeters to his face.  “What the fuck are you talking about?  I saw her enter that jet, and it exploded in front of my eyes.  There was no way anyone could have survived…”</p><p>“But you haven’t received the autopsy reports to confirm if Bulma’s body was truly on that jet or not?”</p><p>Releasing Majin Bejita, Vegeta sat down as his legs gave way underneath him, relief flooding his body at the thought of Bulma being alive.</p><p>“Where is she?  Where can I find her?!”</p><p>Majin Bejita downed the remaining liquid in his glass and placed several bills on the table. “Give me some time, and I will personally bring her to you.”</p><p>“WHERE THE FUCK IS SHE!?”  Vegeta yelled as Majin Bejita started to walk away.</p><p>“Give me some time, brother.  I promise I will do everything in my power to bring her back to you <em>unharmed</em>.”</p><p>*****</p><p>Majin Bejita's house (taken from Pinterest, but got the idea from someone on twitter - I can't remember who.  If you know, let me know~)</p><p>
  
</p><p>Bulma tried to figure out where she was in the world by exploring the dark mansion as days passed, never allowed to leave the premises as brawny men blocked her path whenever she started to stray too far.  She was under 24-hour surveillance with no one willing to answer her questions, and she was growing angrier with each day that passed.</p><p>With a huff, she kicked the heads of several flowers in front of her before sitting on one of the many benches within the beautiful garden.</p><p>“I’ll have the gardener remove these flowers since you seem to hate them.”</p><p>Bulma turned to glare at the man who had disappeared without a trace after their initial meeting several days ago.</p><p>“How are you feeling, sweetheart?”</p><p>“Fine.”</p><p>Majin Bejita smirked as he sat next to her.</p><p>“Still hate my guts, I see.”</p><p>“I wouldn’t hate you as much if you’d just let me return home.  I don’t belong here with you.  Please, just return me to Vegeta.”</p><p>Bulma was taken aback when his smirk turned into a sad smile, his hand lifting to move strands of hair out of her face.</p><p>“Would you like to hear a story?”</p><p>“No, I’d like to go home.”</p><p>Majin Bejita chuckled and bent forward until his elbows were propped on his thighs before continuing to speak.  “We have actually crossed paths a time or two before, many years ago.”</p><p>Bulma stood to leave, but his arms wrapped around her waist gently as he went to his knees before her, gazing longingly up at her.</p><p>“Please stay and listen to what I have to say.”</p><p>Her heart broke at the distraught look in his eyes, so different yet so similar to Vegeta’s, and complied with his wishes as he buried his face into her stomach.</p><p>“As you might have deduced, I am in a similar line of work as Vegeta, but unlike my brother, I am not a don of a family and prefer to work behind the scenes.”</p><p>Bulma couldn’t help herself and asked him why they didn’t work together since she had never heard of him from Vegeta, and he replied with the same answer he had given his brother, elaborating more about his cruel upbringing under the man who hated his real family.  Bulma loosened his hold on her and sat on the bench as he remained on his knees, shocked at how their lives vastly differed.</p><p>“I should have been the one you fell in love with, not Vegeta.”</p><p>“Why do you keep saying that?”</p><p>Majin Bejita sighed, moving to sit next to her before his eyes stared off into the distance.</p><p>“Several years ago, I was sent out on an assignment to a remote island off the coast of the Mediterranean Sea to eliminate a man who thought he was above my adoptive father.  When on the job, I am usually given information on my target in detail, but this particular one, I was given nothing but my orders to take him out.  I didn’t even question it because it was my job to get rid of anyone that was a threat to us.  After I was able to eliminate my intended target, that <em>bastard</em> told me who I had just murdered.  I…  I killed my own father who I never got to meet, who I longed to meet.”</p><p>Bulma opened and closed her mouth in shock, not able to form words at Majin Bejita’s confession, as tears rolled down his face.</p><p> “If I had known, I would have never taken the job.  I would have warned him about what Frieza was attempting and asked him to take me in.”</p><p>“And what does this have to do with me falling in love with you first?”</p><p>As if he hadn’t heard her question, his mind elsewhere, he continued his story.</p><p>“I was distraught after Don Frieza cackled over the phone about how I killed my own father and potentially my brother, and so I drank to forget what I had done, but there wasn’t enough alcohol on that island to erase the memory of seeing him drop to his death on that roof.  I stumbled my way around until I met you by coincidence along the beach at dusk.  Even though I shouldn’t have been able to see clearly due to the dark and my drunken state, I remember your beautiful face, thinking I had died and seen an angel.  You were about to help me, but I needed to disappear before you got a good look at my face.  When your back was turned to speak to the group you were with, I took a picture of your ID, disappeared before you realized what had happened, and followed you back to London – surprised we resided in the same country.  You never knew it, but we passed each other quite often in the streets of London.  I believe you fell so easily for my brother because his face seemed so familiar and yet you couldn’t quite place where you recognized him.”</p><p>Bulma gasped as realization dawned on her.  <em>My dreams… They weren’t of Vegeta, but of Majin Bejita.</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>A reminder of what Majin Bejita's house looks like</strong>
</p><p>Bulma’s revelation shook her to her core as she tried to avoid Majin Bejita for the next few days, needing time alone to think.  However, he made it impossible as he appeared everywhere she did within minutes, being amiable at a distance as if he didn’t want to spook her – always changing the subject whenever she brought up the topics of returning home or Vegeta.  When she refused to speak to him or acknowledge his presence in protest as she made herself comfortable around his home, he spoke for both of them, telling her stories of his travels and other parts of his life growing up.  And even though she didn’t respond to him, he didn’t seem to mind as long as she was in hearing distance and near him. </p><p>Eventually, Bulma couldn’t help herself in responding to him by laughing at something funny he said or the tears that fell as her heart broke on more than one occasion when he spoke about his childhood, hating how captivated she was with each tale because of the way he was able to draw her in with his storytelling abilities.  Each day it grew more difficult in not responding to him, but one day she did, and it broke her heart for an entirely different reason.  The way his face lit up when she spoke to him for the first time in days reminded her of how similar the two brothers were, and it made her long for Vegeta.</p><p>Bulma thought of never leaving her room, the only place he never entered, to save herself from the heartache of being near Majin Bejita, but she couldn’t for one reason.  If she weren’t pregnant, it would have been easier to remain in the room she was given, but hunger always won out, and she was not going to deprive herself of the nutrients her baby needed to develop within her.  She often found herself in the kitchen to find something to eat, surprised when she found plates of food or snacks readily available when she arrived – grateful she had yet to experience morning sickness.  During one particularly delicious meal, where Majin Bejita joined her yet again, she wanted to thank the chef and asked him to send her compliments to whoever had been cooking for her, taken aback when he stated he was the one cooking each meal for them.  Amazed by yet another ability of his, she thanked him, thinking her protest and avoidance of him juvenile, thus starting a cordial friendship between them.</p><p>Unfortunately, the hunger for food wasn’t the only craving her pregnancy brought forth.  Bulma often found her panties damp due to explicit dreams when she woke every morning, the need to be filled sometimes overwhelming during the day.  And it certainly did not help that Majin Bejita often walked around his home half-naked with sweatpants hung low on his hips or his pants unbuttoned – displaying his rippling physique.  His body resembled Vegeta’s so much, she often found herself back in her room to touch herself at the thought of Vegeta’s hands on her, moaning his name as she came, and then crying when she realized how much she missed him.</p><p>Wiping at the tears that fell as she sat in the semi-darkness of the gardens to enjoy the cool air against her heated skin, Bulma rubbed her growing belly as she remembered the first time she and Vegeta had sex months ago, resulting in her current state.  A watery laugh escaped her at the crazy situations she had been put through after meeting Vegeta and how, now, she was stuck with his twin brother, pregnant and horny beyond belief.</p><p>A shiver ran down her spine as she remembered the way he ate her out like a starved man the first time they came together, causing her to squirm in her seat as she felt herself grow wet.  Bulma was about to stand to return to her room for another masturbation session when a light on the second floor that overlooked the garden switched on.  She gasped when a freshly showered and a completely nude Majin Bejita strode through his room with his erection jutting out in front of him, bobbing with each step he took.</p><p>
  <em>They even have similar dicks… Size and all…</em>
</p><p>Bulma watched in morbid fascination as he opened his nightstand and pulled out an object, pouring copious amounts of the clear liquid on his hand before throwing the bottle on his bed then moving to face her as his other hand pressed onto the glass window above his head.  He let the liquid fall onto his cock before his hand wrapped around himself as he closed his eyes, his hand moving up and down his length as his mouth fell open – the same way Vegeta’s often did when she took him into her mouth.  She knew she had to look away, but the way his neck strained and his chest heaved with his pleasure reminded her of how Vegeta looked when he was inside of her.</p><p>When his legs started to buckle, his eyes snapped open and met hers.  With a curse, Bulma averted her eyes and turned in her seat away from the view of his room and the house, startled he knew she was out in the gardens when there was no light to indicate where she was as she berated herself. </p><p>
  <em>What am I doing watching Majin Bejita masturbate!?  I am engaged to Vegeta!  I love Vegeta!  Majin Bejita is not the reason I fell in love with my ‘Geta. They may be similar in many ways, but they are not the same person.</em>
</p><p>Tears fell down her cheeks, feeling disgusted with herself, and she jumped in her seat when a deep voice whispered against her ear.</p><p>“Did you enjoy the show, sweetheart?”</p><p>She spun to face a half-naked and smirking Majin Bejita, but his smug expression changed to worry when he noticed her tears.</p><p>“Bulma, what’s wrong?”</p><p>“Please… Just let me return to Vegeta.  You think I might fall in love with you because you have the same face as him, but I know my feelings won’t change.  I love Vegeta, and all I want right now is to return to his side, be in <em>his</em> arms.”</p><p>Majin Bejita sighed, his hands cupping her face to wipe away the tears.  “Kiss me.”</p><p>“What!?”</p><p>“Kiss me and see if you feel anything.  Don’t deny it, but there <strong><em>is</em></strong> a connection between us.  If you feel anything after one kiss, stay with me longer and see where things can lead.  If you feel nothing, I’ll return you to my brother, <em>tonight</em>.”</p><p>Kneeling, he shut his eyes and waited for her to make the first move as she stared at his features, so similar to Vegeta’s, and smiled as a similar scenario flashed through her head, but with a completely different person.</p><p><em>“I fucking love you, Bulma.  I thought I loved you before I even met you, but this connection between us, that I know you feel too, only made me realize I didn’t just love the idea of you, I love the </em>real<em> you!”  </em></p><p>“I can’t, and you’re not wrong.  I <em>do</em> feel a connection with you and can see myself loving you… but not as you want, not as a man.  I can love you with all of my heart… as a brother and nothing more.  You’ve shared so much with me about your past that I’m sure you have not shared with another, and my heart breaks for you, but I am not the woman who can help you heal from your wounds.  However, Vegeta and I can become the family you longed to find, to be with.  As a family, we can help you heal and hopefully help you find the woman who will love you unconditionally and without all of this kidnapping nonsense.”</p><p>Majin Bejita opened his eyes slowly with a chuckle and a smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes.  “I can… accept that.  If only I were quicker, then maybe you would have loved me as a man first instead of my brother.”</p><p>“Maybe, but this is the way it is.  I’m sorry.”</p><p>“No need to apologize, sweetheart.  I am sorry for putting you through this.  Perhaps, someday, the love I feel for you will turn… <em>brotherly</em>…”</p><p>Bulma cupped both of his cheeks in her hands and kissed his forehead.  “I would love to have you as my brother.” </p><p>Smiling up at Bulma, Majin Bejita covered her hands with his.  “This might be the only time I’ll have to confess this, but…  From the first moment I saw you, and even now as you reject me, I love you, Bulma.” </p><p>The pair froze when a click of a gun sounded beside them as they slowly turned to stare down the barrel of one.</p><hr/><p>Vegeta snuck around to the back of the mansion and smiled with relief when he spotted Bulma, safe and alive, but his vision soon turned red.  Making sure his presence wasn’t detected, he made his way slowly to his brother and Bulma’s side until he heard Majin Bejita’s confession of love.</p><p>
  <em>Motherfucker is in love with </em>
  <strong>my </strong>
  <em>woman!</em>
</p><p>When he heard the sound of a gun cocking, he froze as a large, dark figure pointed a gun at the pair.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fear gripped Vegeta until he realized the large, dark figure was Goku, his gun shifting toward Majin Bejita as he slowly stood with his hands up.  He watched in relief as Bulma moved to his cousin’s side and wrapped her arms around him as he shifted her behind him, his gun and eyes never leaving Majin Bejita. </p><p>No longer needing to be discreet, Vegeta made his presence known as his black combat boots trampled a path through the flowers and plants that stood between him and the woman he thought had died.  When their eyes met, the smile that he missed so much brightened her face as she pushed away from Goku and ran into his arms.</p><p>“Thank God…  I really thought I lost you…” Vegeta whispered against her ear as he held her tightly before pulling back to take her lips.</p><p>Bulma returned his kiss with more passion than he anticipated but thoroughly enjoyed it until he pulled away with a chuckle.</p><p>“Missed me that much, huh?”</p><p>“Not as much as I missed your dick,” she whispered, cupping him with a sultry smirk before laughing.</p><p>“Fuck, Bulma…” he started with a frown as his eyes roamed her beautiful face.  “I’m so sorry…  I…  If I hadn’t…  This is my fault….”</p><p>She shushed him by placing her fingers on his lips before kissing him briefly.  “This wouldn’t have happened if it weren’t for <em>me,</em> so I should be the one apologizing.”</p><p>“And <em>none</em> of this would have happened if I hadn’t forced you into loving me.”</p><p>“Forced?  I was never <em>forced</em> into loving you, Vegeta.  Sure, you didn’t give me much of a choice in the beginning,” Bulma laughed, “but ultimately, I could have left whenever <strong><em>I</em></strong> wanted if I really wanted to leave you.”</p><p>“But…”</p><p>“No buts, ‘Geta.  Unless yours is naked.”</p><p>Laughing, Vegeta wrapped his arms around Bulma again as his eyes glared daggers at his twin.</p><p>“Is this why you asked for time, <em>brother</em>?”</p><p>Majin Bejita merely shrugged nonchalantly before he disarmed Goku easily, pointing the gun at Vegeta.  “Don’t move a muscle,” he smirked at Goku, who stood frozen in place with a murderous glare directed at Majin Bejita, “or I’ll shoot him between the eyes before you can even think of taking a step.”</p><p>“Majin Bejita!  Don’t!” Bulma yelled as she spun to stand in front of Vegeta.  “Give me the gun, please.”</p><p>“Get out of the way, woman!” Vegeta yelled as he tried to pull her back against him and out of the path of the gun, but she stood firmly between the two brothers – her eyes pleading with Majin Bejita’s.</p><p>Majin Bejita’s arrogant gaze moved to Vegeta’s.  “How were you able to find us?”</p><p>“Everyone has a price for information.”</p><p>“And what were you able to learn?”</p><p>“Quite a lot, <em>Prince</em>.  With just that piece of information, we found out you <em>were</em> an elite assassin for the Cold family and the invisible right-hand man of the don himself for many years.”</p><p>“You must have spent <em>quite</em> a bit of money to learn all of this, but now you’re unarmed with no way to protect the one you love.”</p><p>“Yes, but I know you will not harm any one of us.”</p><p>“And why do you think that?” Majin Bejita asked with a chuckle as he lifted the gun higher.  “I could shoot you and run away again with Bulma.”</p><p>“Because you love her, and I know you were telling the truth when you said you wanted out of Cold’s family and into ours – even though I want to kill you for keeping Bulma away from me for this long.”</p><p>Smiling, Majin Bejita nodded before he dismantled the gun quickly, each piece falling to the ground with a thud until the empty cartridge was the only thing in his hand – tossing it to Goku, who smirked knowingly back at him.  “No bullets...  Why did you act as if it was loaded?”</p><p>Vegeta answered with a grin.  “I would never endanger <strong><em>my</em></strong> woman and <strong><em>our</em></strong> unborn child by bringing a weapon that could possibly harm them in case things went awry.”</p><p>“Unborn child?” Majin Bejita’s eyes widen as they lowered to Bulma’s belly before meeting her eyes.  “I…  I didn’t know you were pregnant.”</p><p>Bulma stepped forward with her hand lifted to cup Majin Bejita’s cheek, but she was pulled back by Vegeta, his arm snaking around her waist to keep her flush against him.</p><p>“Don’t touch him,” Vegeta growled.</p><p>“No wonder you ate so much…” Majin Bejita continued with a chuckle as if he and Bulma were the only ones there.  “And here I thought you weren’t being fed enough elsewhere.”</p><p>“For your information, I was fed very well in <em>every</em> aspect when I was with your brother before you kidnapped me.”</p><p>With a snort, Majin Bejita turned toward the house.  “Come on, Goku.  Let’s give the couple some time alone, and I’ll show you to the guest rooms you can use for the night.  I sense we will have a lot to talk about in the morning, and those two look like they are about to maul each other.”</p><p>Goku pulled Bulma into his arms for a bear hug and kissed her temple as he passed before he followed Majin Bejita indoors.</p><p>Once alone, Bulma spun and launched herself into Vegeta’s arms, burying her nose into his chest to take in the familiar scent of him before he held her back by her shoulders – shaking her gently.</p><p>“Dammit, woman!  Never do that again!  You should never stand in front of a gun to protect anyone, <em>especially</em> me.” </p><p>“‘Geta…  It wasn’t a loaded gun….,” she whispered as he drew her back into his strong arms, dropping to his knees suddenly to press his face and lips against her belly.</p><p>“Why didn’t you tell me you were pregnant?”</p><p>“I only found out myself the day before I was supposed to leave for home <em>without</em> you.  I was going to tell you the night before, but you barely let me speak during our marathon of sex.  And I wanted to tell you face to face and not over the phone so that I could see your reaction firsthand, but I guess Chichi told you since she was the only person I told.”</p><p>“Yes, she did.  When we thought you were on that jet…”  Vegeta took a moment as he stared at her, clearing his throat several times before continuing.  “We told her you had died in the crash, and she was devastated.  Goku consoled her as she broke down, and when she could speak again, she told us you were carrying my child.  I thought I couldn’t feel any more pain after the loss of you, but at the thought of losing a child we were able to create together, one I thought I would never get to hold…”</p><p>Cupping his face, she smiled weakly as he returned a similar one.</p><p>“How far along are you?”</p><p>“Almost 16 weeks now.”</p><p>“You’re barely showing, but your breasts do look larger from this angle.”</p><p>Bulma laughed.  “Trust me.  If I weren’t wearing any clothes, you would definitely be able to tell I am almost 4 months pregnant.  My baby bump is starting to show.”</p><p>“16 weeks…  That was around the time we were on the yacht…”  Vegeta trailed off as his eyes darkened with passion, causing her panties to dampen again.</p><p>“I need you, ‘Geta.  I need you inside of me, all over me.  If you think I was insatiable before, this pregnancy has made me tenfold.  You have no idea how many times I’ve touched myself at the thought of you while I was here, how many times I screamed your name as I came.”</p><p>He groaned as he lifted her into his arms as her legs wrapped around his waist, causing his erection to press into her core. “Then take me, Bulma.  Have your way with me because <em>I</em> am wholly and irrevocably yours.”</p><p>Bulma lowered her lips to his but froze and turned to stare at the dark house suspiciously.  “We should head to my room.  You never know who might be watching, and I don’t want to give anyone a show.”</p><p>“What does that mean?”</p><p>“…”</p><p>“Bulma.”</p><p>“…”</p><p>“If you don’t tell me, I’m going to rip your clothes off here in this garden and fuck you.”</p><p>“Majin Bejita might have put on a… <em>show</em> right before you and Goku showed up.”</p><p>“What.  Kind.  Of.  Show?” Vegeta snarled through gritted teeth.</p><p>“One where he was naked and jerking off… knowing I could see him.”</p><p>“I’LL KILL THE BASTARD!”</p><p>Bulma tightened her arms and legs around Vegeta as he stomped his way toward the house, moaning as her body slid against his hard one with each step he took until he froze and gripped the back of her neck – pulling her head back as his icy glare bore into her eyes. </p><p>“Is he the reason you want to fuck?  Did his little <em>show</em> get you all hot and bothered?”</p><p>Bulma stiffened, initially shocked at his words – her fingers threading through his hair before she tugged none too gently.  “Is that what you <em>really</em> think?”</p><p>His grip on her neck loosened as an apologetic look appeared on his face.  “Fuck, sorry.  It’s just… You’ve been under his… <em>care</em> for a while, and we are twins, so I thought you might have developed feelings for him…  I know it’s stupid, but I can’t help thinking that you might fall in love with someone else…  Especially someone identical in looks to me.”</p><p>“He <em>is</em> a very good looking man.”</p><p>A look of hurt flashed across his face before it turned possessive, and she immediately regretted her playful words.  “I’m sorry, ‘Geta.  You know I was joking, right?  You are the only man I feel this way for, the only man I’ve ever loved with my <strong><em>entire</em></strong> heart.  I love you, and only you.”</p><p>He released a heavy breath as his arms encircled tightly around her.  “And I love you.  You have no idea how crazed I was when Majin Bejita told me you were alive and wouldn’t tell me where you were.”</p><p>“Believe me, I know how you felt.  I begged him to return me to you every chance I had.”</p><p>Vegeta sat on a nearby bench with a huff, Bulma’s legs dangling off the opposite side as she sat on his lap.</p><p>“I know you might not want to hear this, but you need to know because we promised we wouldn’t hide anything from each other, even though I know you still keep some things from me for my safety.  Do you know what I felt when I saw him jerking off?”</p><p>He stiffened underneath her as his hand gripped the back of her neck possessively again – her body visibly shuddering at the feel of it tightening.</p><p>“I felt absolutely nothing but sadness because he wasn’t you.  No spark.  No tingle.  Nothing like what I feel when I’m with you.”</p><p>Bulma kissed his temple and couldn’t help the smile that curled her lips as he smirked in a way she knew meant trouble.</p><p>“What are you thinking of in that head of yours, ‘Geta?”</p><p>His hand tilted her head to the side as he trailed his lips from her shoulder to her ear.  “Since he gave you a show, I think it’s only fair we give him a show to <em>demonstrate</em> how I, the man you love with your entire heart, can elicit pleasure from you with just one word or touch.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>🍋LEMON WARNING!🍋</p><p>New mood board!</p><p>Enjoy~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>Electricity ran down Bulma’s spine as she gazed at his wicked grin, his eyes turning feral with need as they zeroed in on her parted lips.  She inwardly smirked as he groaned from the way she slowly and sensuously moved her tongue over her lips before biting the lower one, releasing it gradually from between her teeth.</p><p>“Are we going to have sex <em>here</em>?  Because I desperately need you inside of me,” Bulma purred as she slid her hands down his chest to pull his black shirt out of his pants, her hands caressing the hard muscles of his stomach.</p><p>He didn’t say a word as his hands roamed up and down her sides until they settled on her hips, lowering his head to nip at her breasts, before kissing his way up to her neck.</p><p>She moaned as he bit and laved at a sensitive area, her hips moving against him as her body readied for him.</p><p>“‘Geta?” she whimpered as one of his hands went to her ass, the other slipping into her sleep shorts and under her soaked panties.</p><p>“So fucking wet for me.”</p><p>“Yes, always for you~”</p><p>“Tell me what I want to hear.”</p><p>“I want you.”</p><p>“More.”</p><p>“I need you.”</p><p>“<strong><em>More</em></strong>.”</p><p>“I love you.”</p><p>A smile blossomed on his lips as he repeated her words back to her, Bulma’s hands going to undo his belt and pants, but he shook his head and wrapped his free hand around her wrists to stop her.</p><p>“Let me <em>love</em> you first, Bulma.  I need to see you come undone by my hand, and then we’ll have all night to come together.”</p><p>With a nod of agreement, Bulma slid her hands to his shoulders as their eyes remained on each other’s – his other hand squeezing her ass before winding his arm around her waist.</p><p>Vegeta groaned as his fingers slid up and down her wet pussy, eventually settling on her clit, as her breathing hitched and sped up. </p><p>“Tell me, Bulma.  Who is the only person that can get you <strong><em>this</em></strong> wet?”</p><p>“You~” she moaned as her nails dug into his shoulders.</p><p>He entered two fingers inside of her with a satisfied smirk and curled them until he felt the bumpy ridges within her.</p><p>“‘Geta,” she gasped as he moved his fingers slowly, his teeth scraping along her neck before kissing it.  “More, I want more.”</p><p>Threading her fingers through his hair, she pulled his head back and ravaged his mouth until she released his lips with a shuddering gasp – his fingers roughly moving back and forth as the wet sounds of her pussy filled the garden air.</p><p>“Faster!”</p><p>Vegeta did as she commanded, his breaths growing labored as he enjoyed the view before him – her look of ecstasy as she neared her orgasm nearly undoing him.  Her body quivered over his as her arms wrapped around his shoulders, needing something to ground her to the earth as her body felt like it was transcending to heaven.</p><p>Shutting her eyes, Bulma knew she was close as her moans turned into screams until her entire body stiffened and convulsed uncontrollably with her release – his hand continuing its movements in and against her.</p><p>“S-stop,” she tried to voice, but it came out jumbled as his thumb came in contact with her clit.</p><p>“One more time,” he growled against her neck as he bit her, his thumb rubbing furiously against her as his hand continued its harsh back and forth motion.</p><p>It felt like too much too soon as Bulma squeezed her eyes tightly, stars bursting behind her lids as another orgasm rocked her body.</p><p>She screamed his name as he swore, kissing and licking at the mark he made on her until her breathing stabilized and shivers didn’t rack her body as much.</p><p>Pulling his fingers out of her, he brought them to his lips and sucked on them hungrily as she watched.</p><p>“I’ll never grow tired of the taste of you.”</p><p>With a slight lift of the side of her mouth, Bulma brought his fingers between her own lips to suck on them, his eyes dilating and his breathing coming out in a hiss.</p><p>“It’s my turn to taste you now.”  Bulma shifted on his lap to move to her knees, but he stopped her.</p><p>“No, I don’t want you on your knees while you’re pregnant.”</p><p>“But I want to suck your dick, ‘Geta~”</p><p>He swore again as he twitched in his pants.  “And I want nothing more than to have your lips wrapped around me, but if I don’t get my cock inside of you soon, I’m going to ruin these pants.”</p><p>Bulma cackled.  “I think it’s too late for that since I came all over them already.”</p><p>Moving his hand behind her neck with a possessive hold, he crushed his lips against hers in an all-consuming, toe-curling kiss.</p><p>When her hands moved to the bottom of his shirt to pull over his head, he released her with a chuckle.  “Wrap your legs around me and direct us to your room so we can finish what we started.  I think we gave my brother enough of a show, if he is watching us, and I plan on ruining not only the rest of our clothes but everything we can get on top of.”</p><p>Lifting her easily into his arms as she wrapped her legs around his waist, Vegeta made his way inside – her growing pants against his ear giving him pause after he entered the house as he stood near the grand stairway.</p><p>“Bulma?”</p><p>“Every step you took made me rub against you, and I’m so sensitive already,” she whispered as her lips moved to his ear to nibble on before she moved down to nip and suck on his neck, making his knees weak.</p><p>He bounded up the stairs, but when a particular sound escaped from her mouth, he froze in the middle.</p><p>“I should fuck you right here in the middle of the stairs with those sounds coming out of your mouth.  Christ, woman.  I could just come from them.”</p><p>“Please~  I’m so wet for you and need you inside of me.  It’s been too long since we were with each other, Vegeta, and you’d feel soooo good inside of me as I squeeze your cock so tightly with my pussy before I drain you dry.”</p><p>With a growl, he had her pinned against the wall, his hips grinding against her.  “Vulgar woman.  Is this what you want?  Me, fucking you in the hall, in the middle of the stairs for anyone to see and come upon?”</p><p>“Yes!” her scream of pleasure echoing off of the walls.</p><p>Grinding his hips harder against her, he closed his eyes as she ripped his shirt over his head before her lips moved back to his neck, her nails scraping against his scalp.</p><p>Vegeta felt like a teenaged boy as he felt the familiar tingle shoot down his right leg as he thrusted his hips against her, but when he felt her teeth sink into the sensitive part of his neck, he came unexpectedly in his pants.</p><p>Shuddering against her, he cursed under his breath as she laughed before he pulled his head back with a grin to stare at her.  “What’s so funny?”</p><p>“The big, scary mafia don, who usually has complete control over not only his empire but his body as well, just came in his pants by a wee little bite from a wee little, <strong><em>fully dressed</em></strong>, <em>vulgar</em> woman within minutes.”</p><p>He kissed her softly with a chuckle as he continued up the stairs and toward the room she indicated was hers.  “Not just any wee little, vulgar woman – <strong><em>my</em></strong> <strong><em>woman</em></strong>.  The woman who is soon to be my wife and the mother to our children.”</p><p>“<em>Children</em>?  As in more than one?”</p><p>Opening the door, they entered her room and quickly locked it before he set her on top of the bed, Vegeta removing the rest of his clothes as he continued their conversation – her eyes zeroing on every inch of exposed skin.</p><p>“Yes, eventually of course.  I thought we would have them down the road after we had some time alone to be together as a couple, but since one is already on the way, I won’t mind sharing you with him for a while until the next one arrives.”</p><p>“<em>Him</em>?  Our baby could be a girl for all you know.”</p><p>“And I would love her as my little <em>mafia</em> princess,” he winked, “but I have a feeling our firstborn will be a little prince.”</p><p>With a smile, Bulma’s hands went to her stomach as thoughts of a baby boy or girl in his arms filled her head – Vegeta going to his knees as he slid his hands up her legs before he pulled her panties and sleep shorts down.</p><p>Placing his hands over hers briefly, she leaned down to kiss him before he slowly lifted her shirt over her head.  His lips trailed along her jaw until he reached her neck then down her chest, his lips lingering on her belly with a smile.  “<em>Our</em> child is growing inside of you.”</p><p>Threading her fingers through his hair, she nodded as he lifted her legs over his shoulders.</p><p>“‘Geta?”</p><p>“Hush, woman.  I need another taste of you.”</p><p>“But…”</p><p>“No buts, unless yours is naked,” he repeated her words back to her from earlier in the night.</p><p>Laughing, Bulma enjoyed the view as he kissed her belly once more before kissing his way down until he reached her core, giving her a rough lick before sucking on her clit.</p><p>“Yes!”</p><p>When her legs started to shake around his head, his fingers entered her quickly before they, just as quickly, disappeared.  She was going to yell at him to bring his fingers back when she realized what he was doing, coating himself in her wetness as he rose.  The back of her legs pressed against his chest as her back hit the mattress and her ankles remained on his shoulders as he entered her, his fingers on her clit and his hips moving in time as he plunged into her a dozen times before she came with a scream.</p><p>Vegeta’s thrusts never ceased in their movements as he watched her climax, moving faster as he felt his own orgasm nearing by the sight of her coming undone, enjoying the way her head thrashed and her nails dug into the duvet as her breasts jiggled with her heaving breaths.</p><p>Bulma opened her eyes with a smile and said the words that pushed him over the edge.  “I love you.”</p><p>With a curse, he came inside of her, thrusting several more times before he released her legs and collapsed on the bed beside her – tucking her against his side as he caught his breath.</p><p>A contented smile on her face, she kissed his shoulder before bringing his hand to her lips to playfully nip at his fingers.  “I know you’ve made me come about four times already, but how soon can <em>little</em> ‘Geta be up again?”</p><p>Bulma’s peal of laughter brought joy to his heart as he pulled her on top of him, his hand going to rest possessively at the back of her neck as their lips brushed against each other’s.  “It seems you forgot just how fast my <em>large</em> cock can be ready for you, Bulma.  Good thing we have all night to make up for the weeks we were apart.”</p><p>“Yes,” she whispered, repeating the word over and over again throughout the night.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>With in-person school starting very soon in my district (UPDATE: hybrid learning has been pushed back, but I still have to go into school 3 days a week), I will/ have had less time to write so I will try &amp; update when I can (I'll go no more then 2 weeks &amp; try to alternate between writing Countlessly Conquered and 365 Days - it all depends on inspiration tho)~</p><p>Hope everyone is staying safe &amp; healthy!</p><p>On a side note, I started writing a post season 5 Samurai Jack FIX-IT fic. If anyone is interested, click on the title. It's called <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26076412">For the One Who Returned</a><br/>And the mood board for it<br/></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>🍋🍋LEMON WARNING!🍋🍋</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>The next morning, Bulma woke with a smile on her face as a warm body spooned her from behind, arms wrapped around her with a hand resting on her lower belly as his even breathing tickled her neck and ear.  A sense of overwhelming joy that she hadn’t felt since she was last with Vegeta filled her at the feel of him against her, waking in his arms, as her hand slid down to cover the hand at her stomach – thinking of their child growing within her.</p><p>Needing to feel more of him against her, she cautiously moved further into his embrace without trying to wake him but froze when another part of him awakened and grew against her back.</p><p>“‘Geta, are you awake?”</p><p>He mumbled something under his breath and slid his hand up to squeeze a breast before his even breathing filled her ears again.  Softly laughing, Bulma rubbed her bottom against his erection as she felt herself grow wet, his hitched breathing doing things to her body.   Extracting herself from his arms, she carefully slid down the bed until she came in contact with what she had wanted last night but was denied access to several times as he ravaged her body over and over again, making her forget everything but him on her – <em>in</em> her.</p><p>Licking her lips as her hand wrapped around the base of his erect cock, Bulma stared up at his peaceful face as she gave his tip a tentative lick.  When he didn’t wake, she gave him another lick before wrapping her lips around him.  She smiled as she started a slow and steady pace, his soft moans filling the air as his fingers weaved through her hair.</p><p>“Fuck, Bulma.”</p><p>Going as far as she could before slowly releasing him with a pop, she smiled up at his half-opened eyes as her hand moved up and down his length.</p><p>“Good morning, ‘Geta~”</p><p>“And what a glorious morning it is with a wake-up call like this, woman.”</p><p>“I thought it was only fair to give you something since I received so much from you last night.”</p><p>Vegeta chuckled deeply, sending a shiver down her spine.  “I believe I received just as much from you, Bulma.  I’m surprised my dick hasn’t fallen off this morning with the way I used it last night.”</p><p>With a laugh, Bulma licked the underside of his erection as he cursed and jackknifed into a sitting position on the bed, his words coming out husky.  “But you have to know, I don’t expect <em>anything</em> in return from you when I give everything and myself freely to you.  All I want is your love and…”</p><p>His next words were stuck in his throat as Bulma nibbled her way down his length until she reached his balls, sucking on each one leisurely before kissing her way back up.</p><p>“And access to your pussy, of course,” he wanted to joke, but it came out as a growl.</p><p>Kissing the tip, she once again took him into her mouth –delighting in the sounds he made as she moved faster and sucked harder.</p><p>When his body started to tremble, shaking the bed beneath them, Bulma wrapped her lips around his tip again and sucked as hard as she could until he bellowed out with his climax, his cum filling her mouth.  She tried to swallow all of it, but it was too much as it escaped from her lips and slid down her chin.  When his hand gripped the back of her neck for a searing kiss, she moaned against him as he devoured her mouth, and she reveled in the fact that he didn’t care that his cum was in her mouth as he kissed her.</p><p>Releasing her lips with a devilish smirk, Vegeta pulled her against him, but she stopped him by placing her hands on his chest.</p><p>“What are you doing, stopping me from feasting on your pussy?”</p><p>Sliding her hand down her body sensuously, Bulma dipped her fingers inside of herself with a moan before removing the dripping wet digits to place them inside his mouth, Vegeta’s chest rumbling animalistically as he sucked on them hungrily.  “Later.  All I want to do right now is ride you hard into the mattress.”</p><p>“As the woman wishes,” he grinned wickedly as he lifted her up and aligned his cock at her entrance, Bulma slowly sinking down onto him with a sharp intake of breath.</p><p>With his hands on her ass and her arms around his shoulders, she moved up and down as he hissed and swore in pleasure, her speed picking up as their breathing quickened.  Their eyes almost leveled with each other’s, they smiled lovingly at their partner as she started to slam herself onto him.  When her movements became unsteady with her pending climax, his hands went to her hips to steady her as he slammed her down on top of him.</p><p>Licking any part of her that came in contact with his mouth as Bulma started to moved back and forth against him, he refrained from coming too soon, needing them to come together again.  Her moans grew louder as her movements became more erratic, and he knew she was close as his large hands slid her roughly against him as her body shook and her moans turned into screams.  With her orgasm racking her body and squeezing him tightly, he shut his eyes as he came inside of her contracting vaginal muscles, his fingers digging into her hips as she sagged against him – kissing his chest and laughing as they caught their breaths.</p><p>Vegeta fell back onto the bed with her in his arms as sleep pulled at him again, sated and relaxed enough to get more than he had the past few weeks during their time apart.  He opened his eyes to try and stay awake as she asked him about breakfast, but he wasn’t able to answer as sleep took him under.</p><hr/><p>Bulma wanted nothing more than to spend the whole day in bed with Vegeta, but the baby inside of her told her it was time to eat and going by the dark circles under Vegeta’s eyes that she hadn’t seen last night, he looked like he needed a few more hours of sleep.  With one last look at her man underneath her, Bulma kissed his lips softly before making her way to the bathroom to get cleaned and dressed for the day.  When she reentered the bedroom after her shower to find him still fast asleep and still deliciously naked, she left a note for him before heading to the kitchen – ready to eat a horse or two after last night’s <em>activities</em>.</p><p>Exiting her bedroom to make her way to the kitchen, the aroma of breakfast being cooked assaulted her senses – the scent of bacon, and hopefully cinnamon rolls, in the air making her drool and practically run so she could eat everything sooner rather than later.</p><p>Entering the kitchen, she found several plates piled high with bacon, cinnamon rolls cooling on a rack, a variety of fruits and cheeses, and Majin Bejita at the stove making omelets.</p><p>“Good morning,” she greeted as she grabbed a piece of bacon.</p><p>“Morning, sweetheart.  The veggie omelets will be ready in a few minutes.”</p><p>“Yum!  You even made cinnamon rolls!”</p><p>“Yep, I remember how much you loved them the last time I made them.”</p><p>“I’ve never tasted a cinnamon roll better than yours.”</p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p>“If you were able to turn your rolls into waffles, I’d explode from happiness.”</p><p>Majin Bejita laughed as he plated an omelet.  “I actually tried it today after you mentioned it once, and they turned out rather good.”</p><p>Bulma squealed as she sighted them, the next words leaving her mouth without much thought.  “Ugh, I love you!”</p><p>He slowly turned to hand her the plate as his eyes bore into hers with longing.</p><p>“As a brother,” she quickly added.</p><p>“I know,” he said as a small smile of understanding and disappointment appeared on his face.  “Don’t look so worried.  You don’t have to restrain yourself when you’re with me, and I will have to come to terms with knowing that you love my brother and not me, at least not as a man.  I hope we can go back to the way we were, and hopefully, one day, I can confidently say I love you as my sister and <em>only</em> as a sister.”</p><p>Placing her hand on his cheek, she smiled.  “I would love that.  I’ve always wanted a brother.”</p><p>“Anyway, you must be starving after the night you had.”</p><p>“What does that mean?”</p><p>“You and Vegeta were up all night.”</p><p>“Oh… my… god…  You heard us?”</p><p>“Sweetheart, the whole neighborhood heard you.  Fuck, I even jerked off a few times listening to you moan and scream.  It was better than any porn I have watched or heard.”</p><p>“Gross!” Bulma shoved at his shoulder with a laugh.  “I guess we were very <em>enthusiastic</em> about reuniting after so long.”</p><p>“Oh, I know,” he winked.</p><p>Bulma gasped.  “Oh, god!  Does this mean Goku could hear everything too?!”</p><p>“Yuuup, most likely.  You two were <strong><em>not</em></strong> very discreet with your nocturnal activities last night.”</p><p>“I guess we’re too used to having our own space with no prying ears near.”</p><p>“As I said, it was no problem for me.  Please continue to be as <em>enthusiastic</em> as you like during your stay here.”</p><p>“Yeah, no thanks.  I think I’ve traumatized Goku enough as it is.”</p><p>They laughed together as Majin Bejita placed his hands into the pockets of his grey sweatpants.</p><p>“Oh, by the way, I want to return this to you.”</p><p>Pulling out her wedding ring from his pocket, her smile widen as she took it from him and placed it back where it belonged.</p><p>“Thank you!” she exclaimed with glee as she pulled him into a hug.</p><p>In the next second, Majin Bejita was ripped from her arms and bleeding on the kitchen floor as Vegeta stood in front of her with his chest heaving, his eyes promising death as he glared at his brother.  “DON’T FUCKING TOUCH <strong><em>MY</em></strong> WOMAN!”</p><p>“Vegeta!”</p><p>Bulma moved to help Majin Bejita, but a hand at her upper arm stopped her in her tracks.</p><p>“Let go.”</p><p>“No,” he growled.  “I didn’t hit him that hard.”</p><p>“He’s <em>bleeding</em> because of you.”</p><p>“He shouldn’t touch what isn’t his.”</p><p>“As much as I love the possessive side of you, you went too far this time, ‘Geta.  Majin Bejita is your brother who just so happened to return the ring you gave me, and with my excitement of getting it back, I hugged him, so it was my fault.”</p><p>“But you wouldn’t have hugged him if he hadn’t taken your ring off in the first place.  I should have punched him harder.”</p><p>“Vegeta!”</p><p>“What was I supposed to think, Bulma?!  His arms were around you with a goofy grin on his face while he’s half-naked with his sweatpants hanging low on his hips as if he were trying to seduce you.”</p><p>“I didn’t even notice,” Bulma said as Majin Bejita stood to grab paper towels for his bloody nose and cut lip, now noticing his lack of attire before her eyes went back to Vegeta.  “But you’re wearing the same thing…”</p><p>“That’s not the point, woman!”</p><p>Just then, a loud yawn was heard as Goku entered the kitchen as he scratched the back of his head, half-naked as well.  “I’m starving, and something smells amazing.”</p><p>“See, even Goku is wearing the same thing, and you don’t go crazy when he does it.”</p><p>“Yes, but Goku didn’t kidnap you because he loves you.”</p><p>“No, but Goku loves me, too.”</p><p>“Yep,” Goku added sleepily, kissing the top of Bulma’s head as he grabbed a cinnamon roll and ate it in three large bites before reaching for some bacon.</p><p>“Not sexually!”</p><p>“Besides,” Bulma continued, rolling her eyes.  “Majin Bejita knows I love you and not him.  He heard everything we did last night.”</p><p>“Yeah, these walls are paper-thin,” Goku added again as he made a mocked look of disgust with a shudder.</p><p>Vegeta opened his mouth to speak but closed it as a large grin formed on his lips, and his chest puffed out.  “<em>Everything</em>?”</p><p>Bulma nodded as his eyes went to Majin Bejita’s.</p><p>“Good, so you know only <strong><em>I</em></strong> can elicit those sounds from her.”</p><p>Majin Bejita sighed.  “Yes, <em>brother</em>.  And I swore to Bulma that I would come to love her as a brother eventually, even though my love is not directed in that way at the moment.”</p><p>“Good,” Vegeta repeated as his arm snaked around her waist, lifting her head up to his with a hand at her throat to kiss her savagely – her fingers going to grip his hair as she moaned loudly.</p><p>When his lips released her, Bulma patted his chest with a dazed smile.  “Now that you showed your dominance like a caveman, can I please eat?  The kid is demanding breakfast be put into my stomach.”</p><p>Kissing her forehead, Vegeta sat on a chair and pulled Bulma onto his lap as Goku passed her a few waffled cinnamon rolls with some bacon and a bowl of fruit before he made himself and Vegeta a plate piled high with food.</p><p>Leaning into Bulma, his lips brushed against her ear as he whispered.  “I would rather eat you for breakfast.”</p><p>Turning to him with a smile, she opened her mouth slightly, and he mimicked her, thinking she was going to kiss him, but she shoved a piece of waffle into his mouth instead.</p><p>“Food first,” she winked as he lifted her fingers back toward his mouth to lick the icing off of them, loving how he felt her squirm on top of him as her eyes lowered to watch him suck on each one.</p><p>“Are they always like this?”  Majin Bejita asked as he sat noisily next to Goku across from the couple.</p><p>“You get used to it after a while,” Goku answered with a shrug as he finished his plate and made himself a second one.</p><p>“Well, I <em>hate</em> to interrupt,” Majin Bejita interrupted with a smirk, “but we need to discuss a few things.”</p><p>Vegeta slowly pulled Bulma’s fingers from his mouth with his own look of satisfaction as he saw envy in Majin Bejita’s eyes.  “Please, I’m all ears.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Majin Bejita’s gaze shifted to Bulma as she happily started to eat, causing Vegeta to growl and for Bulma to glance at him with her mouth filled with food – one brow raised in question.</p><p>“Eyes on me, brother.”</p><p>Majin Bejita poured juice into a glass with a chuckle and handed it to a grateful Bulma as a possessive hand landed on her bare thigh – the move not going unnoticed by Majin Bejita.</p><p>“Perhaps it would be better if we spoke alone so that we are not…” Majin Bejita paused, gritting his teeth with jealousy, as he watched Bulma bring food to Vegeta’s lips when he didn’t make a move toward his plate, “<em>distracted</em> with other things.”</p><p>“Maybe I should sit in my own chair since I seem to be the <em>thing</em> that is distracting everyone,” Bulma said as she tried to slide off of Vegeta’s lap but wasn’t able to move as his arm tightened around her waist.</p><p>“‘Geta?”</p><p>“Give me a kiss first, woman.”</p><p>Rolling her eyes with a grin, she did as he commanded before he lifted her easily into the chair next to him, dragging it as close as possible to his side before draping his arm around the back and bringing both of her legs over one of his.</p><p>“There, problem solved,” Vegeta smirked as he drained the juice from Bulma’s glass, causing her to pout.</p><p>Pouring more juice into the glass, Majin Bejita handed it back to Bulma, who thanked him, slapping the hand that tried to take the juice away from her again.</p><p>Chuckling as he pressed his lips to her temple, Vegeta glared at his brother. “So what is it that we need to discuss?”</p><p>“Where to begin…  There’s just sooo much to say, I don’t know where to begin.”</p><p>Goku snorted next to him but didn’t say anything as he continued to eat.</p><p>“We all know the reason why you want to leave the Cold family, so why don’t we start with whatever information you can give us about his <em>activities</em>.”</p><p>“He’s going to ask for a truce between the families.”</p><p>Vegeta was shocked at his words, but his features remained stoic as his eyes narrowed marginally – not completely trusting his brother just yet.  “Why?  Don Frieza and my… <em>our</em> father never saw eye to eye.  I find it hard to believe that he would want to align himself with a family that is so vastly <em>different</em> from his own.”</p><p>Majin Bejita shrugged.  “He thought before I replaced him as the head of the Cold family, we could unite as one to eliminate any threats.  No one would dare go up against the united strength of two very powerful families.”</p><p>“But that doesn’t work if you want to leave his family.”</p><p>“He has no idea of my plans.  I’ve been playing the dutiful heir for quite a while now, especially after what he had me do to our father.”</p><p>Vegeta stiffened in his chair as Bulma wrapped her hands around his shaking arm.  “What did you do to my father?”</p><p>Panic filled Majin Bejita’s eyes as they shifted to Bulma then back to Vegeta.</p><p>“Fuck, I was going to tell you, but not like this…”</p><p>“Answer my fucking question!  What, the FUCK, did you do to my father?!”</p><p>Bulma sat up straighter and placed her hands on Vegeta’s face to turn him to her.  “He didn’t know he was your father!”</p><p>Pulling himself out of her grasp gently, Vegeta stood and dragged Majin Bejita out of his chair by the throat.</p><p>“What did you do?” he whispered.  Even though the words were barely audible, they were no less filled with fury.</p><p>“I didn’t know he was our father until after I pulled the trigger.”</p><p>A bellow ripped through the air as the sound of flesh pounding into flesh echoed off of the kitchen walls.</p><p>Bulma screamed, then turned to Goku, who chewed on a piece of bacon as if a bloody fight wasn’t happening before them.  “Don’t just sit there, you clown!  Stop them!”</p><p>Goku nodded as he stood but continued to eat his bacon as he motioned her away from flying limbs.</p><p>“If you don’t, I will, Goku!”</p><p>Popping the last bite into his mouth and finishing his juice, he wiped his mouth and fingers on his napkin before he easily picked Majin Bejita up and threw him across the kitchen.</p><p>“Goku!”</p><p>“What, B?” he smirked.  “I did what you asked of me.”</p><p>With a frustrated huff, Bulma ran in front of Vegeta to block his path to Majin Bejita and lifted her hands to his face.  “You’re bleeding.  Please stop.”</p><p>His anger filled eyes shifted down to her as his chest heaved.  “None of it is mine.”</p><p>Bulma turned to check on Majin Bejita’s injuries, but an arm around her waist stopped her from fully turning away.</p><p>“Help him, and he dies in the next second.”</p><p>“He’s your brother,” her eyes pleaded with Vegeta’s, but she knew the boiling rage within him told her to drop the matter before someone ended up dead.</p><p>“I have no brother.”</p><p>“He didn’t know.”</p><p>“You knew?”</p><p>“Majin Bejita told me the whole story, and maybe you should hear it too before you do something you might end up regretting.”</p><p>Vegeta swore and moved to beat Majin Bejita again, but Bulma wrapped her arms around him tightly, causing her to squeal when he moved her body easily along with his before he froze.</p><p>“Let go, Bulma.  I don’t want you or the baby to get hurt.”</p><p>“No!  Brothers shouldn’t fight like this, especially after what both of you have lost because of another person!”</p><p>Tears falling down her cheeks and onto his bare chest, he released a heavy breath as he wrapped both arms around her and buried his nose into her soft hair – the act calming him marginally.</p><p>“Fine…  I won’t kill him, <em>yet</em>.”</p><p>“At all, ‘Geta.  If you killed your brother, I would be <em>very</em> upset.”</p><p>Vegeta kissed the top of her head.  “Okay, then I’ll order Goku to do it.”</p><p>“Not funny, ‘Geta.”</p><p>“<strong><em>I</em></strong> thought it was hilarious,” Goku chuckled as he bent to check on Majin Bejita, who was knocked out.  “I guess I threw him a little too hard across the room.  He’s still breathing but might be concussed a bit.”</p><p>Sighing, Vegeta closed his eyes as he took in Bulma’s scent once more to calm himself.  “When he wakes, we’ll listen to what he has to say, but then we’re getting the fuck out of here and going home.”</p><p>*****</p><p>“Come with us, Majin Bejita.  Be a part of your family.”</p><p>Majin Bejita smiled and stared down at Bulma’s imploring eyes, placing his hand atop her head to ruffle her hair playfully as she pushed his hand away with a laugh.  “You have no idea how much I want to, but you never know where spies may be lurking.  I think it would be safer for all of us if we acted as if everything were normal.”</p><p>Bulma opened her mouth to speak, but Majin Bejita continued with a chuckle.  “Besides, I don’t think I could take another beating from Vegeta and Goku.”</p><p>“They’ll come around – I’ll make sure of it.  The death of your father was not your fault, and we’ll make sure Frieza pays for everything he has done to our family.”</p><p> “<em>Our</em> family.”  A smile slowly graced Majin Bejita’s lips.  “I like the sound of it when you say it.  Thank you, Bulma.”</p><p>He moved to hug her before she departed with Vegeta and Goku, but the horn of the car the men occupied honked loudly as the blinding glare of the high beams flashed.</p><p>With a laugh and a dramatic roll of her eyes as she waved her hand to indicate she needed one minute more, Bulma wrapped her arms around his shoulders and hugged him before kissing his cheek.  “Don’t be a stranger and call once in a while when you can.”</p><p>Majin Bejita squeezed her tightly to him before releasing her.  “I will.  I love…  Goodbye, sweetheart.”</p><p>“See you soon, Majin Bejita~”</p><p>*****</p><p>Watching Bulma sleep in their bed at their London flat, a dozen thoughts flew through Vegeta’s mind as he replayed everything Majin Bejita had told him.</p><p>
  <em>I thought it was like any other job, but that bastard cackled as he told me I had just killed our father and shot you too.  If I had known, I would have never taken the job and would have approached you two, so I could have met the family I never knew still lived and one that never knew about my existence.  All of my life, he told me my family abandoned me and didn’t want me, but some part of me didn’t believe him.  Something in the back of my mind told me that something was always off about Frieza, but I acted as the dutiful son he could never have because he raised me.  He helped me become the man I am today, and to some extent, I was thankful to him in many ways…  I just never knew he would have betrayed me like this and have me assassinate my own father.  You have to believe me.  After spending most of my life wondering where my real family was, do you really think I would have willingly killed the only father I wanted to find, the only family?!  Frieza needs to be taken care of permanently, and who better than the brothers of the Ouji family.</em>
</p><p>His hand tightened into a fist at his sides as anger boiled within him at everything Don Frieza had taken from him over the years, not knowing he had been the one to take one of the most important people in the world from him. </p><p>Vegeta was taken out of his thoughts as Bulma stirred and whispered his name in her sleep, and he wanted nothing more than to strip and join her.  Instead, he smiled down at the two women who slept on his bed as Chichi tucked Bulma more comfortably against her in their sleep.  Kissing Bulma’s head softly, he backed out of the room quietly and shut the door.</p><p>“I’m glad they stopped crying and are getting some sleep now,” Goku sighed with a smile, handing a glass to Vegeta before sitting on the sofa to sip at his own drink.  “When I told her about Bulma’s death from the plane crash, I thought she’d never stop crying, but when they saw each other again…  Never knew so many tears could come out of two tiny women.”</p><p>“They’ve been through a lot together over the years.”  Vegeta moved to the large windows to stare stoically out into the dark skyline of London, taking a deep swallow of his drink. </p><p>“I know.  They consider each other family.”</p><p>“And now they are a part of our family.”</p><p>“I’m going to ask her to marry me soon and give her my mother’s ring.”</p><p>Vegeta turned to face his cousin with a large grin.  “Good.” </p><p>“Who would have thought we’d find women to love, huh?  Or should I say, who would have thought there’d be women who love us back?” he chuckled.  “I still can’t believe you found Bulma after so many years of looking for her.”</p><p>“I almost lost hope before we found her, but I’m glad I didn’t.  I can’t imagine my life without her now.”</p><p>“Me too.  I love Bulma like a little sister.  But now we have Frieza to deal with.  When are we getting rid of that sorry excuse of a family?  They’ve been a thorn in our sides for far too long, and I personally think it’s time to end them.”</p><p>“Soon.  We just need to strategize how we’re going to take care of things, and it could take a few months to get everything together and implement.”</p><p>“You know I’m ready anytime.  Just tell me when you need me, and I’ll be there.  Anything for family.”</p><p>Finishing his drink, Vegeta placed his glass on the table as a menacing smirk transformed his features.  “I think it’s time we called in the <em>whole</em> family.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I originally didn't want to add more characters, but with the end of this chapter more will be added~  Any guesses? 👀😂</p><p>Also, I'm thinking of doing a GIVEAWAY for the <a href="https://twitter.com/TimelessVegebul?s=20"> Vegebul Timeless Zine</a> on Twitter for those who don't have the means to get one at the moment.  More info on my Twitter page coming soon!<br/>(Just want to note that the zine is non-profit and any proceeds made (that do not go into the making of the zine) will go to the organization Girls Who Code. Creators do not make any profits from the sales)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>New mood board~ ❤❤❤</p><p>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>Life became a flurry of activities as weeks passed, and Bulma settled in their home on Saiyan Island as Mrs. Vegeta Ouji – their wedding an intimate affair with only Nappa, Goku, and Chichi in attendance.  Bulma had always dreamed of having a big wedding with her friends and family surrounding her to celebrate her special day, but what she planned instead was exactly what she wanted.  She didn’t need the extravagant wedding Vegeta stated he could give her, sparing no expense, because all she wanted was him.  Boarding the yacht where he first confessed his true feelings <em>to</em> her with the most important people in their lives, they exchanged their vows and reenacted the first time they made love – the trio almost jumping over the side of the boat when the newly wedded couple started to paw at their spouse’s clothing.</p><p>Shivering at the explicit memories with a grin, Bulma stared at the sparkling diamond on her finger as Chichi plopped down next to her at the outdoor patio dining table, making a plate of food from the assortment in front of them.</p><p>“I’m starving!”</p><p>“I bet,” Bulma winked as she sipped at her fruit smoothie, rubbing her growing bump lovingly.  “All those nocturnal activities with Goku must be <em>grueling</em> night after night.”</p><p>“You have no idea… Well, maybe you do.  I swear these men are like the freaking Energizer Bunny, not that I’m complaining.”</p><p>“Must be a <em>dominant</em> trait within the family.”</p><p>Both women cackled as a feeling of rightness filled Bulma.  Glancing at her best friend, she was thankful to have Chichi with her to spend the days with, surprised when she told her that she had quit her job in order to follow the group back to Saiyan Island – never wanting to be apart from Bulma after her faux death and also because of the almost identical ring that shined on her left hand.</p><p>“What are you two cackling about so early in the morning?  It can’t be any good.”  Goku kissed the top of Chichi’s head before sitting next to her to help himself to breakfast.</p><p>“Dicks.”</p><p>“Sex.”</p><p>He chuckled, used to the two new women in his life.  “Why do you two always give me that answer?”</p><p>They cackled again, Bulma wiping the tears from her eyes before facing Goku.  “Where’s my husband?  I thought you were with him…”</p><p>“I’m right here, <em>wife</em>.”</p><p>Smiling at the sound of his voice, Bulma tilted her head upward to receive Vegeta’s kiss before he sat beside her – the quartet enjoying breakfast together until Bulma suddenly gasped.</p><p>“What?  What’s wrong?”  Vegeta asked as his hand flew to her belly, his eyes on her face, as he prepared to lift her into his arms and run to the car if they needed to go to the hospital.  “Is it the baby?”</p><p>“What?  No, the baby and I are fine,” Bulma said as the group relaxed back into their chairs.  “I just remembered my dick.  Goku, where’s my dick?”</p><p>One of his brows lifted with a snicker before his eyes shifted to Vegeta, lifting his chin toward him.  “He’s sitting right next to you, Bulma.”</p><p>“Not this dick, my chocolate one!  The one I asked you to get me when I first came to live here.”</p><p>Goku laughed, Chichi joining him.  “I’ll get you a new one, don’t worry.  In the meantime, you can nibble on Vegeta’s.”</p><p>“When we’re alone,” Vegeta added as he pulled her chair closer to his to whisper in her ear, “I can pour some chocolate onto my cock if you’d like, woman.”</p><p>Bulma licked her lips.  “Chocolate in the bedroom…  I like the sound of that.”</p><p>“Me too,” Chichi giggled as her hand slid up Goku’s thigh.</p><p>A ping interrupted their laughter as Goku checked his phone, a wide grin spreading across his face.  “Looks like they’ll be arriving sometime today.  I can’t wait to see them again.  We haven’t seen either one of them since they both took over for their fathers after their deaths.”</p><p>“Who’s arriving?  Are we going to have company?”</p><p>“Family,” Vegeta answered, wiping his mouth with a napkin.  “In the coming weeks, you may notice more people around the house that you will not know.  They will be the men of our other cousins, Raditz and Broly.”</p><p>“Awww,” Bulma cooed, “what a cute name – Broly.”</p><p>The men gave each other a knowing smirk as they chuckled. </p><p>“Don’t let the name fool you, woman.  You won’t think he’s cute when you see him.  He’s a tough mother fucker who’s as big as a Mack truck and rarely shows emotions – unless he’s with his wee little wife.”</p><p>“I’m <em>immensely</em> thankful he’s part of our family,” Goku laughed.  “The way he could make any grown man piss himself with just one glare.”</p><p>“Remember that one time he did?” Vegeta joined Goku in his laughter as they retold stories from their teenage years with their cousins.</p><p>“He can’t possibly be that scary if he’s part of your family,” Chichi said.</p><p>Goku shrugged with a grin.  “You’ll just have to see for yourselves.  When you see a huge mother fucker walking around here with a mean-looking mug, large scars, and tattoos all over his body, don’t say we didn’t warn you.”</p><p>Chichi hummed.  “I bet he’s just a big, harmless, cuddly teddy bear-like the two of you.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Bulma added.  “Harmless~”</p><p>The men moved as one as they pulled their women onto their laps, Vegeta more gently than Goku due to Bulma’s pregnancy.</p><p>“Goku, I think we need to refresh our women’s memory because they seem to think we are harmless men since they came into our lives.”</p><p>“Yes, Vegeta.  I couldn’t agree more.  They seem to have forgotten that we are, what was it that Bulma called us, <em>gangsters</em>.”</p><p>“I believe you prefer the term <em>mobsters</em>,” Bulma whispered as her hands reached Vegeta’s and tightened his hold around her throat.</p><p>“Leave us.”</p><p>Without a word, Goku lifted a giggling Chichi into his arms and entered the house quickly.</p><p>Bulma shivered.  “Okay, that was hot.  I sometimes forget you’re the head of a powerful mafia family.”</p><p>The hand around her throat tightened as his eyes remained on her face before it slid down her body until he cupped a breast.  Moaning, Bulma closed her eyes but yelped when he pinched her sensitive nipple with a smirk before moving his hand lower – his fingers finding its way easily under her sundress and into her damp panties.</p><p>“My wife is so wet for me.”</p><p>“Hmmm~”</p><p>“Pretty soon, our son will be too big in your belly for me to be on top during sex.”</p><p>“I can ride you when I get bigger.”</p><p>He chuckled then froze.</p><p>“No,” Bulma whimpered as her hands went to his wrist.  “Don’t stop.”</p><p>Vegeta tilted his head to the side then growled.  “Come out from your hiding spot.  I know you’re here.”</p><p>A chuckled curse came from behind them before a man stepped into their line of sight.  “Shit.  I thought I was going to get a show…  Too bad.”</p><p>Bulma eyed the man as he drew closer, noting the relaxed way he moved as if he didn’t have a care in the world, but she knew underneath his blasé appearance, he was alert of everything around him – ready to act in seconds if need be.</p><p>“You’re lucky I don’t kill you on the spot for spying on us.”</p><p>The man smirked as he leaned against the table and popped a grape into his mouth.  “I’d like to see you try, especially with this beautiful woman on your lap.”</p><p>Lifting her hand to his lips, he kissed the back of it with a devilish grin.  “Hello, gorgeous.  I’m Raditz.”</p><p>She smiled back at him, happy to meet yet another member of her husband’s family.  “Hi, I’m Bulma, Vegeta’s wife.”</p><p>His grin widened as he kissed the back of her hand again.  “I <em>love</em> married women.”</p><p>“Drop her hand before you lose yours, <em>cousin</em>.”</p><p>Raditz raised his hands in mock surrender with a laugh.</p><p>“I’d also like to add that I am heavily pregnant with Vegeta’s child.”</p><p>“Hasn’t stopped me before,” Raditz winked as he sat on the chair Bulma occupied moments ago.  “In fact, I find pregnant women sexy as hell when I get them in bed to fuc…”</p><p>“Enough, Raditz,” Vegeta commanded as he rubbed at his temple.  “Please, just stop talking.”</p><p>Bulma suddenly laughed, the eyes of the men moving to her.  “Sorry, this just reminded me of the times when we were always <em>interrupted</em> by someone or something before we finally got together, ‘Geta.  I guess some things don’t change.”</p><p>Vegeta chuckled.  “I thought I’d lose my balls because they were blue all the time with you around.  I’m glad those days are over now.”</p><p>“Me too.”</p><p>Bulma leaned toward Vegeta to kiss him but froze mere centimeters from his lips as her eyes shifted to Raditz, who watched them with a salacious look.</p><p>“Don’t mind me.  Please continue as if I weren’t here.”</p><p>“Leave,” Vegeta growled.</p><p>“No thanks, I think I’ll stay.  Wouldn’t want to miss any of the action.”</p><p>“I guess your power as the head of the family doesn’t work on everyone,” Bulma sighed, pulling away.</p><p>“Raditz is the only one not smart enough to understand the hierarchy of the family.  If he weren’t so great at what he did for us, I would have kicked him out of the family business a long time ago.”</p><p>“Damn straight… Wait… Hey!”</p><p>Vegeta smirked evilly.  “But I do know one thing that’ll get his ass moving.”</p><p>Raditz straightened in his chair as a massive hand came down on his shoulder, turning to smile nervously up at the newcomer.  “Hey, Broly…  Long time no see…”</p><p>“When the don of the family tells you to leave, you fucking leave.”</p><p>Bulma’s eyes widened at the enormous man in front of her as her head tilted all the way back.  “Holy shit, you’re huge!”</p><p>He inclined his head to her in greeting with a quirk of his lips and practically dragged Raditz indoors by the back of his neck.</p><p>“He must like you.  I’ve never seen him smile like that for anyone he wasn’t familiar with, but I did warn you about him.”</p><p>“You did, but you didn’t say he was a mountain of a man.  I’m pretty sure his muscles had muscles.”</p><p>With his fingers on her chin, he brought her face to face with him.  “Were you staring that intently at my cousin’s body?”</p><p>“Honey, don’t get all caveman on me because astronauts in space could see his muscles.”</p><p>Vegeta shook his head, the corner of his lips lifting, as he wrapped his arms around her and watched her when she fell silent.</p><p>“You’re chewing on your bottom lip.  That means you have a question you’re dying to ask but don’t know if you want to ask it.”</p><p>Releasing her lip, she giggled.  “Remind me to never play poker with you.  You’re learning all of my tells.”</p><p>“We’ll have to play strip poker one night, but don’t change the subject.  What’s your question?”</p><p>Peaking around to make sure no one was within hearing distance, Bulma whispered, “How small is Broly’s wife, and does she need a wheelchair after they have sex?  Or a stay at a hospital?  Because by the size of that man, he has to be packing some serious equipment.”</p><p>At her unexpected words, Vegeta barked out in laughter as he kissed the top of her head, cradling her into his arms.</p><p>“Vulgar woman.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ish is about to go down next chapter so enjoy the fluff while you can 👀😁</p><p>Also, I LOVE writing Raditz into my fics, but sadly he won't have a big part overall here. Maybe in the next fic ☺</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Warning (2): Light lemon and REMEMBER THIS IS A HEA FIC!!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>Bulma licked her lips as she stared down at Vegeta in their bed, completely nude with the comforter precariously low on his hips – the material tented around his morning erection.</p><p>
  <em>This is my husband.  Mine forever.  The man who will father my children, the man I will grow old with, and the man I can’t imagine my life without.</em>
</p><p>Pulling the comforter away, she enjoyed every sinewy inch that was exposed until he opened his eyes and arms for her with a lazy grin.</p><p>“Come back to bed.  We have some time before we need to leave, so let your husband hold you for a bit longer before we need to start getting ready.”</p><p>With a smile, she laid next to him, giving him her back as he came to spoon her from behind – his hands going to her rounded belly to stroke lovingly as his cock pressed into her back.</p><p>“I can’t believe our baby boy will be here in just a few short weeks.  Where did the time go, woman?”</p><p>Covering his hand with hers, Bulma sighed with contentment.  “I don’t know, but I enjoyed every moment of it with you – especially in this bed.”</p><p>“Me too.”</p><p>They laid in comfortable silence as they listened to each other breathe until Vegeta spoke.  “Are you absolutely sure you’re okay with naming our child after my father?”</p><p>“Of course.  I would want nothing more after you told me about him and how much he meant to you, but only because you agreed that we would call him Trunks after <em>my</em> father.”</p><p>He rubbed her belly with a smile.  “Vegeta “Trunks” Ouji, the third, your parents can’t wait to meet you.</p><p>Bulma tried to turn to face Vegeta but gave up with a huff when she struggled.  With his laughter in her ear, he kissed her neck before helping her sit up, easily lifting her to straddle his lap.</p><p>“How did you know I wanted to have sex before we left?”  Bulma shivered as a predatorial look came over his face as he licked his full bottom lip.</p><p>“I saw the way you were looking at my body earlier, the way your eyes zeroed in on my cock after you pulled the comforter away.”</p><p>She moaned in pleasure when he slid his cock between her slick folds before easily entering her.  “And I know your body like no other, <em>wife</em>.  I know the look in your eyes when you’re in need and need to be filled.  I know how your body reacts to just one look at my own.  I know our bodies are in sync with one another, and the pull for each other only seems to intensify as we spend more time with each other.”</p><p>“Yesss,” she whispered as she ground herself above him as he continued to whispered sweet nothings into her ear.</p><p>“Sometimes, I can’t believe you’re my wife.”  He groaned as his breathing became labored as they moved against each other.  “And when I wake during the night, I breathe a sigh of relief to find you safe and sound, sharing my bed as I wrap my arms around you.”</p><p>“Me too, ‘Geta~”</p><p>They rocked faster against each other as they gasped for air, and their bodies shook – their eyes connected as they whispered the same words of affection to each other as they came.</p><p>“I love you.”</p><p>*****</p><p>On an open-air rooftop bar, Vegeta handed Bulma a champagne flute filled with apple juice, kissing her temple as she thanked him.</p><p>“I still don’t know how you convinced me to let you come with me when I can’t be by your side the whole time.”</p><p>“I needed some fresh air, and this’ll probably be the last time I’ll be able to venture outside our home before the baby arrives.  Plus, I think my <em>oral</em> skills had something to do with it, ‘Geta~”</p><p>With a chuckle, he gave her a look that made her core clench and a tingle run down her body.  “I will have to <em>orally</em> thank you later when we get home tonight, woman.”</p><p>“Hmm, I can’t wait.  You should hurry along and finish with whatever you have to do here so we can get home faster.”</p><p>“Will you be alright by yourself for a while?  I hate just leaving you here without any company.  Dammit, where did Goku go when I need him?”</p><p>Covering his cheek with a hand, she planted a kiss on the other.  “Don’t worry about me.  You can keep your eyes on me the whole time from across the rooftop, and I’ll enjoy the view of the city from my seat by the bar.”</p><p>Apprehension was clearly written all over his face, and it made her laugh.  “Go, ‘Geta~  You won’t be that far from me, so don’t worry so much.  What could possibly happen?”</p><p>Placing a hand on her belly, he kissed her temple again.  “If you need me, just call out, and I’ll be back by your side in seconds.”</p><p>“Okay.  Love you, husband~”</p><p>“Not as much as I love you, wife.”</p><p>Kissing her lips, he reluctantly left her side and made his way across the roof to meet with an associate who stated he had an offer no one in their right mind would refuse.</p><p>Whenever they glanced up, they found the other staring back with a smile.</p><p>When Vegeta looked up from his boring conversation for the dozenth time, he frowned when Bulma wasn’t staring in his direction, worry lining her features as she stood from her spot with her hands on her belly.  Following her line of sight, he was surprised to see his brother frantically scanning the area until he found Bulma and ran toward her, his suit disheveled and the look in his eyes terrified.</p><p>“EVERYONE TAKE COVER!” were the last words heard across the rooftop before chaos reigned down upon them, bullets flying from an unknown location.</p><p>Uncaring for his own life, Vegeta ran toward Bulma, who was pulled to safety by Majin Bejita, but once he was close enough, he noticed the blood pooling around their unmoving bodies.</p><p>Ripping his jacket off, he pressed it into her chest as he pulled Bulma into his lap.</p><p>“Bulma!”</p><p>“‘Geta,” she gasped, tears falling from her eyes.  “The baby.  Our baby.”</p><p>“Shhh, stop talking.  You’re going to be okay.  The baby is going to be okay.”</p><p>Scanning over her body for other injuries, he found only one as it bled profusely from her chest before his eyes fell onto his brother beside them.  “What the fuck, Majin Bejita?!”</p><p>“This was a setup…  Frieza…  Assassination…  I refused…  Gave the order to someone else…” he wheezed, coughing out blood.  “Shit, I forgot how much it hurts to get shot…”</p><p>Vegeta realized what his brother had done for Bulma, taking several bullets meant for her.  An apology and a sincere thanks were about to leave his lips when Bulma spoke.</p><p>“‘Geta, I’m so cold… So tired…”</p><p>His eyes shifted back to her.  “Stay with me, Bulma.  Don’t shut your eyes and stay awake for me!”</p><p>“Fuck!”  Goku swore beside them.  “The ambulance is on its way.”</p><p>“Where the fuck have you been, Goku?!”</p><p>“I was caught up with some jerk off downstairs that wouldn’t let me through.  When I heard the commotion up here, I shot the guy.”  Goku’s eyes drifted to Bulma with worry and anger.  “Fuck!  The paramedics should be here soon.”</p><p>“I’m scared, ‘Geta…”</p><p>“Don’t be.  I’m here with you, and I won’t let anything happen to you.”</p><p>“Our baby has to live, ‘Geta.  Promise me.”</p><p>Vegeta didn’t answer as he whispered calming words of love to her, Goku helping Majin Bejita as best as he could with his wounds before hands tried to pull Bulma away from Vegeta’s hold as she shut her eyes and her hands fell away from her rounded belly.  He pulled out his gun and aimed it toward the owners of the hands until Goku told him they were the paramedics for her.</p><p>He followed them as they put her inside the ambulance before sirens rang the air, and they flew through the streets.</p><p>“She’s losing too much blood.”</p><p>
  <em>This has to be a dream…</em>
</p><p>“Her heart rate is dropping!”</p><p>
  <em>This can’t be real…</em>
</p><p>“She has a heart condition,” his voice came out weakly.</p><p>
  <em>I can’t lose her…</em>
</p><p>“She’s pregnant. Drive faster!”</p><p>
  <em>I can’t lose our baby…  Our son…</em>
</p><p>“Fuck, at this rate, we can’t save both of them.”</p><p>
  <em>Please God, don’t do this to me…</em>
</p><p>“Sir, I’m sorry to say this, but if it comes down to it, who do you want us to save?”</p><p><em>Our baby has to live, ‘Geta.  Promise me.  </em>Bulma’s last words echoed through his head, and he didn’t know what to do because he couldn’t live without her. </p><p>Vegeta wiped at his eyes as he placed a hand on her belly, and his blurred vision took in her pale face.  “Save…”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Don’t hate me… This is how the second book ends… I know, people might hate this cliffhanger, but please know (if you’ve read the books/ know the story) the outcome will be VERY different because I can’t do sad fics (reading or writing) and I hated what Blanka (the author of the series) did with this part of the storyline in her book.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>FYI, I do NOT know ANYTHING about medical procedures and/or donor related things, and I tried my best to research (the bare minimum) about it so things in this chapter will be inaccurate medically~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>Sitting in the hall of the hospital, Vegeta gritted his teeth as his hands fisted tightly – Chichi crying silently beside him as Goku paced up and down the narrow hall.</p><p>Vegeta wanted to go on a rampage and obliterate anyone who was associated with the Cold family, but he didn’t want to leave the hospital in case Bulma came out of surgery and wanted him by her side.</p><p>“They’re going to pay for this,” Goku growled.  “I swear I will kill every last one of those fuckers with my bare hands.”</p><p>Chichi whimpered from her spot, and immediately Goku sat next to her to wrap his arms around her as she continued to weep into his chest.</p><p>When they first arrived at the hospital, Vegeta felt numb as they told him the low survival rate for Bulma and their child, pleading with anyone that would listen to save them both by any means necessary.  Once Bulma entered the room for her emergency C-section, he was relieved to hear their rate of survival had risen unexplainably as a healthy baby boy was delivered.</p><p>However, after the immediate delivery of their son, Bulma’s heartbeat weakened and started to fade at an alarming rate, the doctors deeming it was a miracle that she had survived as long as she had with her significant blood loss and heart condition as they prepped her for another emergency operation.  And fortunately, Vegeta had the foresight to place Bulma on a waiting list for a new heart months ago when he first heard of her condition, donating a significant amount of money to the hospital along with threatening the board of directors – using his <em>influence</em> as a mafia don to move her to the top of the list.</p><p>Vegeta rose from his seat and punched the wall.  “Fuck!  What’s taking so long!?”</p><p>“It’s heart surgery right after an emergency C-section.  I would be worried if they finished quickly.”</p><p>Snapping his head to his cousin, Vegeta glared daggers at him as Chichi punched Goku’s arm.</p><p>“What?  I’m only speaking the truth.  Calm down and let the doctors do their job.  You know that Bulma is in the best and most capable hands right now.”</p><p>Closing his eyes, he leaned his head back and took a deep breath to calm himself because what Goku said was true.  He would have taken another deep breath, but the sound of Goku’s phone alerting them to a message had him opening his eyes.</p><p>“Did they find him?” Vegeta growled.</p><p>“Almost.  According to Raditz, Frieza was last seen escaping on a private jet to go into hiding after hearing the news of the failed assassination, and Broly was able to eliminate a quarter of the Cold family and their associates.  Man, I love that fucker and wish I were with him.  Anyway, with Raditz and Broly on the job, I know they’ll track him down quickly and drag his beady-eyed ass back to us soon.”</p><p>“Good.”</p><p>Spinning on his heels, Vegeta made his way down the hall.</p><p>“Where are you going?” Chichi asked softly, leaning her head against Goku’s shoulder as she wiped at her cheeks.</p><p>“I need some… fresh air.  Goku, call me the <em>second</em> any news of Bulma is known.”</p><p>“Got it, boss man.”</p><p>With his shoes clacking against the tile floor, Vegeta made his way to the recovery wing, finding his brother’s room easily.  Knocking on the door, he waited several seconds before entering to find Majin Bejita and Nappa chuckling, Nappa standing and patting Majin Bejita’s shoulder before leaving the room to give them privacy.</p><p>They stared at each other for long moments, Vegeta not knowing where to start – thankful when Majin Bejita spoke first.</p><p>“Is Bulma out of surgery yet?”</p><p>Taking the seat by the bed that Nappa had occupied moments ago, he let out a long sigh before answering.  “No, not yet.”</p><p>They fell into another long silence as Vegeta thought of how to articulate his next words.</p><p>“Majin Bejita…”</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“I wanted to thank you properly for what you’ve done.”</p><p>“It’s nothing you wouldn’t have done if you had known.  I’m glad I was able to arrive on time and take most of the bullets for Bulma, or she might not have survived, not to mention the baby.”</p><p>“No, not only that…  For offering up your own heart to her as well when your wounds weren’t even life-threatening.  You were willing to sacrifice your life for hers.”</p><p>“As I’ve said, it’s nothing you wouldn’t have done.  It would have been a sacrifice I was, <em>am</em>, willing to make for her, for family.”</p><p>“Crazy bastard.”</p><p>The twins chuckled, Majin Bejita’s mood growing somber suddenly as he averted his gaze.</p><p>“I know you may hate me for murdering our father and for kidnapping Bulma, but just know that I genuinely want to be part of your family if you’d have me.”</p><p>Vegeta rested his elbows on the armrests and steepled his fingers as he stared into the eyes that were so similar yet different from his own, using this moment to test Majin Bejita.  “Prove your loyalty.”</p><p>“How?  Name what you need me to do, and I’ll do it.”</p><p>“What can you tell me about Frieza?  Even though you’re here, injured, you must have some intel on him.”</p><p>“According to my sources, he went into hiding after hearing the news of the failed assassination attempt.”</p><p>“Anything else that could help track him down?”</p><p>“He owns a few islands in the Bahamas.  He’s most likely hiding on one of them.”</p><p>Pulling out his phone, he passed the information off to Raditz, who quickly replied with a thumbs up and beachwear emojis.</p><p>Standing and placing his hand on his brother’s shoulder, Vegeta smiled down at Majin Bejita before cupping his cheek.   “Welcome to the Ouji family, brother.”</p><p>A smile brightened Majin Bejita’s face as he nodded once.  “Thank you, brother.”</p><p>With an affectionate slap to his cheek, Vegeta pulled away with a smirk and left the room to make his way to another wing of the hospital.  And with each step he took, his anxiety grew as his heart pounded in his chest until he stood in front of a large glass window, displaying dozens of newborns sleeping.</p><p>Pressing his palm to the glass, Vegeta gazed at his son sleeping peacefully as he took in his tiny features.  His hair was the same shade as his mother’s with the thickest, longest lashes he had ever seen on a baby and rosy cheeks that reminded him so much of Bulma.  He wanted to see the color of his son’s eyes to know if it matched his own since his looks favored his mother’s as far as he could tell, but he knew it didn’t matter as long as he was healthy.</p><p>Vegeta’s hand fisted against the glass as he continued to watch his son sleep.  “How am I supposed to raise you by myself if your mother doesn’t live through this?   How am I supposed to live without her…?”</p><p>He shut his eyes as tears prickled them as he bent his head.  He tried to keep them at bay, but his heart broke for the woman who meant everything to him – at the possibility of losing her once again as he remembered the moments he thought he had first lost her when he watched flames consume the jet he saw her board.  Vegeta jerked when he felt a small hand at his back, words of pain and violence on his lips to spew at the person who dared to touch him, but he swallowed them down when Chichi removed her hand from him and placed them over her heart.  She stood beside him as her eyes lingered on his son before she turned to him with red-rimmed eyes and fresh tears on her cheeks.</p><p>“I’m so glad he was born healthy with no complications.”</p><p>He said nothing as he turned back to watch Trunks – long seconds of silence stretching between them before she spoke again.</p><p>“You’re not alone, you know.  If Bulma doesn’t…  No, Bulma will live, she’ll get through this.  She’s a fighter and has endured too much in her life to not fight for her life with all that she has, especially since she has more to live for with you and Trunks in her life.”</p><p>Vegeta nodded once as she continued.</p><p>“But know that Goku and I will always be here for you to help with whatever you need no matter what the outcome is.”</p><p>He wrapped his arm around her shoulders as they watched Trunks sleeping, pulling her into his side for a side hug as her arm went around his waist.  “Thank you, Chichi.”</p><p>“Anytime.  Anything for family.”</p><p>“Anything for family,” he repeated, knowing Chichi thought of Bulma as family even before they came into his life.</p><p>With one more glance at his son, he tugged Chichi along with him as they made their way back to Goku, who stood as soon as a doctor exited the operation room.  Running down the hall, he listened intently to the doctor, who sighed then smiled.</p><p>“The operation was a success, and Mrs. Ouji is being prepped to go into the ICU for the rest of the day before we send her to her private room as you requested.  Once moved to her room, please only enter one at a time.  We are going to keep her heavily sedated for the next day or two, so she can rest peacefully after both of her operations.  Please do not attempt to wake her in any way and let it happen naturally.”</p><p>Vegeta thanked the doctor over and over again as Chichi smiled through her tears at Goku’s side.</p><p>*****</p><p>It had been two days since Bulma was set up in her VIP room without waking, Vegeta panicking and demanding the hospital to tell him what was wrong.  Once assured it was normal, especially after two major operations, he calmed and waited for Bulma to wake – rarely leaving her side.  Lifting Trunks into his arms to pace the room, he was surprised that his son, who had the same eye color as he, remained quiet as if he knew he shouldn’t make any noise to disturb his mother.  Bouncing up and down, Vegeta moved closer to the bed as Trunks burrowed into the warmth of his body.</p><p>“This is your mother, the most important and the most beautiful woman in our lives.”</p><p>Trunks cooed as if he agreed with his father.</p><p>When Vegeta turned to pace the room again, he froze when Bulma’s eyes fluttered before opening slowly, her gaze landing on him.</p><p>“Bulma, thank God!  I thought I lost you again.”</p><p>She blinked several times as if to clear her head – her brows drawing together before she took a breath to speak.  “Who are you?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>For those that don't read my other fic, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22216369"> Countlessly Conquered</a> has been nominated in the annual TPTH awards for '𝔸𝕦𝕕𝕚𝕖𝕟𝕔𝕖 ℂ𝕙𝕠𝕚𝕔𝕖 𝕗𝕠𝕣 𝔻𝕣𝕒𝕞𝕒.'<br/>This is my second year being nominated (<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/16280141">Planetary Arrangements </a> was nominated last year for the ROMANCE and SCI-FI category, but didn't place in either) and I hope to place for the first time this year.  When the voting links are available next week, please consider voting for the fic~<br/></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Chapter 24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bulma knew she was dying, she could feel it in her soul, but she fought off the fatigue as long as she could for the survival of her child.  With her eyes never leaving Vegeta’s, she tried to tell him she loved him one last time, but the words never left her lips as her eyes unwillingly closed.  The next time she woke, she felt dazed and sore as pain radiated from her chest and stomach – her vision blurry.  Blinking several times to clear her vision, confusion set in as she tried to figure out where she was. </p><p>“Bulma, thank God!  I thought I lost you again.”</p><p>“Who are you?” she asked, the male voice muted and distorted as if she were underwater.</p><p>“Woman?”</p><p>As her hearing became clearer with each passing second and her vision came into focus with each blink, Bulma frowned at the large figure that stood in front of her.</p><p>“Do you not remember who I am?”</p><p>The broken way his voice cracked made her heart ache for him as her eyes focused on her husband with a watery smile.  “How could I ever forget the love of my life?”</p><p>“Thank fuck.  You scared me.”</p><p>“Sorry, I couldn’t hear or see clearly,” she laughed and immediately winced in pain.  “Ow, why does laughing hurt so much?  Did I get hit by a truck or something?”</p><p>“You don’t remember what happened?  You were shot in the chest.”</p><p>The memories before she lost consciousness came rushing back to her as her hands went down to her belly, tears filling her eyes at how flat it felt before a baby cooed – her eyes shifting down to the beautiful babe in Vegeta’s arms.</p><p>“Is that Trunks?”</p><p>“Yes, he’s our healthy baby boy.  No complications and no defects, even though he was a little early.  The doctors and nurses call both of you miracles around here.”</p><p>“Give him to me.  I want to hold our son.”</p><p>“You can’t, not yet.  You’re still recovering from your operations.”</p><p>“Operations?  As in plural?”</p><p>“You had…” he cleared his throat as if the words haunted him.  “Your heart almost gave out after giving birth, and you had to have emergency heart surgery.”</p><p>“But how?  I wasn’t on any list.  My condition isn’t… wasn’t that serious to begin with.”</p><p>“I got you on a donor list months ago, just in case, then did what I do best and got you to the top of that list.  Good thing I did too, or else you wouldn’t be here with me, with our son.”</p><p>Vegeta turned so Bulma could see their child’s face as tears of joy fell from her eyes as she smiled, taking in every inch of his beautiful features that were a mixture of him and her.</p><p>“He has your eyes, ‘Geta.”</p><p>“He does, but he has your beauty.”</p><p>“Well, if he grows up and turns out as handsome as you, he’s going to need a stick to keep all the girls away.”</p><p>“I’m sure the mama bear in you will scare any girl away.”</p><p>“At least until he’s 50.  No one will be good enough for our baby boy.”</p><p>When her smile faltered, Vegeta worried she was in pain.  “What is it?  Is the pain too much?  Should I call a nurse for you?”</p><p>“I’m fine.  I’m just sad I can’t hold him.”</p><p>Carefully maneuvering Trunks over his forearm and hand, Vegeta brought him closer to Bulma, pressing Trunks’ cheek to hers – allowing her to kiss his head – before bringing them face to face.</p><p>Bulma smiled as she stared into the same striking obsidian eyes that matched his father’s.  “I’m surprised his eye color is already showing.  I’ve read that it takes months to find out the true color of a newborn’s eyes.”</p><p>“We’ll just have to see if they change then.  Either way, he’s perfect.”</p><p>When Trunks’ tiny mouth opened into a small ‘o,’ Vegeta pulled him away to place him back into the hospital provided bassinet beside her bed before taking a seat next to Bulma – lifting her hand gently in his.</p><p>When Bulma took a sudden intake of breath, Vegeta stood and reached for the button to alert the nurses.</p><p>“Don’t, I’m fine.  I just thought about Majin Bejita.  Is he okay?  I remember him getting shot too because he was shielding me from the other bullets.”</p><p>“Dammit, woman,” he sighed then chuckled before retaking his seat with his hand back on top of hers.  “Majin Bejita is fine and was released yesterday.  He’s resting in our home with Goku and Chichi, and he will be staying with us while he recovers.”</p><p>“Good, I’m glad.  Does this mean you’ve forgiven him for…?”</p><p>“We are now brothers as we should have always been because of what he was willing to do for our family and for you.  It will take some time to become acclimated to each other, but I think he’ll fit in just fine with all of us.”</p><p>“Oh, I know he will.  I’ll have to thank him properly when we get home.”</p><p>Vegeta smiled as her hand shifted so that she held his hand instead – the corner of her lips pulling downward when she felt what was on it.</p><p>“Why is there a bandage wrapped around your hand?”</p><p>“I punched a wall the other day.”</p><p>“Poor wall.  I hope it learned its lesson after getting in the way of Don Vegeta Ouji.”</p><p>The corner of his mouth lifted as a chuckle left him, but it quickly faltered as he gazed into Bulma’s eyes with remorse.</p><p>“Why do you look so sad, ‘Geta?  What is going through that gorgeous head of yours?”  Bulma wanted to run her fingers through his silky tresses but refrained from doing so at the reminder of the pain it would cause her.</p><p>“I almost…  I almost lost you again, Bulma.  You have no idea just how much I love you and how scared I was of losing you, <em>again</em>.  When I saw you bleeding out in my arms as you closed your eyes, your blood coating my hands…” </p><p>Vegeta paused as he brushed his knuckles along her cheeks to wipe the tears that flowed down her face as his heart squeezed painfully as he recalled the events that shook him to his core – never wanting to experience such agonizing pain again.</p><p>“I thought I would have to raise Trunks by myself without you, but I don’t think I could have because he would remind me of you and what I lost if you had died.  And I hate myself because this all happened <em>because</em> of me.  All of this pain you’ve endured is because of me, because you are associated with me.  If I were a good man, I would let you go so you could live a happy, <em>normal</em> life away from all this shit with my family.  I was selfish and only thought about myself and brought you into my world, and because of that you know the pain of getting shot and being kidnapped against your will…  Yet, despite everything you’ve been through because of my self-centered actions, I just can’t seem to let you go.  I can’t imagine or live without you in my life anymore because I’m a selfish bastard.”</p><p>Bulma smiled despite her tears.  “I don’t <strong><em>want</em></strong> a good man or any other man, Vegeta.  I want you, and nothing is going to stop me from loving or wanting only you.  If you were to send me away, <em>again</em>, I would find my way back to you by any means necessary so please never say you’re going to ‘let me go’ even though you don’t truly intend on doing it.  I also can’t live without you because I selfishly only want you – good or bad.”</p><p>Vegeta lowered his head to kiss the back of her hand before grinning brightly.  “Good because you are stuck with me for the rest of our lives.”</p><p>“Just as you are stuck with me.  However…” </p><p>Straightening in his chair, a brow lifted as one side of his mouth lifted in amusement.  “However?”</p><p>“If you did let me go to live a normal life, would you have kept tabs on me?”</p><p>“Of course, I would have watched you from the shadows to make sure nothing bad would have befallen you.”</p><p>“That’s not fair!  You would have seen me, but I would never have gotten to see you again.”</p><p>He shrugged as his smile turned into a sly smirk.  “You would have never known.”</p><p>“And if I found another man to be with?”</p><p>“I would have put the fear of God in him and scared him away.  Hell, I might have even gotten Broly involved so I can watch a grown man piss himself again.”</p><p>Bulma laughed softly.  “So I would have eventually died as a nun?”</p><p>“I’d make sure I would have been the last dick to have the pleasure of being inside of you.”</p><p>“Not fair again!  You would have gotten all the pussy you wanted, but I wouldn’t get any dick.”</p><p>“Woman, you would have been the last pussy I’d ever seen, eaten, and fucked.  No one would or will ever compare.”</p><p>“Crazy man.”</p><p>“Only for you.  And your pussy.”</p><p>Bulma cackled, causing her to wince in pain.</p><p>“Fuck, sorry.  I’ll try not to be so devilishly charming and funny.  I can get the nurse for you if you want more pain killers.”</p><p>“No, I’m okay.  No more talking about dicks and pussies, at least not until I’m better.”</p><p>“God, I love you, Bulma.  So fucking much.”</p><p>“I love you, too, ‘Geta~”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So this fic is coming to a end very soon and I want to thank everyone for reading and hopefully enjoying this fic ❤
I’m planning on maybe 2 or 3 more chapters with one of them being an epilogue</p><p>Voting for the 2020 Annual Vegebul Awards has started and will run until the 30th of October!  Please consider voting for <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22216369?view_full_work=true">Countlessly Conquered</a> for '𝔸𝕦𝕕𝕚𝕖𝕟𝕔𝕖 ℂ𝕙𝕠𝕚𝕔𝕖 𝕗𝕠𝕣 𝔻𝕣𝕒𝕞𝕒.'<br/>
</p><p><a href="https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSe2JgPbS3bHe0JOYNxldCW6JSxnNi3gHLC__f-BUfO_Q4b2xA/viewform">CLICK HERE TO VOTE</a><br/>
</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Chapter 25</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Lemon warning! 🍋🍋🍋</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>As weeks passed and Bulma returned home to finish the rest of her healing in comfort, the couple with their newborn and family grew into a routine as Raditz and Broly continuously and tirelessly searched for Don Frieza.  When they first arrived home, Bulma worried Vegeta wouldn’t know how to handle such a drastic change in their lives with a new addition to their family, but she was pleasantly surprised by how at ease he was with Trunks in all aspects of taking care of him while she was on bedrest – willing to do everything from changing diapers to bathing him without complaint.  And as Bulma grew stronger each day, her appetite for her husband grew as well – her hunger for him the highest after their son’s bath time when Vegeta exited their bathroom with a towel hung low on his hips and beads of water dripping down his chiseled chest and abdomen.  But no matter how many times she tried to convince him she was okay with them restarting their nightly activities again, after the doctor’s clearance, he denied her what she wanted – not fully believing she was well enough yet.</p><p>Shivering awake as Vegeta’s soft breaths fanned along her neck with his hand on her breast, Bulma moaned as she felt his morning erection press against her back – wanting it inside of her.</p><p>“‘Geta, are you awake?”</p><p>When he didn’t respond, she grinned wickedly as she slid the hand at her breast down to her core and began to use his thick fingers to rub against her clit.  Not wanting to have all the fun by herself, Bulma gathered some of the moisture that dripped from her and reached back to encircle him as she continued to use his fingers against her – her need for him growing as his breathing hitched in her ear.  Tightening her hold around him as she moved the fingers at her clit faster, she knew the moment he awoke as he seductively nipped her ear with a growl, his fingers taking over as they moved more effectively against her.</p><p>“Bulma, you’re so fucking wet.”</p><p>“It’s because you’ve been denying me what I’ve needed for days.” </p><p>“Fuuuuck, Bulma.  I’m close.”</p><p>“Come for me~”</p><p>“You need to stop before you start something I won’t be able to stop.  I know how much you want me inside of you, and I don’t think I can hold myself back anymore because I’m at my limit too.”</p><p>“Says the man rubbing my clit like there’s no tomorrow.  Besides, that’s <em>exactly</em> where I want you~  So overwhelmed with lust, you won’t be able to help yourself but to rut inside of me like a beast in heat.”</p><p>“Don’t <em>provoke</em> me, woman.”</p><p>“Then give me what I want, or do I have to <em>beg</em> you to fill me with something other than your fingers?”</p><p>The words he had spoken to her so long ago brought smiles to their faces as Bulma continued to stroke him, her own climax nearing.</p><p>“I’m going to…  I’m coming.”</p><p>“Good,” she moaned as their hands moved faster until they both groaned out in pleasure, trembling against each other as Bulma turned to face him with a smile.  Staring into his hooded eyes as they panted, Bulma brought her hand up to lick at her fingers – Vegeta doing the same to his own as they watched the other suck at the evidence of how much pleasure they brought their partner. “Now, give me what I <em>really</em> want.”</p><p>A look of apprehension flashed across his face.  “I don’t want to hurt you.”</p><p>“You won’t because I’m clearly all better, ‘Geta~  I need you, <em>desperately</em>.  At this rate, if you don’t make love to me soon, I’m going to hop on top of that new chocolate dick Goku got for me and show it a good time.”</p><p>Vegeta chuckled as his eyes glinted.  “I’d pay to see that.”</p><p>“Well, I’m about to do it for free right now if you don’t give me a good dicking.”</p><p>When Vegeta didn’t move an inch, Bulma started to rise from the bed.  “Chocolate cock it is for me then.”</p><p>Laughing, Vegeta pulled her back down to the bed.  “If you’re in any pain at all, you have to tell me, and I’ll stop immediately.”</p><p>“I promise~  Now, get to it.  My pussy isn’t going to fuck itself.”</p><p>Shaking his head with a smile, he loomed over her before kissing his way down her body, starting at her neck before moving lower at a leisurely pace – stopping when he reached the scar on her chest that was left behind from her bullet wound.  His eyes shifted up to hers as her fingers laced their way through his hair.</p><p>“Don’t let my scars remind you of the time you almost lost me, but of what we’ve endured and <em>survived</em> together.  After we find Frieza and get rid of him, there will be nothing in our way, and we can live a normal life again.  Well, as normal as a don, his wife, and son can live.  Besides, now we have matching ones,” she smiled as she slid her hand down to reach the similar one on his chest before he kissed hers softly, continuing his path down her body to lovingly kiss the longer scar on her lower belly before moving back up to kiss her lips.</p><p>“I love you, Bulma.”</p><p>“And I love you too, but less talking and more loving~”</p><p>He smirked.  “As my woman wishes.”</p><p>Widening her thighs apart and propping them up, so they bent at the knees, Bulma smiled affectionately up at Vegeta as he lowered himself down and slid inside of her slowly – both moaning at the sheer pleasure it brought them after so much time without each other.</p><p>“Yesss,” she hissed as he pulled out just as slowly until the tip almost came out before pushing back in again.  “God, I missed your cock inside of me.”</p><p>The low chuckle at her ear sent shivers down her spine, and she tilted her head to give him better access as he placed chaste kisses to her neck and shoulder before making his way up her chin then eventually her lips – his hips moving languidly.</p><p>“Move faster.”</p><p>Vegeta smirked against her mouth as his hips continued to move slowly in and out of her.  “No, I think I’m quite alright with this pace.”</p><p>“‘Getaaa~”</p><p>“You wanted love, so I am giving you love, woman.”</p><p>“I need you to <em>love</em> me a little faster and harder.”</p><p>He laughed as he pulled out before slamming back into her.  “Like this?”</p><p>“Mmmm, yes!” she moaned as her toes curled into the bed.</p><p>Vegeta thrusted roughly into her several more times before switching back to the slow rhythmic pace he had set before with a smirk.</p><p>“You’re such a tease,” she groaned.</p><p>“Let’s just say we’re even now after all the times you <em>teased</em> me at the beginning of our relationship.”</p><p>“Technically, I teased you <em>before</em> the start of our relationship.  Besides, it was all worth it because I got you sooo hot and bothered our first time together was <em>explosive</em>.”</p><p>Wrapping her legs around the back of his thighs, Bulma rocked herself against his thrusts, trying to encourage him to move faster as her hands trailed up and down his chest and abdomen.</p><p>“If you want hard, you’ll have to do it yourself.”</p><p>Bulma was about to ask what he meant, but a squeal left her lips instead as Vegeta pulled back to sit with her over his lap.</p><p>He stared cockily at her as he smacked her ass.  “Get to it.  I don’t have all day.”</p><p>Sliding herself up before slamming down, she returned his smirk.  “You are going to regret those words.”</p><p>“I <em>beg</em> of you, please make me regret them because I doubt there’s anything you could do that would make me regret my words as you ride my cock.”</p><p>“I could leave.”</p><p>His cocky smirk turned devilish as his hands lifted her easily up and down his length – her mouth falling open as her nails dug into his shoulders.  “You could, but you want this more than I do.”</p><p>Bulma growled, and he found it cute as she started to move, her speed picking up with each second that passed.  “Shut up.”</p><p>“Make me.”</p><p>Grabbing him by the throat the way he so often did to her, she glared at him before pulling him close for an all-consuming and passionate kiss, the rhythm of her hips off as she moved even faster atop him.  When she released his lips with a moan, he attacked her throat, scraping his teeth and stubble there as his hands helped guide her hips – their mouths opening as their breathing hitched, and they drew closer to their climax.</p><p>“Are you close?” he growled into her ear.</p><p>She moaned in response as Vegeta placed her hands on his chest before lying back and bending his knees behind her.</p><p>“What are you…?”</p><p>With a wicked grin, he lifted her and started pounding into her from below – the sound that escaped her lips, spurring him to move faster as her nails dug into him.</p><p>“Is this hard enough for you?”</p><p>“God, yes!”</p><p>Grunting with each harsh thrust, Vegeta gritted his teeth to reframe from coming too quickly as Bulma’s inner walls convulsed around him.</p><p>“I’m coming,” she whimpered a second before she threw her head back and screamed.</p><p>Thrusting more rapidly as she withered above him, Vegeta shut his eyes as he surrendered to the pleasure he had denied them both for too long – the sweet release almost blinding him as he exploded inside of her before falling limply to the bed.</p><p>Both breathing heavily, Bulma collapse onto his chest with a satisfied smile and kissed him there as she curled into him with a chuckle. </p><p>“What is so funny, woman?”</p><p>“I told you I could handle having sex again, but you didn’t believe me.  And next time, I want it rougher.”</p><p>“I think we can arrange something.”</p><p>Lifting her head, Bulma smiled down at Vegeta and kissed him with all the love she felt for him until they heard Trunks coo softly through the baby monitor from the bedside table.</p><p>Bulma gave Vegeta one more chaste kiss before rising from his chest and the bed.  “I guess it’s breakfast time for our little prince.”</p><p>With a smile, Vegeta propped his head upon his hand as he enjoyed watching Bulma dress, taking in every inch of her exposed flesh until she was covered.  When his phone dinged to alert him to a text, he reached for it blindly on his nightstand as his eyes remained on his wife until he unlocked his phone to read the message – suddenly sitting up then jumping out of bed to dress quickly.</p><p>Bulma watched him with amusement as he practically tripped over his own feet to get his pants on.  “Where’s the fire, ‘Geta?” she laughed as she now watched him dress.</p><p>Turning to her shirtless, he grinned widely.</p><p>“They found <em>him</em>.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Voting for the 2020 Annual Vegebul Awards has started and will run until the 30th of October!  Please consider voting for <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22216369?view_full_work=true">Countlessly Conquered</a> for '𝔸𝕦𝕕𝕚𝕖𝕟𝕔𝕖 ℂ𝕙𝕠𝕚𝕔𝕖 𝕗𝕠𝕣 𝔻𝕣𝕒𝕞𝕒.'<br/>
</p><p><a href="https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSe2JgPbS3bHe0JOYNxldCW6JSxnNi3gHLC__f-BUfO_Q4b2xA/viewform">CLICK HERE TO VOTE</a><br/>
</p><p>
  
</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Chapter 26</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>WARNINGS (2): This chapter has mild torturing and mentions of blood</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>The doors to the warehouse were slid open by the men who guarded it, his cousin’s men, as Vegeta approached – entering quickly before they were shut behind him and the small entourage he arrived with.  The only sounds that echoed in the vast space were their dress shoes on the concrete as they made their way to the middle where Raditz and Broly stood near a bruised and beaten man who was tied to a chair in the only spotlight in the dark place.  When they were close enough, Goku bent slightly to slap Frieza’s cheek ever so <em>gently</em> to wake the man who could open only one eye due to the other being swollen shut.  Goku straightened with a smirk before moving back to stand united with his family as they watched with amusement as the former don of a once-powerful family sputtered awake – fear reflected in his eyes as they shifted back and forth between each person.</p><p>“Don Frieza, what a <em>pleasure</em> it is to meet you here of all places,” Vegeta grinned as he stared down at the older man.  “I was hoping to run into you sooner, but it seems your schedule was so full you had no time to return any of my calls or messages.”</p><p>Frieza tried to speak around the gag in his mouth, but it was futile.</p><p>“I’m sorry, can you speak up?  I can’t hear a word you’re trying to say.”</p><p>The men around him chuckled before Broly ripped the cloth away from his mouth.</p><p>Frieza panted heavily as he spoke.  “I’ll give you whatever you want.  Money, jewels, drugs, land, weapons, women.  Anything, just please don’t kill me, please!”</p><p>Vegeta snickered sadistically as he gripped him by the chin, his fingers digging into the face he never wanted to see again.  “Those things are worthless to me.  What else do you have to offer?”</p><p>“What about an alliance between our families?!  With my heir apparent taking over my seat as the head of my family soon, you two would be unstoppable, and no other family outside of ours would dare to cross us, cross <em>you</em>.”</p><p>Forcing his face to the side, Vegeta made sure Frieza saw what he wanted him to see as Majin Bejita stepped out of the shadows.</p><p>“No…” Frieza gasped as he shook in his chair, fear radiating off of his entire body as Vegeta stepped away.</p><p>“You mean the heir that is <em>my</em> brother – the one you stole from <em>my</em> family?”</p><p>“Majin Bejita, son,” Frieza pleaded.  “You need to help me get out of this.  I raised you, clothed you, protected you, and gave you everything you’ve ever desired.  How can you do this to the only father you’ve ever known, who only wanted the best for you?  None of this is my fault, you know that.  Please help me.”</p><p>Majin Bejita growled, tired of being manipulated by him.  “No, you’ve brought this upon yourself and are at fault for <em>everything</em>.  I can’t believe I couldn’t see how much of a manipulative bastard you were before… before you had me killed my own father in cold blood.  I thought the world of you and was willing to do anything and everything you asked of me because I did think of you as a father-figure, but no, you made me experience the worst type of betrayal against my actual family.”  Majin Bejita laughed bitterly before continuing.  “And I was never <em>your</em> son because you used me as your pawn in your sick twisted little game of gaining power my entire life.  This is what you deserve after every lie you’ve told over the years to help <em>your</em> family – for everything you’ve ever done to my <em>real</em> family.”  Majin Bejita turned his head to stare at the men beside him, his gaze landing on his twin brother before saying, “<strong><em>Our</em></strong> family.”</p><p>Goku, Raditz, Broly, Nappa, Majin Bejita, and Vegeta stood in front of Frieza to glare at the man who hurt their family in more ways than one.</p><p>Stepping forward first with a cleaver in hand, Nappa stuffed the gag back into Frieza’s mouth before slicing one of his hands clean off – his screams muffled by the cloth.  “This is for thinking you could <em>touch</em> <strong><em>our</em></strong> family.”</p><p>Broly then stepped forward with a small blade and stabbed him in the eye, leaving it there to stick out of the socket.  “This is for coveting my wife and for setting your <em>sights</em> on <strong><em>our</em></strong> family.”</p><p>Vegeta and Goku exchanged a glance with each other, curious about their cousin’s backstory about his wife and the former don they knew nothing about before Goku stepped forward with a serrated knife to slice both of Frieza’s Achilles tendons.  “This is for thinking you could <em>run</em> from <strong><em>our</em></strong> family.”</p><p>With nothing in hand, Raditz stepped forward and grinned widely at the tiny man who sat in front of him before pulling out his gun from the back of his pants to shoot both of Frieza’s kneecaps.  When he moved to return to the spot he occupied before, he noticed all eyes were on him as he shrugged.  “What?  No one told me we needed to bring a knife or a reason to this joyous celebration with Friezy here.  I just wanted to bust some kneecaps and only brought a gun like a <em>normal</em> member of a mafia syndicate.  You guys are the weird ones, carrying fucking knives around like it's normal – newsflash, it’s not.”  Raising his hand as if he were making a toast, Raditz said, “To <strong><em>our</em></strong> family.” </p><p>Chuckling, the group of men shook their heads as Majin Bejita stepped forth and pulled down the gag to pull out Frieza’s tongue, cutting it off and shoving it back into his mouth before replacing the gag back to its original position.  “This is for all the <em>lies</em> you’ve told to me and to <strong><em>our</em></strong> family.”  Majin Bejita spat on his face before stepping back.</p><p>And finally, Vegeta stepped forward, plunging a knife deep into the heart of the man he hated with all the fibers of his being.  “This is for taking my father, who I loved more than anyone away from me, for hurting every member of this family in some way or form, and for attempting to take the love of my life away from me.  This is for <strong><em>our</em></strong> family.”</p><p>With the knife embedded into his chest, Vegeta stepped back to stand with his family as they watched the blood pour from Frieza’s wounds until the light left his eyes.</p><p>Vegeta turned to his cousins.  “Cut off his fingers and send them to the remaining families that were under Frieza’s care then burn the body.  Let’s give them a little scare before we kill them all and take everything he worked so hard to get for his family.”</p><p>*****</p><p>
  <strong>A few weeks later…</strong>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">Sicily, Italy: Goku &amp; Chichi’s wedding day</span>
</p><p>“Why do they need a flower boy when there are less than a dozen people here?”  Bulma whispered as Vegeta bounced a happy Trunks on his thigh.</p><p>“Just watch, and you’ll see, woman.”</p><p>“Okay~ But why Raditz?  And is he wearing a fanny pack?”</p><p>As the soft music played, cueing Raditz to walk down the aisle, he grinned widely as he unzipped the pack attached to his hips before confidently making his way down – throwing the petals as if he were ‘making it rain.’</p><p>Bulma couldn’t keep her laughter at bay as she snorted, drawing the attention of her new family members as their laughter and cheers filled the air, and she was glad they were enjoying themselves after so much heartache over the last few months and the hardships they endured during the last few weeks as they seized everything that belonged to Frieza and his family.</p><p>“Was that Chichi’s idea or Raditz’s?”</p><p>“Both.  They wanted everyone to have a fun time, and what better way than letting Raditz be Raditz.”</p><p>When the music changed, all those that attended Chichi and Goku’s wedding stood as they watched Chichi being walked down the aisle by Nappa until she was given away to Goku.</p><p>Once the beautiful ceremony ended and everyone gathered to congratulate the newly wedded couple, Bulma couldn’t keep her eyes off of the tiny woman tucked protectively against Broly.</p><p>“She’s smaller than I thought and still can’t see how she doesn’t end up in the hospital after they have sex,” Bulma whispered to her husband.  “He’s at least three times her size.”</p><p>He chuckled.  “He would never do anything to harm her in any way because he loves her more than his own life and will do everything in his power to prevent her from being hurt.”</p><p>“Hmm, sounds familiar.  It must be a trait in your family.”</p><p>“You could not ask for a better family to marry into than ours, woman.”</p><hr/><p>On the dancefloor, as Nappa played with their son, Bulma and Vegeta were wrapped in each other’s arms as they swayed to the soft music of the twelve piece orchestra hired for the night.</p><p>“I can’t believe you closed the entire hotel to the public so Chichi and Goku could have a private wedding here.”</p><p>“Anything for family, wife.  How could I deny such a simple request from Chichi when this particular branch of the hotel is special to all of us since it is the one we all met in for the first time?  Which reminds me...  How would you feel about adding CEO to your title?”</p><p>“What are you talking about?”</p><p>“I’m talking about the hotel chain.  I bought it because of you, and I must admit, I am not apt enough to run it properly, but I know you could do great things for it.”</p><p>“You’re giving me the Capsule Corp. Luxury hotel chain, like <em>all</em> of it?  Even the international ones?”</p><p>“Yes, and I understand it’ll be a lot to undertake, but we can hire anyone you desire to help you run it, that is, if you want it.”</p><p>“Of course, I do!”  Pressing herself more fully into him, she laughed as he spun her around.</p><p>“Think of it as an early birthday present.”</p><p>Pulling back, Bulma beamed up at Vegeta.  “I can’t believe it’s been almost 365 days since we met.  It feels as though it’s been thousands.”</p><p>“Which also reminds me of the deadline I gave you…  Bulma, the love of my life, will you give me your <em>final</em> answer?  Have you fallen in love with me within the last 365 days, and if you have, will you remain by my side forever, or do I need to release you so you can go back to the life you had before we met?”</p><p>Cupping his face, she trailed her thumb down his strong, regally shaped nose before brushing it against his full lips – his mouth opening to nip at her finger playfully.  “A lot has changed for us in the last 365 days.  We met under interesting circumstances, fell in love with each other, found out you have a twin brother, got married, had a healthy baby boy together, and got rid of a tyrant who thought he could take everything away from you and your family, <strong><em>our</em></strong> family.”</p><p>“You forgot to mention all of the sex we’ve had in so many places and positions.”  Vegeta chuckled as his eyes lowered to her cleavage before slowly lifting them to stare lovingly at her. </p><p>“Behave, ‘Geta~”</p><p>“And if I don’t want to?” he growled in her ear as he pressed his erection into her before he repeated the words he had said to her in what felt like a lifetime ago – his hand sliding up her side to wrap his large hand seductively around her throat.  “<em>You may think me a gentle man, Bulma, but don’t provoke me.</em>”</p><p>Bulma released a sound that was a mixture between a laugh and a moan as she smiled.  “It’s a good thing I taught you how to be gentle for me because I love provoking you.”</p><p>The chuckle that rumbled in her ear made her shiver as his lips brushed against it.  “And it’s a good thing you also like it when I’m <em>not</em> a gentle man, but answer my question, woman.  Will you stay, or do I have to let you go with no strings attached?”</p><p>“You’re crazy if you think I could ever leave you now – not after everything we’ve been through.”</p><p>With a smirk, he lowered his lips to hers for a brief kiss.  “Good because I can’t wait to see what other adventures await us in the next 365 days and beyond.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Flower boy Raditz was inspired by <a href="https://twitter.com/Lil_Red_Hed/status/1311682620242051073?s=20">this video on Twitter</a> that I saw on <a href="https://twitter.com/Lil_Red_Hed">Ginger Solo's</a> TL</p><p>Wow, I’m going to miss this fic.  365 Days was so much fun to write over the last few months, especially during the whole (pandemic) shelter in place since it kept me busy.  Thank you for all of the love and support, and I hope to see everyone in future fics~ ❤❤❤<br/>The next chapter is going to be an epilogue, about 10 years into the future</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><br/>THANK YOU FOR THE OVER 9,000 HITS!  YOU ARE ALL AMAZING!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>10 years later<em>…</em></strong>
</p><p>Walking down the brightly lit hall in a dark three-piece suit that showcased his muscular physique to perfection, Vegeta smirked as a gorgeous dark-haired girl with rosy cheeks, and full lips made her way toward him from the opposite direction – her steps unsteady with an equally large grin plastered on her lips as she gazed up at him from under her long lashes.  Her hair fell in beautiful waves around her perfect features as her vibrant blue eyes sparkled with interest, and he couldn’t help but admire her beauty, even though she had to use the wall beside her to steady her movements.</p><p>Stepping into her path to stop her from moving further down the hall, he easily lifted her into his arms to bring her tiny body flush against his powerful one to growl playfully in her ear.  “Are you lost, baby girl?”</p><p>The girl giggled and buried her face into his chest with contentment as her hands fisted into his suit jacket – cooing against him as Bulma turned the corner to glare at them before she made her way to the pair with her hands on her hips.</p><p>“I see how it is.  I turn my back for two seconds, and you run into the arms of another while I’m not looking.”</p><p>Vegeta smirked as the girl giggled again before turning her face to stare at Bulma with a toothy grin.  “Do not be so jealous, woman.  I cannot help that our daughter loves me more.”</p><p>Bulma huffed before laughing – her hand lifting to their 11-month-old daughter’s head to touch the soft curls that matched her father’s coloring before cupping her chubby cheeks lovingly.  “After trying to conceive for so many years, it’s not fair that she would want you to comfort her after <em>I</em> feed and change her.”  Bulma narrowed her eyes as her glare shifted to her husband.  “You spoil her behind my back, don’t you?”</p><p>He chuckled and winked at his wife as he led his two favorite girls outdoors to have breakfast on the patio with their family.  “Only when you’re not looking, woman.  Besides, how could I not spoil my little mafia princess?  You’ve had Trunks as a momma’s boy for the last ten years, so I think it’s only fair that I get a child that favors me over you.”</p><p>“And whose fault is that?  You’ve trained Trunks to be fiercely protective of family since he started walking and turned him into a miniature version of you.  I swear, if we’d let him have a gun, he would point it at anyone who came within ten feet of any of us.”</p><p>Vegeta chuckled again.  “I am only instilling in him the same values my father passed down to me – what has been passed down for generations in my family.”</p><p>“And we always protect those that we love, no matter what,” Trunks finished for his father as he stood from the patio table to pull out his mother’s chair for her, smiling brightly as they approached.  “Good morning!”</p><p>Bulma bent to kiss the top of her son’s head as he returned a kiss to her cheek before he wrapped his arms around her for a hug.  “Good morning, my sweet baby boy.  Did you sleep well?”</p><p>“I did,” he answered as they took their seats.  “Did you?”</p><p>“Oh, I did~” she replied as her eyes glanced toward Vegeta, who smirked knowingly as he took a sip of his coffee – their daughter yawning as she placed her head on his shoulder to nap.  “Where are the cousins?”</p><p>“We’re right here!”  Gohan, Chichi and Goku’s nine-year-old son, exclaimed as his parents followed closely behind – hand in hand.</p><p>“Sorry, we’re late,” Goku stated as he helped Chichi into her chair.  “But you know how much morning sickness can be a bitch.”</p><p>“YES!”  Trunks and Gohan high-fived.  “That’s ten dollars for our swear jar!”</p><p>The adults at the table laughed as Goku pulled out a hundred and passed it over to his son.  “Here’s extra, buddy, just in case.”</p><p>“You know the rules, dad,” Gohan smiled as he took the money.  “No change, so if you swear again, it’s a ten or whatever you have in your wallet.”</p><p>Goku ruffled his son’s hair with a laugh.  “When did I raise such a money-hungry son?”</p><p>Gohan giggled.  “It’s only because we’re trying to save up to buy mom a gift for when the baby gets here.”</p><p>“Duuuuuuude!”  Trunks sighed.  “That was supposed to be a surprise for your mom…”</p><p>“Oops~  My bad.  Everyone pretend you didn’t hear anything.”</p><p>“About what?”  Raditz asked from the doorway.</p><p>“Raddyyyyyy!”  The boys squealed with delight as they ran to their favorite older cousin as he lifted them into his arms to spin them around.</p><p>A few moments later, Majin Bejita, Broly, his wife, and Nappa joined them at the table as they began their meal as a family.</p><p>A smile gracing his lips as he took everyone in at the table, Vegeta enjoyed having his growing family so close as they chatted merrily with one another as they spent quality time together before placing a hand on top of Bulma’s to bring to his lips to kiss as he took in the beautiful features of his wife – the love he had for her growing each day even after ten years.  She gazed adoringly at him with a smile that still took his breath away as she waited for him to speak. </p><p>“Bulma, you are my heart, you are my life, you are my everything, and I love you more than my very breath and life.  You have gifted me with two beautiful children and a wonderful life filled with your love and theirs.  I could die tomorrow and have no regrets.”</p><p>Bulma lifted her fingers to cover his lips.  “No speaking of death at the breakfast table, ‘Geta~”</p><p>He nipped her fingers playfully, making her giggle as her eyes dilated.</p><p>“Vegeta, love of <em>my</em> life.  I thank God every day for bringing you to me so we can live our lives together with the people we love and who return that love.  I could not ask for a better life than this right here with our family.  I love you, forever and always.”</p><p>“As I will love you, forever and always.”</p><hr/><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well, that's it~ I hope you enjoyed this fic as much as I did writing it! I have another fic in the works that I'm excited to share with everyone!<br/>THANK YOU FOR YOUR LOVE AND SUPPORT FOR THIS FIC AND HOPE TO SEE YOU IN THE NEXT ONE! ❤❤❤</p><p>ALSO, I PLACED 2ND IN DRAMA FOR THE 2020 TPTH AWARDS FOR COUNTLESSLY CONQUERED!  If you voted for me, thank you!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you enjoy what I do/ write, please visit me on Twitter for updates, microfics, &amp; more info~<br/><a href="https://twitter.com/fanfictina18">Click here for Fanfictina’s Twitter page</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>